


Best friend... เพื่อนสนิท...คิดไม่ซื่อ

by concuben



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concuben/pseuds/concuben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>เมื่อเพื่อนสนิท ได้แอบรักกัน<br/>เป็นฟิกเอาฮามั่ง เอาโรแมนซ์มั่งค่ะ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Best Friend's Daughter (Sherlock POV)

**Author's Note:**

> เพื่อคนอ่าน....เลยต้องบอกไว้ก่อนค่ะ ....เป็นฟิกแนวทางเลือกค่ะ เราจะใช้ภาษาไม่เหมือนคนอื่นๆเลย เพราะเราชอบแบบนี้จริงๆ เราเขียนโดยไม่ได้อ่านนิยายแนวลูกกวาดหรือนิยายไทยมาตรฐานเลยค่ะ ดังนั้นไม่เหมือนกันแน่นอนค่ะ
> 
> ถ้าชินสำนวนลูกกวาดๆ หรือนิยายไทยมาตรฐาน ก็ข้ามของเราไปเลยค่ะ เราเกรงใจและสงสารท่าน เพราะเราเข้าใจดีว่าเวลาอ่านนิยายที่ภาษาไม่ถูกจริต จะรู้สึกครั่นเนื้อครั่นตัวขนาดไหน เพราะเราเป็นประจำ เราเลยต้องเขียนเอง แต่ก็เรสเป็กท์ท่านอื่นๆนะคะ เราเข้าใจว่าเขาดีของเขา เราอ่านไม่ได้ก็เหมือนให้กะเทยสาวหวานแต่งหญิงไปแต่งบอยนั่นแหละค่ะ โฮ มันฝืนใจเนอะ
> 
> เข้าใจกันนะจุ๊บๆ

Ep. 1 : My Best Friend's Daughter (Sherlock’s POV)

เมื่อเชอร์ล็อกระแคะระคายว่าจอห์นมีลูก...

 

เชอร์ล็อก โฮล์มส นอนนิ่งแหมะเหมือนเสลอปี้ที่โดนไขออกจากเครื่องปั่นอยู่บนโซฟาหนังสีน้ำตาล ในห้องโถงที่รกไปด้วยสารพัดสิ่ง ขัดกับห้องนอนที่แสนระเรียบร้อยของเขา ดังเช่นความคิดเรื่อยเปื่อยเปะปะเบื่อเซ็งที่ระกะลอยล่องเอื่อยๆอยู่เหนือระนาบแกนจริตคิดอ่านที่เป็นระบบของเขา

 

…ขี้เกียจจะจัด... เขาคิด

 

ก็ปล่อยให้ พื้นของไมน์พาเลซ กับห้องโถงรกบ้างจะเป็นไรไป ในเมื่อของสำคัญอยู่ในชั้นหมดแล้ว แถมยังมีป้ายแปะ…. ตอนนี้ที่ห้องนั่งเล่นก็มืดสลัวแม้ว่าจะเป็นเวลากลางวัน จริงๆก็แค่บ่ายสาม แสงจะมีก็แค่ลอดหน้าต่างมาสาดอยู่บนหน้าเขาเท่านั้น

 

 

คนอะไรนอนเอาหน้าตากแดด …

 

 

ช่างเหอะ เชอร์ล็อกคิด ไอ้ความมัวของห้องก็เหมือนอารมณ์เขาเช่นกัน ทั้งที่ภายนอกเหมือนทุกอย่างสว่างไสว ไร้คดีอาชญากรรม จอห์นก็ไปเดท ทุกอย่างดูสงบสำหรับทุกคน ลอนดอนยามนี้ช่างสดใส

 

 

แต่กุเซ็ง = หงุดหงิด + เบื่อ

 

 

แจ๊ก ไอ้ฆาตกร,ปุ๊ ระเบิดขวด,เชอร์ล็อก สติเฟื่อง, ถ้าเป็นจอห์น ก็คงเป็น “จอห์น…คนหาเมีย” เมียเก่าตายศพยังไม่ทันจะเน่า โลงยังไม่ทันจะผุ ก็รีบหาใหม่ซะแล้ว ปลื้มแทนแมรี่จริงๆ เออแมรี่คงไม่ปลื้ม

 

 

หึ ...เขาหัวเราะออกมาทางจมูก

 

เหอะ ขำไปคนก็ด่าอีก…ช่างปะไร ก็แมรี่ไม่รู้สึกอะไรแล้วหนิ… เขาก็ไม่เข้าใจนักหรอกว่าตัวเองจะขำทำไม แต่ที่แน่ๆไม่เกี่ยวกับที่เธอตาย …. และไม่เข้าใจว่าจอห์นจะเอาเมียไปทำอะไร เมียช่วยอะไรจอห์นได้บ้าง ความต้องการทางเพศเหรอ มือขวาก็มีนี่ …มือสั่นเหรอ ดีสิจะได้เหมือนไวเบรเตอร์…แต่ถ้าแต่งงานอีกรอบต่างหาก จะไม่มีเวลาไปวิ่งไล่อาชญากร ผู้หญิงวัยนี้ +ที่เลือกแต่งงานกับหมอ + (เลือก(ผู้ชายอบอุ่น +โรแมนติก +น่าอยู่ใกล้+ พึ่งพาได้x(ใจ+สมอง+กาย)+ ใจดี +อดทน+ มีน้ำใจ +ใจกว้าง+ บึกบึน ฯลฯ)=อยากมีลูกทั้งนั้นถ้าแต่งงาน…. คงได้วิ่งไล่จับลูกแทน ถ้าลูกไม่ซนจอห์นคงทำอย่างมากได้แค่ตีกอล์ฟ ชีวิตที่น่าเบื่ออยู่แล้ว จะน่าเบื่อเข้าไปอีก ถ้าเดทไปได้สวยเหมือนตอนแม่รี่ มอร์แสตน ก็คงได้แต่งงานและขาคงได้กลับไปมีปัญหาอีก…เหมือนตอนอยู่กับแมรี่ มอร์แสตน…

 

 

 

 

ถ้าชอบแบบนั้น …ก็ช่างเอ็งแล้วกัน

 

 

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกนอนแน่นิ่งในท่าประกบฝ่ามือไว้ที่อก ปลายนิ้วเรียวจรดปลายคางพอดี จริงๆก็ดูเท่ยังกับเทพบุตรแวมไพร์ ขนตายาวทาบแก้มขาวเผือด ดูฉลาด เท่ สงบนิ่งจนถ้าสับปะเหร่อเห็นคงเอาดอกบัวมายัดใส่มือ แล้วมัดตราสังข์เข็นขึ้นศาลาเตรียมตั้งสวด…

 

 

 

 

ทำไรดีวะ??

 

 

ที่เห็นดิ้นพล่าน… ไอว้อนซัม เก็ทมีซัม! ไม่ก็ยิงฝาบ้านพรุนจนคนตกใจทั้งเบเกอร์สตรีท แล้วตะโกนว่า เบื่อ นี่มันต้องทำตอนจอห์นอยู่ถึงจะพี้ค…ก็เห็นไม่ใช่หรือว่า เก็ท มี ซัม "มี" มันเป็นกรรม ดังนั้นมันก็ต้องเป็นไดอะล็อก มีไว้พูดกันสองคน… แต่นี่มันจอห์นไม่อยู่ อีกนานกว่าจะกลับ ก็นอนนิ่งเงียบๆไปดีกว่า รักษาพลังงาน เดี๋ยวเหนื่อยก่อนจะได้โชว์ดิ้นจริงตอนจอห์นมา….

 

 

 

 

ยังคิดไม่ทันจะเสร็จ เชอร์ล็อกได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้า ตาเขากลอกไปยังทิศทางของเสียงโดยอัตโนมัติ.. ที่นี่นอกจากเลสตราดใครจะมา เพื่อนก็ไม่มีกับเค้า …ถ้าเป็นเลสตราดก็จะเล่นใหญ่มีทีมมีพร็อปมีเสียงรถ…

 

 

 

 

อืม จอห์นกลับมาแล้ว

 

 

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกคว้าปืนขึ้นมายิงผนัง ….เออ นั่นแหละทำให้ต้องนอนมุมนี้เอาหน้าตากแดดเพราะดันวาดหน้ายิ้มผิดมุม ก็กลับมาจากไรเค่นบัค คนดันย้ายโซฟา มึนๆงงๆวันแรก จอห์นอยู่ก็รีบทาสีไปหน่อย เพราะตื่นเต้นที่จะได้ดิ้น + ยิงผนังโชว์จอห์น …เลยตั้งแต่นั้นมา เขาต้องยิงมันตรงนี้แหละแดดแยงหน้าก็ต้องฝืน…ก็เท่ๆ เก๋ๆ กันไป จะมาแก้รึก็ไม่ใช่วิสัยเชอร์ล็อก …จอห์นมันยิ่งหาว่าแอ๊บเท่อยู่ จริงๆก็ไม่ได้แอ๊บเท่นะ แต่อาชีพของเขาต้องการความเชื่อถือ ยิ่งเพื่อนร่วมทีม ยิ่งต้องเชื่อถือเขาให้มาก ขนาดนี้บางคนไม่ค่อยเข้าใจอะไร ด้วยความโง่หรืออะไรก็แล้วแต่ ยังประมวลผลเขาผิดๆว่าเหมือนเด็กสองขวบ …

 

 

แล้วอย่างงี้ไม่ให้เก๊กได้ไง …ฉันทำเพราะให้คน “ธรรมดา” เข้าใจอย่าง “ถูกต้อง” ต่างหาก…

 

 

เขาค่อยๆยิงสามนัด สี่ห้านัด หกนัด….

 

 

มีเสียงฝีเท้าเดินมาถึงชั้นบน แต่มันเบาและช้าเกินกว่าจะเป็นจอห์น และช้ากว่ามิสซิสฉัดสันในสปีดปกติ

 

 

‘ไม่ใช่มิสซิสฮัดสัน …’เชอร์ล็อกอนุมานอย่างชาญฉลาดไปเรื่อยๆ ทั้งที่ลุกไปดูซะก็จบแล้ว

 

 

 

 

“เชอร์ล็อก!!!!!” เสียงแหลมแหบเรียกเชอร์ล็อก

 

 

 

 

แต่เป็น…

 

 

 

 

มิสซิสฮัดสัน ไม่จับราวบันได…

 

 

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกยังอนุมานไม่จบไม่สิ้น ทั้งที่มิสซิสฮัดสันจะถึงชั้นบนแล้ว เอี้ยวคอไปดูหน่อยก็ได้….

 

 

‘ถืออะไรมาด้วย’ เชอร์ล็อกกระดิกคิ้วแสดงอาการสงสัย ...ขยับได้แค่หน้าเพราะไม่อยากกินมากเดี๋ยวสมองทำงานช้าเลยต้องรักษาพลังงาน และนี่คือสาเหตุที่เขาผอมเหมือนเด็กอมข้าวอยู่เสมอ

 

 

อีกคนข้างล่างไม่ใช่จอห์นเพราะถ้าเป็นจอห์นต้องขึ้นมาด่าเขาก่อนมิสซิสฮัดสัน มาก็ดีสิจะได้ลุกขึ้นดิ้นซะที เหน็บกินก้นกบลามขึ้นมาทั่วแก้มแล้ว.....ใครหละที่มาบ้านคนอื่น แล้วยังมอบของให้เจ้าของบ้านทั้งที่ไม่เข้ามาดื่มชา… คนที่เพิ่งมาเมื่อกี๊ คือ…

 

 

 

 

บุรุษไปรษณีย์ …

 

 

เอาจริงๆไม่ต้องอนุมานถ้าบุรุษไปรษณีย์ขี่รถมา แต่วันนี้ไม่รู้ทำไมไม่มีมอเตอร์ไซค์…เชอร์ล็อกตาเบิกโพลง ฟินเล็กๆน้อยๆกับการอนุมานได้ ทั้งที่ไม่ได้มีความจำเป็น…เอาน่า ยามยากเด็ดดอกหญ้าแซมผม ใครมันจะมีเยอร์บิร่าทัดหูตลอดปี มันก็ต้องมีเอาฟางเอาหญ้ามาติดผมบ้าง คดีมันก็ไม่ได้มีทุกวัน อนุมานตีหัวหมาด่าแม่เจ๊กมั่งจะเป็นไรไป ดีซะอีกเป็นการซ้อมไปในตัว เชอร์ล็อกปิดเปลือกตา …หลังแก้สมการบวกหาข้ออ้างให้ตัวเองเสร็จ

 

 

 

 

“จดหมายของจอห์น” มิสซิสฮัดสันหันมาชี้ด้วยมือเหี่ยวๆเล็กๆสั่นหน่อยๆเหมือนเสียงของเจ้าตัว...

 

“ห้ามอ่านนะเชอร์ล็อก” มิสซิสฮัดสันห้ามเพราะเธอคิดว่าความอยากรู้อยากเห็นไม่เข้าใครออกใคร ไม่สิเธอคิดว่า ความอยากรู้อยากเห็นมันไม่เคยออกไปจากเชอร์ล็อก เรื่องชาวบ้านยังเป็นงานของหยิก แล้วนี่เรื่องจอห์น หย็อยหยิกคงไม่พลาดด้วยประการทั้งปวง….ราวกับแฟนคลับไม่ก็แม่ยก…คราวหน้าถ้าเชอร์ล็อกแกล้งตายอีกเธอคงไม่หลงกลร้องห่มร้องไห้ เพราะถ้าตายจริงคงรีบเข้าสิงจอห์นไม่ไปไหนง่ายๆ ถ้าจอห์นยังปกติดีไร้ผีเข้ายึดร่าง...แสดงว่าแอ๊บตายเหมือนกรณีไรเค่นบัค

 

 

มิสซิสฮัดสันวางจดหมายบนโต๊ะ และเดินไปลูบผนังบ้าน ที่เพิ่งซ่อมเสร็จช่วงที่เชอร์ล็อกไรเค่นบัค กลับมาไม่ทันไร ก็รีบยิงผนังแข่งกับจอห์นที่รีบหาเมีย มิสซิสฮัดสันไม่เข้าใจว่ามันสัมพันธ์กันหรือไม่ และสองคนนี้เป็นอะไรมากมั้ย?? สีก็ยังไม่ทันจะแห้ง แมรี่ก็ยังไม่ทันจะไปเกิด…สงสารพ่อหนุ่มบุรุษไปรษณีย์คนนั้น คงจะตกใจมาก เพราะวางจดหมายแล้ววิ่งหนีไปเลย…

 

 

ยังไม่ทันที่มิสซิสฮัดสันจะบ่นเรื่องผนัง ก็มีโทรศัพท์เชอร์ล็อกก็สั่นจนกระดาษบนโต๊ะตกใจร่วงลงไปสามแผ่น... พ่อเทพบุตรแวมไพร์ ขยับมือไปหยิบโทรศัพท์ที่ดิ้นอยู่บนโต๊ะรกๆ สีหน้าและท่าทางยังคงเรียบเฉย ร่างกายก็ทอดยาวสนิทติดฟูกเช่นเดิม

 

 

เสียงถอนหายใจดังเข้ามาในโทรศัพท์ “ เชอร์ล็อก….เมื่อไหร่จะเลิกยิงผนังซะที”

 

 

“เลสตราด” เขาขานด้วยเสียงเรียบเฉย เชอร์ล็อกอนุมานทันทีว่าไม่มีคดี บุรุษไปรษณีย์คงโทรไปแจ้งความ และเลสตราดคงรู้แกว ดีจริงๆที่เส้นใหญ่ เพราะจ่ายส่วยสารวัตรเป็นสมการคดีอยู่ทุกเมื่อเชื่อวัน

 

 

“ถ้าเบื่อทำไมไม่เอาปืนฉีดน้ำมายิงแทนหละ…. วันเกิดก็ซื้อให้แล้ว….”

 

 

เลสตราดถามเซ็งๆ ยิงด้วยปืนฉีดน้ำจะเป็นไรไป ยิ่งมันเข้าไปสิ ตะโกนไปด้วยก็ได้… เบื่อ!ปิ๊ด!เบื่อ! ปิ๊ด!….ดีจะตาย ยิงทีนึง อย่างมากก็ดังปิ๊ดๆ ไอ้รูปวงกลมถ้าเขียนด้วยสีน้ำ ยิงเข้าๆ ก็ลอก ทำความสะอาดคราบไปในตัว คราบหมดก็เขียนใหม่ แล้วเอาไปจดบันทึกว่าฉันยิงหน้ายิ้มลบไปแล้วหนึ่งอัน ดีจะตายเป็นของสะสม แถมจะปืนชนิดไหนก็แค่เหนี่ยวไกเหมือนกัน จะสำคัญตรงไหนที่คนอื่นจะได้ยินเสียงหรือเปล่า??? เลสตราดแอบคิดว่าโปรไฟล์ทางจิตไอ้หมอนี่มันช่างเหมือนกับแว้นท์ที่มีปมผูกกับเสียงท่อไอเสียอย่างไรอย่างนั้น แต่ไม่อยากจะคอมเม้นท์เดี๋ยวเรื่องยาว แว้น?? เออ ลืมไปว่าแว้นก็เป็น sociopath รูปแบบหนึ่ง ไอ้นี่ถ้าไม่เกิดมาเป็นลูกผู้ดีแปดสาแหรกก็คงเป็นแว้นท์นั่นแหละ…แล้วถ้าเป็นงั้นป่านนี้คงไปนั่งอนุมานความดังท่อไอเสียอยู่แถวอู่ชานเมืองซักที่แล้วหละไม่ต้องมานั่งรบตบตีกับอาชญากร...

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกกลอกตา ถอนหายใจผ่านโทรศัพท์ เสี่ยวๆเชอร์ล็อกไม่ เก๋ไก๋เชอร์ล็อกทำ หมวกเสร่อๆเขายังไม่ใส่เลยนับประสาอะไรกับเอาปืนพลาสติกยิงผนังน้ำพุ่งปรู๊ดๆ เคมีของเขากับปืนฉีดน้ำนี่ไม่ได้มีความเข้ากัน ถ้าทำจริงนี่เหมือนเอาไวน์มาปั่นกินกับปีโป้…..เลสตราดนี่รู้จักกันมาเจ็ดปีนี่ไม่รู้ใจกันเลยหรือไง….. สู้จอห์นก็ไม่ได้ …

 

 

เชอร์ล็อก เอาโทรศัพท์วางไว้ที่เดิมโดยไม่ร่ำลา ไม่กดวางไม่อะไรทั้งนั้น...โทษฐานทำให้เขานอยกว่าเดิม เบื่อกว่าเดิม เซ็งกว่าเดิม เพราะถ้าไม่โทรมาเขาคงหลับไปแล้ว…วันเบื่อๆแบบนี้ฝันซะยังจะสนุกกว่า…เขากลอกตาไปมาเพื่อสลัดความนอยเหมือนคนกลั้วปากแล้วบ้วนทิ้งก่อนจะตั้งใจหลับ แต่สายตาดันไปแตะเข้ากับจดหมายสีชมพูที่เขาลืมไปแล้ว…

 

 

เขาเลื่อนสายตาไปยังซองจดหมายสีชมพู หมึกที่ใช้จ่าหน้าสีบานเย็น เขาเอื้อมมือไปหยิบมาส่องแดด ข้างในมีสติ๊กเกอร์ดอกไม้เล็กๆสีเมทัลลิก สองดอก ตรงริมซ้ายแข็งๆเหมือนเป็นการ์ดหรือรูปถ่าย

 

 

“ถึงคุณหมอวัทสัน จาก สมาชิกบ้านวัทสันอีกคนหนึ่ง”

 

 

หืมมม??? จดหมายสีชมพู ตัวอักษรสีบานเย็น เขียนตัวเท่าหม้อแกง… เด็กนี่…ผู้หญิง มีสติ๊กเกอร์ดอกไม้ คงสัก 12-15 น่าจะเด็ก ม.ต้น แล้วเน้นคำว่าวัทสันฝั่งตัวเอง เหมือนอยากบอกว่านามสกุลเดียวกัน…แต่ไม่ได้บอกว่านามสกุลวัทสัน…

 

 

เอาแล้วไง…. เชอร์ล็อกคิดในใจ คิ้วเลิกขึ้นมา ลับกับคำว่า หืมมม หนึ่งข้าง…ตัวสั้นขยัน….คงมีพลาดบ้าง …เชอร์ล็อกรีบเอามือยีหัวเพื่อไล่ภาพ ที่จอห์นกำลัง…แอ็คทีฟ…ออกไปเพราะต้องรีบเข้าประเด็น..

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกกระตุกรอยยิ้มขึ้นข้างหนึ่ง ก่อนกระตุกตัวลุกขึ้นนั่ง ใช่… ตั้งแต่แรกมาเพิ่งจะนั่งนี่แหละ เขาอเลิทอะไรนักก็ไม่รู้ รู้แค่อยากเท็กซ์บอกจอห์นที่กำลังเดทท่ามกลางสวนสาธารณะ น้ำพุ แสงแดด สายลม

 

 

และสองเรา สองเสิงอะไรกัน...หึ หึ

 

 

เหรอ...เดี๋ยวรู้กัน...เชอร์ล็อกหน้านิ่งแต่นิ้วรัวยิงตัวอักษรผ่านอากาศไปหาจอห์น

 

 

“มีเรื่อง ไม่ยากแต่ยุ่ง” SH

 

 

“อย่าเพิ่ง กำลังไปได้สวย น้ำยาอยู่ข้างโถ ปวด…เอง ก็ขัดเอง” JW

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกคิ้วชนกัน แต่ปากยังยิ้มอยู่ แหม หลอกให้ล้างส้วมครั้งเดียวทำเป็นฝังใจ…

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกถ่ายรูปซองจดหมายด้านที่ไม่มีจ่าหน้า แล้วส่งให้จอห์น เป็นการ strip tease แกล้งทั้งทีต้องให้กระบวนการอยู่ในหัวนานๆ เรื่องไม่ใหญ่ยังหลอน เรื่องนี้ระดับโลกของจอห์นจะต้องสั่น ทำไมจะไม่ว้าวุ่น …

 

 

“หยุดกวนซักที ไม่งั้นจะปิดโทรศัพท์…..”JW

 

ยังก่อนจอห์น มาสิ มาอีก…

 

 

คดีอะไรมาทางจดหมาย” JW 

 

นั่นไง…เชอร์ล็อกกระตุกปากยิ้มข้างขวา เพราะมันเป็นอย่างที่เขาคิด มีหรือจอห์นจะไม่อยากรู้ เดทมันน่าเบื่อออ จอห์นนน เมื่อไหร่จะรู้จักความต้องการที่แท้จริงของตัวเองซะที?? มุมปากข้างซ้ายขึ้นมาอยู่ระดับเดียวกับข้างขวาอย่างที่เชอร์ล็อกไม่รู้ตัว ตอนนี้ไม่ใช่แค่ปาก แต่เขายิ้มไปทั้งหน้า

 

 

“คดีแพ่ง” SH

 

เชอร์ล็อกตอบพร้อมแนบรูปซองจดหมายด้านที่มีจ่าหน้า

 

 

“เพศหญิง อายุ 12-15” SH

 

 

แน่นอน พวกเขาไม่เคยต้องเกี่ยวกับคดีแพ่ง เพราะที่ผ่านมาอาญาล้วนๆ แล้วนี่ยังจะมามีเอี่ยวเด็กสาว ม ต้น บอกว่าเป็นสมาชิกบ้านวัทสันอีก…จอห์นคงเดทไม่เป็นสุข และลุกลนเป็นที่สุด เอาเล้ย จีบกันได้จีบกันไป…ท้ายๆข้อความ เลอะเหมือนโดนหยดน้ำตาแล้วรีบปาดออก ไม่บอกชื่อ แต่เน้นว่าเป็นคนบ้านวัทสัน …ชัดเลย

 

 

ทันที่ที่จอห์นมาถึงห้อง แน่นอนว่าเดทครั้งนี้ล่ม โดยที่จอห์นไม่โกรธเขาสักนิด… เขารีบแกะจดหมายอ่าน เชอร์ล็อกเห็นว่า…เอิ่ม….ใช่แอบดู…ใช่อีกแหละ….ว่าอยากรู้อยากเห็น แต่ก็แค่เหลือบๆ เท่ๆ ก่อนหันไปนั่งแอ๊บว่าเช็กมือถือ ไม่รู้จะเช็กอะไรนักก็ไม่ได้ออกไปไหน …จะอัพเดทปราดเปรียวทันสมัยอะไรนัก หุ้นก็ไม่ได้เล่น…ถ้าจอห์นสังเกตอาจเห็นว่าเชอร์ล็อกไม่ได้กลอกตาด้วยซ้ำ…สีหน้าจอห์นจริงจัง แล้วก็มีโล่งอก แล้วก็กลับมาซีเรียสอีกครั้งแต่ไม่มากเท่าครั้งเก่า

 

 

คงแค่อยากเจอจอห์น…ไม่ได้ต้องการให้เลี้ยงดู แต่อาจอยากเจอจอห์นหลายๆครั้ง หรือให้จอห์นช่วยทำอะไรสักอย่างที่จอห์นต้องเห็นด้วย แต่อาจไม่ใช่ง่ายๆ ข้างในมีการ์ดตรงการ์ดเป็นกระดาษแข็งมันๆ แล้วหมึกเลือน บวกกับกลิ่นหอม คงจะฉีดโคโลญจน์ลงไปในซองตอนใส่จดหมายไปแล้ว เห็นชัดว่าไม่ใช่เด็กรอบคอบ ซองสีชมพู หมึกสีบานเย็น กลิ่นหอมที่ผสมจากโคโลญจน์สองกลิ่น สติ๊กเกอร์ที่แปะบนมุมกระดาษ น่าจะพยายามบ่งบอกตัวตน แถมมาเป็นจดหมาย คงอยากรู้จักมากกว่าให้เลี้ยง เพราะดูจากกระดาษราคาแพงและการเขียนหนังสือน่าจะมีแม่คอยดูแลดีอยู่แล้ว…และถ้าแม่ไม่ดีน่าจะโทรศัพท์มา กลัวแม่ดักฟังก็น่าจะโทรตู้ นี่มาเป็นจดหมาย คงเรื่องไม่ซีเรียสเท่าไหร่

 

 

จอห์นนั่งนิ่ง… แววตาสงสาร เห็นใจมากกว่าสะเทือนใจ เด็กคงไม่ได้เรียกร้องจริงๆ จอห์นวางจดหมาย ก่อนจะหันมาหาเชอร์ล็อก

 

 

“ไปเทสโก้กัน” จอห์นชวน จอห์นคงอยากมีเพื่อน ไม่ต้องบอกก็รู้ว่าเด็กจะมาบ้าน เขาไม่ชอบเด็กเท่าไหร่ ยิ่งเด็กสีชมพูลูกหมูประกายกลิทเทอร์ ฉีดโคโลนใส่จดหมายนี่ยิ่งไปไกลๆได้ยิ่งดี…เอาเหอะท่าทางไม่ได้เรียกร้องอะไรจากจอห์นมากนัก ดีซะอีก จอห์นชอบการเป็นคติชน ยังไงก็จะโฟกัสเรื่องลูก ยิ่งถ้าตัวจริงหน้าเหมือนจอห์นจะยิ่งทำให้จอห์นสะเทือนใจ เอ็นดู สงสาร เผลอๆอาจจะนึกรักอย่างพ่อที่เลี้ยงมาจริงๆ บวกกับความรู้สึกผิด อาจจะทำให้จอห์นเยอะกับเด็กคนนี้….

 

 

เขาเริ่มคิดเรื่องไร้สาระ…เหมือนจอห์นไหม ถ้าเหมือนคงดูน่ารำคาญคูณสอง เสียงคงจะแหลมๆแสบแก้วหู ตัวเล็ก ตาโต ปากบางๆ ผมบลอนด์ อายุสิบสามคงเริ่มมีหนุ่มๆมาติดแล้ว ดูจากซองจดหมายท่าทางทำตัวหวานแหววจะยิ่งหนักไปใหญ่ จอห์นหวงลูกสาวแน่ๆ ดังนั้นเรื่องหาเมียเป็นเรื่องรองไปอีกพักใหญ่

 

 

 

จอห์นจะมีแต่เราไปอีกสามปี

 

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกยิ้มออกมา ไม่ใช่อะไรหรอก สำหรับเขาจอห์นคือปืนคู่ใจ ไม่มีก็อยู่ได้แต่อาจไม่สะดวก และสำหรับจอห์น จอห์นคงมองเขา เหมือนที่เขามองอาชญากรรมและปริศนาต่างๆ ไม่มีก็ไม่ตาย แต่ถ้ามีชีวิตก็สดชื่นมีรสชาติ ดังนั้น เขากับจอห์นควรได้อยู่ด้วยกันแบบนี้จนกว่าจะแก่ทำอะไรไม่ไหว… ไม่ใช่ให้จอห์นไปแต่งงาน มันเสียสำหรับเราทั้งคู่ การที่เด็กคนนี้เข้ามาในชีวิตจอห์น ทั้งเขาและจอห์นจะมีแต่ได้กับได้…

 

 

จอห์นหยิบกระเป๋าเงินแล้วเดินหน้านิ่งนำไป ส่วนเชอร์ล็อกที่เดินตามหลังก็กระตุกปากยิ้มหนึ่งที

 

 

ไปช็อปปิ้งซื้อของรับแขกคนนี้หน่อย จะเป็นอะไรไป…


	2. My Best Friend's Daughter (John's POV)

เรามีรูปประกอบแล้วนะจ๊าาาา เราไม่กระจอกนะจ๊าาา

เครดิท: คุณ PiA ขอบคุณมากๆที่วาดรูปน่ารักๆให้นะค้าาาา

 

 

 

 

Ep. 1 : My Best Friend's Daughter (Sherlock’s POV)

เมื่อเชอร์ล็อกระแคะระคายว่าจอห์นมีลูก...

 

เชอร์ล็อก โฮล์มส นอนนิ่งแหมะเหมือนเสลอปี้ที่โดนไขออกจากเครื่องปั่นอยู่บนโซฟาหนังสีน้ำตาล ในห้องโถงที่รกไปด้วยสารพัดสิ่ง ขัดกับห้องนอนที่แสนระเรียบร้อยของเขา ดังเช่นความคิดเรื่อยเปื่อยเปะปะเบื่อเซ็งที่ระกะลอยล่องเอื่อยๆอยู่เหนือระนาบแกนจริตคิดอ่านที่เป็นระบบของเขา

 

…ขี้เกียจจะจัด... เขาคิด

 

ก็ปล่อยให้ พื้นของไมน์พาเลซ กับห้องโถงรกบ้างจะเป็นไรไป ในเมื่อของสำคัญอยู่ในชั้นหมดแล้ว แถมยังมีป้ายแปะ…. ตอนนี้ที่ห้องนั่งเล่นก็มืดสลัวแม้ว่าจะเป็นเวลากลางวัน จริงๆก็แค่บ่ายสาม แสงจะมีก็แค่ลอดหน้าต่างมาสาดอยู่บนหน้าเขาเท่านั้น

 

 

คนอะไรนอนเอาหน้าตากแดด …

 

 

ช่างเหอะ เชอร์ล็อกคิด ไอ้ความมัวของห้องก็เหมือนอารมณ์เขาเช่นกัน ทั้งที่ภายนอกเหมือนทุกอย่างสว่างไสว ไร้คดีอาชญากรรม จอห์นก็ไปเดท ทุกอย่างดูสงบสำหรับทุกคน ลอนดอนยามนี้ช่างสดใส

 

 

แต่กุเซ็ง = หงุดหงิด + เบื่อ

 

 

แจ๊ก ไอ้ฆาตกร,ปุ๊ ระเบิดขวด,เชอร์ล็อก สติเฟื่อง, ถ้าเป็นจอห์น ก็คงเป็น “จอห์น…คนหาเมีย” เมียเก่าตายศพยังไม่ทันจะเน่า โลงยังไม่ทันจะผุ ก็รีบหาใหม่ซะแล้ว ปลื้มแทนแมรี่จริงๆ เออแมรี่คงไม่ปลื้ม

 

 

หึ ...เขาหัวเราะออกมาทางจมูก

 

เหอะ ขำไปคนก็ด่าอีก…ช่างปะไร ก็แมรี่ไม่รู้สึกอะไรแล้วหนิ… เขาก็ไม่เข้าใจนักหรอกว่าตัวเองจะขำทำไม แต่ที่แน่ๆไม่เกี่ยวกับที่เธอตาย …. และไม่เข้าใจว่าจอห์นจะเอาเมียไปทำอะไร เมียช่วยอะไรจอห์นได้บ้าง ความต้องการทางเพศเหรอ มือขวาก็มีนี่ …มือสั่นเหรอ ดีสิจะได้เหมือนไวเบรเตอร์…แต่ถ้าแต่งงานอีกรอบต่างหาก จะไม่มีเวลาไปวิ่งไล่อาชญากร ผู้หญิงวัยนี้ +ที่เลือกแต่งงานกับหมอ + (เลือก(ผู้ชายอบอุ่น +โรแมนติก +น่าอยู่ใกล้+ พึ่งพาได้x(ใจ+สมอง+กาย)+ ใจดี +อดทน+ มีน้ำใจ +ใจกว้าง+ บึกบึน ฯลฯ)=อยากมีลูกทั้งนั้นถ้าแต่งงาน…. คงได้วิ่งไล่จับลูกแทน ถ้าลูกไม่ซนจอห์นคงทำอย่างมากได้แค่ตีกอล์ฟ ชีวิตที่น่าเบื่ออยู่แล้ว จะน่าเบื่อเข้าไปอีก ถ้าเดทไปได้สวยเหมือนตอนแม่รี่ มอร์แสตน ก็คงได้แต่งงานและขาคงได้กลับไปมีปัญหาอีก…เหมือนตอนอยู่กับแมรี่ มอร์แสตน…

 

 

 

 

ถ้าชอบแบบนั้น …ก็ช่างเอ็งแล้วกัน

 

 

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกนอนแน่นิ่งในท่าประกบฝ่ามือไว้ที่อก ปลายนิ้วเรียวจรดปลายคางพอดี จริงๆก็ดูเท่ยังกับเทพบุตรแวมไพร์ ขนตายาวทาบแก้มขาวเผือด ดูฉลาด เท่ สงบนิ่งจนถ้าสับปะเหร่อเห็นคงเอาดอกบัวมายัดใส่มือ แล้วมัดตราสังข์เข็นขึ้นศาลาเตรียมตั้งสวด…

 

 

 

 

ทำไรดีวะ??

 

 

ที่เห็นดิ้นพล่าน… ไอว้อนซัม เก็ทมีซัม! ไม่ก็ยิงฝาบ้านพรุนจนคนตกใจทั้งเบเกอร์สตรีท แล้วตะโกนว่า เบื่อ นี่มันต้องทำตอนจอห์นอยู่ถึงจะพี้ค…ก็เห็นไม่ใช่หรือว่า เก็ท มี ซัม "มี" มันเป็นกรรม ดังนั้นมันก็ต้องเป็นไดอะล็อก มีไว้พูดกันสองคน… แต่นี่มันจอห์นไม่อยู่ อีกนานกว่าจะกลับ ก็นอนนิ่งเงียบๆไปดีกว่า รักษาพลังงาน เดี๋ยวเหนื่อยก่อนจะได้โชว์ดิ้นจริงตอนจอห์นมา….

 

 

 

 

ยังคิดไม่ทันจะเสร็จ เชอร์ล็อกได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้า ตาเขากลอกไปยังทิศทางของเสียงโดยอัตโนมัติ.. ที่นี่นอกจากเลสตราดใครจะมา เพื่อนก็ไม่มีกับเค้า …ถ้าเป็นเลสตราดก็จะเล่นใหญ่มีทีมมีพร็อปมีเสียงรถ…

 

 

 

 

อืม จอห์นกลับมาแล้ว

 

 

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกคว้าปืนขึ้นมายิงผนัง ….เออ นั่นแหละทำให้ต้องนอนมุมนี้เอาหน้าตากแดดเพราะดันวาดหน้ายิ้มผิดมุม ก็กลับมาจากไรเค่นบัค คนดันย้ายโซฟา มึนๆงงๆวันแรก จอห์นอยู่ก็รีบทาสีไปหน่อย เพราะตื่นเต้นที่จะได้ดิ้น + ยิงผนังโชว์จอห์น …เลยตั้งแต่นั้นมา เขาต้องยิงมันตรงนี้แหละแดดแยงหน้าก็ต้องฝืน…ก็เท่ๆ เก๋ๆ กันไป จะมาแก้รึก็ไม่ใช่วิสัยเชอร์ล็อก …จอห์นมันยิ่งหาว่าแอ๊บเท่อยู่ จริงๆก็ไม่ได้แอ๊บเท่นะ แต่อาชีพของเขาต้องการความเชื่อถือ ยิ่งเพื่อนร่วมทีม ยิ่งต้องเชื่อถือเขาให้มาก ขนาดนี้บางคนไม่ค่อยเข้าใจอะไร ด้วยความโง่หรืออะไรก็แล้วแต่ ยังประมวลผลเขาผิดๆว่าเหมือนเด็กสองขวบ …

 

 

แล้วอย่างงี้ไม่ให้เก๊กได้ไง …ฉันทำเพราะให้คน “ธรรมดา” เข้าใจอย่าง “ถูกต้อง” ต่างหาก…

 

 

เขาค่อยๆยิงสามนัด สี่ห้านัด หกนัด….

 

 

มีเสียงฝีเท้าเดินมาถึงชั้นบน แต่มันเบาและช้าเกินกว่าจะเป็นจอห์น และช้ากว่ามิสซิสฉัดสันในสปีดปกติ

 

 

‘ไม่ใช่มิสซิสฮัดสัน …’เชอร์ล็อกอนุมานอย่างชาญฉลาดไปเรื่อยๆ ทั้งที่ลุกไปดูซะก็จบแล้ว

 

 

 

 

“เชอร์ล็อก!!!!!” เสียงแหลมแหบเรียกเชอร์ล็อก

 

 

 

 

แต่เป็น…

 

 

 

 

มิสซิสฮัดสัน ไม่จับราวบันได…

 

 

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกยังอนุมานไม่จบไม่สิ้น ทั้งที่มิสซิสฮัดสันจะถึงชั้นบนแล้ว เอี้ยวคอไปดูหน่อยก็ได้….

 

 

‘ถืออะไรมาด้วย’ เชอร์ล็อกกระดิกคิ้วแสดงอาการสงสัย ...ขยับได้แค่หน้าเพราะไม่อยากกินมากเดี๋ยวสมองทำงานช้าเลยต้องรักษาพลังงาน และนี่คือสาเหตุที่เขาผอมเหมือนเด็กอมข้าวอยู่เสมอ

 

 

อีกคนข้างล่างไม่ใช่จอห์นเพราะถ้าเป็นจอห์นต้องขึ้นมาด่าเขาก่อนมิสซิสฮัดสัน มาก็ดีสิจะได้ลุกขึ้นดิ้นซะที เหน็บกินก้นกบลามขึ้นมาทั่วแก้มแล้ว.....ใครหละที่มาบ้านคนอื่น แล้วยังมอบของให้เจ้าของบ้านทั้งที่ไม่เข้ามาดื่มชา… คนที่เพิ่งมาเมื่อกี๊ คือ…

 

 

 

 

บุรุษไปรษณีย์ …

 

 

เอาจริงๆไม่ต้องอนุมานถ้าบุรุษไปรษณีย์ขี่รถมา แต่วันนี้ไม่รู้ทำไมไม่มีมอเตอร์ไซค์…เชอร์ล็อกตาเบิกโพลง ฟินเล็กๆน้อยๆกับการอนุมานได้ ทั้งที่ไม่ได้มีความจำเป็น…เอาน่า ยามยากเด็ดดอกหญ้าแซมผม ใครมันจะมีเยอร์บิร่าทัดหูตลอดปี มันก็ต้องมีเอาฟางเอาหญ้ามาติดผมบ้าง คดีมันก็ไม่ได้มีทุกวัน อนุมานตีหัวหมาด่าแม่เจ๊กมั่งจะเป็นไรไป ดีซะอีกเป็นการซ้อมไปในตัว เชอร์ล็อกปิดเปลือกตา …หลังแก้สมการบวกหาข้ออ้างให้ตัวเองเสร็จ

 

 

 

 

“จดหมายของจอห์น” มิสซิสฮัดสันหันมาชี้ด้วยมือเหี่ยวๆเล็กๆสั่นหน่อยๆเหมือนเสียงของเจ้าตัว...

 

“ห้ามอ่านนะเชอร์ล็อก” มิสซิสฮัดสันห้ามเพราะเธอคิดว่าความอยากรู้อยากเห็นไม่เข้าใครออกใคร ไม่สิเธอคิดว่า ความอยากรู้อยากเห็นมันไม่เคยออกไปจากเชอร์ล็อก เรื่องชาวบ้านยังเป็นงานของหยิก แล้วนี่เรื่องจอห์น หย็อยหยิกคงไม่พลาดด้วยประการทั้งปวง….ราวกับแฟนคลับไม่ก็แม่ยก…คราวหน้าถ้าเชอร์ล็อกแกล้งตายอีกเธอคงไม่หลงกลร้องห่มร้องไห้ เพราะถ้าตายจริงคงรีบเข้าสิงจอห์นไม่ไปไหนง่ายๆ ถ้าจอห์นยังปกติดีไร้ผีเข้ายึดร่าง...แสดงว่าแอ๊บตายเหมือนกรณีไรเค่นบัค

 

 

มิสซิสฮัดสันวางจดหมายบนโต๊ะ และเดินไปลูบผนังบ้าน ที่เพิ่งซ่อมเสร็จช่วงที่เชอร์ล็อกไรเค่นบัค กลับมาไม่ทันไร ก็รีบยิงผนังแข่งกับจอห์นที่รีบหาเมีย มิสซิสฮัดสันไม่เข้าใจว่ามันสัมพันธ์กันหรือไม่ และสองคนนี้เป็นอะไรมากมั้ย?? สีก็ยังไม่ทันจะแห้ง แมรี่ก็ยังไม่ทันจะไปเกิด…สงสารพ่อหนุ่มบุรุษไปรษณีย์คนนั้น คงจะตกใจมาก เพราะวางจดหมายแล้ววิ่งหนีไปเลย…

 

 

ยังไม่ทันที่มิสซิสฮัดสันจะบ่นเรื่องผนัง ก็มีโทรศัพท์เชอร์ล็อกก็สั่นจนกระดาษบนโต๊ะตกใจร่วงลงไปสามแผ่น... พ่อเทพบุตรแวมไพร์ ขยับมือไปหยิบโทรศัพท์ที่ดิ้นอยู่บนโต๊ะรกๆ สีหน้าและท่าทางยังคงเรียบเฉย ร่างกายก็ทอดยาวสนิทติดฟูกเช่นเดิม

 

 

เสียงถอนหายใจดังเข้ามาในโทรศัพท์ “ เชอร์ล็อก….เมื่อไหร่จะเลิกยิงผนังซะที”

 

 

“เลสตราด” เขาขานด้วยเสียงเรียบเฉย เชอร์ล็อกอนุมานทันทีว่าไม่มีคดี บุรุษไปรษณีย์คงโทรไปแจ้งความ และเลสตราดคงรู้แกว ดีจริงๆที่เส้นใหญ่ เพราะจ่ายส่วยสารวัตรเป็นสมการคดีอยู่ทุกเมื่อเชื่อวัน

 

 

“ถ้าเบื่อทำไมไม่เอาปืนฉีดน้ำมายิงแทนหละ…. วันเกิดก็ซื้อให้แล้ว….”

 

 

เลสตราดถามเซ็งๆ ยิงด้วยปืนฉีดน้ำจะเป็นไรไป ยิ่งมันเข้าไปสิ ตะโกนไปด้วยก็ได้… เบื่อ!ปิ๊ด!เบื่อ! ปิ๊ด!….ดีจะตาย ยิงทีนึง อย่างมากก็ดังปิ๊ดๆ ไอ้รูปวงกลมถ้าเขียนด้วยสีน้ำ ยิงเข้าๆ ก็ลอก ทำความสะอาดคราบไปในตัว คราบหมดก็เขียนใหม่ แล้วเอาไปจดบันทึกว่าฉันยิงหน้ายิ้มลบไปแล้วหนึ่งอัน ดีจะตายเป็นของสะสม แถมจะปืนชนิดไหนก็แค่เหนี่ยวไกเหมือนกัน จะสำคัญตรงไหนที่คนอื่นจะได้ยินเสียงหรือเปล่า??? เลสตราดแอบคิดว่าโปรไฟล์ทางจิตไอ้หมอนี่มันช่างเหมือนกับแว้นท์ที่มีปมผูกกับเสียงท่อไอเสียอย่างไรอย่างนั้น แต่ไม่อยากจะคอมเม้นท์เดี๋ยวเรื่องยาว แว้น?? เออ ลืมไปว่าแว้นก็เป็น sociopath รูปแบบหนึ่ง ไอ้นี่ถ้าไม่เกิดมาเป็นลูกผู้ดีแปดสาแหรกก็คงเป็นแว้นท์นั่นแหละ…แล้วถ้าเป็นงั้นป่านนี้คงไปนั่งอนุมานความดังท่อไอเสียอยู่แถวอู่ชานเมืองซักที่แล้วหละไม่ต้องมานั่งรบตบตีกับอาชญากร...

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกกลอกตา ถอนหายใจผ่านโทรศัพท์ เสี่ยวๆเชอร์ล็อกไม่ เก๋ไก๋เชอร์ล็อกทำ หมวกเสร่อๆเขายังไม่ใส่เลยนับประสาอะไรกับเอาปืนพลาสติกยิงผนังน้ำพุ่งปรู๊ดๆ เคมีของเขากับปืนฉีดน้ำนี่ไม่ได้มีความเข้ากัน ถ้าทำจริงนี่เหมือนเอาไวน์มาปั่นกินกับปีโป้…..เลสตราดนี่รู้จักกันมาเจ็ดปีนี่ไม่รู้ใจกันเลยหรือไง….. สู้จอห์นก็ไม่ได้ …

 

 

เชอร์ล็อก เอาโทรศัพท์วางไว้ที่เดิมโดยไม่ร่ำลา ไม่กดวางไม่อะไรทั้งนั้น...โทษฐานทำให้เขานอยกว่าเดิม เบื่อกว่าเดิม เซ็งกว่าเดิม เพราะถ้าไม่โทรมาเขาคงหลับไปแล้ว…วันเบื่อๆแบบนี้ฝันซะยังจะสนุกกว่า…เขากลอกตาไปมาเพื่อสลัดความนอยเหมือนคนกลั้วปากแล้วบ้วนทิ้งก่อนจะตั้งใจหลับ แต่สายตาดันไปแตะเข้ากับจดหมายสีชมพูที่เขาลืมไปแล้ว…

 

 

เขาเลื่อนสายตาไปยังซองจดหมายสีชมพู หมึกที่ใช้จ่าหน้าสีบานเย็น เขาเอื้อมมือไปหยิบมาส่องแดด ข้างในมีสติ๊กเกอร์ดอกไม้เล็กๆสีเมทัลลิก สองดอก ตรงริมซ้ายแข็งๆเหมือนเป็นการ์ดหรือรูปถ่าย

 

 

“ถึงคุณหมอวัทสัน จาก สมาชิกบ้านวัทสันอีกคนหนึ่ง”

 

 

หืมมม??? จดหมายสีชมพู ตัวอักษรสีบานเย็น เขียนตัวเท่าหม้อแกง… เด็กนี่…ผู้หญิง มีสติ๊กเกอร์ดอกไม้ คงสัก 12-15 น่าจะเด็ก ม.ต้น แล้วเน้นคำว่าวัทสันฝั่งตัวเอง เหมือนอยากบอกว่านามสกุลเดียวกัน…แต่ไม่ได้บอกว่านามสกุลวัทสัน…

 

 

เอาแล้วไง…. เชอร์ล็อกคิดในใจ คิ้วเลิกขึ้นมา ลับกับคำว่า หืมมม หนึ่งข้าง…ตัวสั้นขยัน….คงมีพลาดบ้าง …เชอร์ล็อกรีบเอามือยีหัวเพื่อไล่ภาพ ที่จอห์นกำลัง…แอ็คทีฟ…ออกไปเพราะต้องรีบเข้าประเด็น..

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกกระตุกรอยยิ้มขึ้นข้างหนึ่ง ก่อนกระตุกตัวลุกขึ้นนั่ง ใช่… ตั้งแต่แรกมาเพิ่งจะนั่งนี่แหละ เขาอเลิทอะไรนักก็ไม่รู้ รู้แค่อยากเท็กซ์บอกจอห์นที่กำลังเดทท่ามกลางสวนสาธารณะ น้ำพุ แสงแดด สายลม

 

 

และสองเรา สองเสิงอะไรกัน...หึ หึ

 

 

เหรอ...เดี๋ยวรู้กัน...เชอร์ล็อกหน้านิ่งแต่นิ้วรัวยิงตัวอักษรผ่านอากาศไปหาจอห์น

 

 

“มีเรื่อง ไม่ยากแต่ยุ่ง” SH

 

 

“อย่าเพิ่ง กำลังไปได้สวย น้ำยาอยู่ข้างโถ ปวด…เอง ก็ขัดเอง” JW

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกคิ้วชนกัน แต่ปากยังยิ้มอยู่ แหม หลอกให้ล้างส้วมครั้งเดียวทำเป็นฝังใจ…

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกถ่ายรูปซองจดหมายด้านที่ไม่มีจ่าหน้า แล้วส่งให้จอห์น เป็นการ strip tease แกล้งทั้งทีต้องให้กระบวนการอยู่ในหัวนานๆ เรื่องไม่ใหญ่ยังหลอน เรื่องนี้ระดับโลกของจอห์นจะต้องสั่น ทำไมจะไม่ว้าวุ่น …

 

 

“หยุดกวนซักที ไม่งั้นจะปิดโทรศัพท์…..”JW

 

ยังก่อนจอห์น มาสิ มาอีก…

 

 

คดีอะไรมาทางจดหมาย” JW 

 

นั่นไง…เชอร์ล็อกกระตุกปากยิ้มข้างขวา เพราะมันเป็นอย่างที่เขาคิด มีหรือจอห์นจะไม่อยากรู้ เดทมันน่าเบื่อออ จอห์นนน เมื่อไหร่จะรู้จักความต้องการที่แท้จริงของตัวเองซะที?? มุมปากข้างซ้ายขึ้นมาอยู่ระดับเดียวกับข้างขวาอย่างที่เชอร์ล็อกไม่รู้ตัว ตอนนี้ไม่ใช่แค่ปาก แต่เขายิ้มไปทั้งหน้า

 

 

“คดีแพ่ง” SH

 

เชอร์ล็อกตอบพร้อมแนบรูปซองจดหมายด้านที่มีจ่าหน้า

 

 

“เพศหญิง อายุ 12-15” SH

 

 

แน่นอน พวกเขาไม่เคยต้องเกี่ยวกับคดีแพ่ง เพราะที่ผ่านมาอาญาล้วนๆ แล้วนี่ยังจะมามีเอี่ยวเด็กสาว ม ต้น บอกว่าเป็นสมาชิกบ้านวัทสันอีก…จอห์นคงเดทไม่เป็นสุข และลุกลนเป็นที่สุด เอาเล้ย จีบกันได้จีบกันไป…ท้ายๆข้อความ เลอะเหมือนโดนหยดน้ำตาแล้วรีบปาดออก ไม่บอกชื่อ แต่เน้นว่าเป็นคนบ้านวัทสัน …ชัดเลย

 

 

ทันที่ที่จอห์นมาถึงห้อง แน่นอนว่าเดทครั้งนี้ล่ม โดยที่จอห์นไม่โกรธเขาสักนิด… เขารีบแกะจดหมายอ่าน เชอร์ล็อกเห็นว่า…เอิ่ม….ใช่แอบดู…ใช่อีกแหละ….ว่าอยากรู้อยากเห็น แต่ก็แค่เหลือบๆ เท่ๆ ก่อนหันไปนั่งแอ๊บว่าเช็กมือถือ ไม่รู้จะเช็กอะไรนักก็ไม่ได้ออกไปไหน …จะอัพเดทปราดเปรียวทันสมัยอะไรนัก หุ้นก็ไม่ได้เล่น…ถ้าจอห์นสังเกตอาจเห็นว่าเชอร์ล็อกไม่ได้กลอกตาด้วยซ้ำ…สีหน้าจอห์นจริงจัง แล้วก็มีโล่งอก แล้วก็กลับมาซีเรียสอีกครั้งแต่ไม่มากเท่าครั้งเก่า

 

 

คงแค่อยากเจอจอห์น…ไม่ได้ต้องการให้เลี้ยงดู แต่อาจอยากเจอจอห์นหลายๆครั้ง หรือให้จอห์นช่วยทำอะไรสักอย่างที่จอห์นต้องเห็นด้วย แต่อาจไม่ใช่ง่ายๆ ข้างในมีการ์ดตรงการ์ดเป็นกระดาษแข็งมันๆ แล้วหมึกเลือน บวกกับกลิ่นหอม คงจะฉีดโคโลญจน์ลงไปในซองตอนใส่จดหมายไปแล้ว เห็นชัดว่าไม่ใช่เด็กรอบคอบ ซองสีชมพู หมึกสีบานเย็น กลิ่นหอมที่ผสมจากโคโลญจน์สองกลิ่น สติ๊กเกอร์ที่แปะบนมุมกระดาษ น่าจะพยายามบ่งบอกตัวตน แถมมาเป็นจดหมาย คงอยากรู้จักมากกว่าให้เลี้ยง เพราะดูจากกระดาษราคาแพงและการเขียนหนังสือน่าจะมีแม่คอยดูแลดีอยู่แล้ว…และถ้าแม่ไม่ดีน่าจะโทรศัพท์มา กลัวแม่ดักฟังก็น่าจะโทรตู้ นี่มาเป็นจดหมาย คงเรื่องไม่ซีเรียสเท่าไหร่

 

 

จอห์นนั่งนิ่ง… แววตาสงสาร เห็นใจมากกว่าสะเทือนใจ เด็กคงไม่ได้เรียกร้องจริงๆ จอห์นวางจดหมาย ก่อนจะหันมาหาเชอร์ล็อก

 

 

“ไปเทสโก้กัน” จอห์นชวน จอห์นคงอยากมีเพื่อน ไม่ต้องบอกก็รู้ว่าเด็กจะมาบ้าน เขาไม่ชอบเด็กเท่าไหร่ ยิ่งเด็กสีชมพูลูกหมูประกายกลิทเทอร์ ฉีดโคโลนใส่จดหมายนี่ยิ่งไปไกลๆได้ยิ่งดี…เอาเหอะท่าทางไม่ได้เรียกร้องอะไรจากจอห์นมากนัก ดีซะอีก จอห์นชอบการเป็นคติชน ยังไงก็จะโฟกัสเรื่องลูก ยิ่งถ้าตัวจริงหน้าเหมือนจอห์นจะยิ่งทำให้จอห์นสะเทือนใจ เอ็นดู สงสาร เผลอๆอาจจะนึกรักอย่างพ่อที่เลี้ยงมาจริงๆ บวกกับความรู้สึกผิด อาจจะทำให้จอห์นเยอะกับเด็กคนนี้….

 

 

เขาเริ่มคิดเรื่องไร้สาระ…เหมือนจอห์นไหม ถ้าเหมือนคงดูน่ารำคาญคูณสอง เสียงคงจะแหลมๆแสบแก้วหู ตัวเล็ก ตาโต ปากบางๆ ผมบลอนด์ อายุสิบสามคงเริ่มมีหนุ่มๆมาติดแล้ว ดูจากซองจดหมายท่าทางทำตัวหวานแหววจะยิ่งหนักไปใหญ่ จอห์นหวงลูกสาวแน่ๆ ดังนั้นเรื่องหาเมียเป็นเรื่องรองไปอีกพักใหญ่

 

 

 

จอห์นจะมีแต่เราไปอีกสามปี

 

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกยิ้มออกมา ไม่ใช่อะไรหรอก สำหรับเขาจอห์นคือปืนคู่ใจ ไม่มีก็อยู่ได้แต่อาจไม่สะดวก และสำหรับจอห์น จอห์นคงมองเขา เหมือนที่เขามองอาชญากรรมและปริศนาต่างๆ ไม่มีก็ไม่ตาย แต่ถ้ามีชีวิตก็สดชื่นมีรสชาติ ดังนั้น เขากับจอห์นควรได้อยู่ด้วยกันแบบนี้จนกว่าจะแก่ทำอะไรไม่ไหว… ไม่ใช่ให้จอห์นไปแต่งงาน มันเสียสำหรับเราทั้งคู่ การที่เด็กคนนี้เข้ามาในชีวิตจอห์น ทั้งเขาและจอห์นจะมีแต่ได้กับได้…

 

 

จอห์นหยิบกระเป๋าเงินแล้วเดินหน้านิ่งนำไป ส่วนเชอร์ล็อกที่เดินตามหลังก็กระตุกปากยิ้มหนึ่งที

 

 

ไปช็อปปิ้งซื้อของรับแขกคนนี้หน่อย จะเป็นอะไรไป…


	3. Worse Than My Best Friend's Wedding

ห้องของจอห์นและเชอร์ล็อกเต็มไปด้วยกล่องกระดาษ ไหนจะตะกร้ากระบุง ที่ยังไม่ได้จำแนก จนต้องนั่งจัดนั่นนี่กันบนพื้น

 

เชอร์ล็อกเลื่อนลังหนังสืออ่านเล่นของจอห์นมา แล้วหยิบหนังสือในนั้นออกมาวางข้างนอกเพื่อจะจัด…ศพปริศนา…อ่านทำไม?? โอลิเวอร์ ทวิสท์…ชีวิตจริงเศร้ากว่านี้ไม่ใช่เหรอ….เวิร์ลด์ ทราเวล…ก็ไม่ได้ไปไหน….วอลเปเปอร์…อ่านโชว์สาวหรือไงว่าเก๋…คนปกตินี่มันก็แปลกจริงๆนะ ใช้อะไรไม่เคยตรงฟังก์ชั่น…

 

 

สืบซ่อนรัก

 

 

หืมม…

 

จอห์นหันขวับมาเห็นคิ้วกระดกข้างหนึ่งของเชอร์ล็อก แล้วใจก็หายแว้บ

ที่มือกำลังถือหนังสือนิยายเรื่องสืบซ่อนรัก หน้าปกเป็นรูปผู้ชายกับผู้หญิงที่พยายามทึ้งเสื้อผ้ากัน….

 

“เอ่อ…ของแมรี่” จอห์นรีบตอบก่อนแบมือขอคืน เชอร์ล็อกก็ไม่ติดใจอะไร เพราะจอห์นรีบตอบขนาดนี้ไม่ให้ชัวร์ยังไงไหว

 

 

ว่าของเมิงนั่นแหละ…

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกจิ้มไปที่เปอร์เซ็นต์ที่ 40 เพราะโดยปกติจะเป็นส่วนที่เริ่มเข้าด้ายเข้าเข็มของนิยายแนวนี้ แล้วก้มหน้าอ่านอย่างจริงจัง

 

 

จอห์นหน้าหงิก นี่ถ้าไม่โดนรวบตึงคงซ่อนทัน จอห์นระอากับความขี้สงสัยในเรื่องไร้สาระของไอ้หมอนี่เต็มทน ไปห้างแล้วเจอเทรลเลอร์แบ็ทแมน ดาร์คไนท์ไรเซ่ส กำลังจะชวนไปดูด้วยกัน มันดันถามผ่าออกมาตอนดูเทรเลอร์จบว่า ชุดพวกฮีโร่ในเรื่องมันกดปอดเหรอ ทำไมพูดกันเสียงเบาๆ จนตัวละครต้องเงี่ยหูฟังกันทั้งเรื่อง…เร็วสิจอห์น เป็นหมอก็ตอบสิ!!! จอห์น! จอห์น! จอห์นเซ็ง… ฮีโร่ก็แอ๊บพูดเบากันทั้งนั้นแหละ พูดธรรมดามันจะเท่มั้ย??? ทำเอาจอห์นหมดอารมณ์ซื้อตั๋วไปดู Dark Knight Rises หมดกันน้องทอม ฮาร์ดี้ พี่ดูเรื่องหน้าแล้วกันนะน้อง…

 

 

แล้วคราวนี้จะแซวอะไรอีกหละ เขาเป็นคนปกตินะ อ่านนิยายโป๊บ้างจะเป็นไร ไอ้นี่ก็ทำหน้าตกใจยังกะเปิดมาแล้วเจอตุ๊กตาแต่งตัวยังไงอย่างงั้น

 

 

จอห์นยื่นมือไปขอคืน แต่เชอร์ล็อกที่ก้มหน้าอ่านก็ไม่สนใจ จนจอห์นต้องดึง แต่มันก็ยังด้านอ่านต่อจอห์นก็ไม่กล้ากระชากแรง เพราะหน้าหนังสือนิยายโรมานซ์ถูกๆมันบางยังกะเอากระดาษห่อโรตีมาเย็บเล่ม หยิกเลยได้ใจอ่านออกเสียง

 

 

“คริสทีนสะดุ้ง เมื่อนักสืบแม็กกวายร์แทรกเข้ามาในตัวเธอ…สาวพรหมจรรย์อย่างเธอก็ได้แต่บิดตัว” เชอร์ล็อกอ่านด้วยเสียงรัวเร็วโทนต่ำยังกะอนุมานอยู่ แล้วก็กลอกตามาทางเขา “เป็นหมอ แล้วเดทจนพรุนเป็นรูชีส…ไม่รู้ได้ยังไงว่าใส่เข้าไปทันทีไม่ได้…นางเอกเป็นสาวพรหมจรรย์ด้วย” ทำไมต้องหาว่าพรุนด้วย พรุนอะไรกันก็แค่บุ๋มๆเท่านั้นเอง

 

 

“ก็ต้นบทเค้าฟอร์เพลย์กันไปแล้วไง” จอห์นตัดรำคาญ กะอีแค่นิยายอีโรติกสืบสวน จะมาหาความจริงอะไรด้วย จะเนิร์ดไปไหน??

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกยิ้มออกมา มองจอห์นด้วยสายตา “แน่ะ!” แล้วก็ยังไม่คืนนิยาย “ฟอร์เพลย์กันไปแล้ว…ไหนว่าไม่ได้อ่าน” 

 

 

จอห์นจ้องตอบเชอร์ล็อกเขม็ง ขี้เกียจจะเถียง แต่เชอร์ล็อกในที่สุดก็ยอมปล่อยมือแล้วหันไปจัดหนังสือต่อ จอห์นรีบคว้านิยายแล้วโยนไปบนเตียงโดยสัญชาติญาณ ทั้งที่เชอร์ล็อกคิดว่า เดี๋ยวเผลอเมื่อไหร่ค่อยหยิบมาอ่านก็ได้ นับประสาอาร้าย คอมก็ยังโดนเขาใช้จนเลิกหวงไปแล้ว …แล้วตอนนี้อยู่ห้องเดียวกันอย่าหวังว่าจะรอดมือ ดีเหมือนกันที่เชอร์ลีนย้ายเข้ามา อาจจะน่ารำคาญนิดหน่อย…ไม่หน่อยหรอก ขนาดจอห์นรักเด็กยังต้องลุกไปบอกให้ปิดเพลง เปิดซะดังลั่น แล้วจากการอนุมานความฟินในการร้องคลอ และกิริยาอาการตอนไม่ได้เต้น เชอร์ล็อกประมวลผลว่าเด็กต้องกำลังดิ้นกะดุ๊กกะดิ๊กมันเกินเพศตัวเองเกินเพลงที่เปิดอยู่แน่ๆ

 

 

“ปิดทำไมจอห์น…ฉันเล่นไวโอลินดังกว่านี้อีกนะ แล้วนี่ก็เพลงสามัคคีชุมนุม” เชอร์ล็อกให้ความเห็นเรียบๆขณะยืนจัดหนังสืออยู่

 

 

ก็จริงอยู่ ว่าเป็นเพลงสามัคคีชุมนุม แต่มันเวอร์ชั่นรีมิกซ์ จอห์นคิด ไม่เข้าใจจริงๆว่าเพลงสามัคคีชุมนุมจะรีมิกซ์ไปทำไม...เพลงก่อนหน้านี้ก็มาดอนน่า ไคลี่ย์ เลดี้กาก้า แชร์ แล้วมาลงที่มารายห์เพลงนี้อีก คนข้างบ้านก็คิดว่าเขาจัดงานสันนิบาตกะเทยใน 221b พอดี แล้วต้องไม่มีใครคิดว่าเป็นเชอร์ล็อก เพราะต่อให้เป็นกะเทยก็ไม่มีใครคบ ชาวบ้านมันต้องคิดว่าเป็นเราแน่ๆที่จัด

 

ยอมไม่ได้ ยังไงก็ต้องเปลี่ยนเพลง!!

 

 

จอห์นเดินกลับเข้าห้องมา นี่ขนาดเปลี่ยนเป็นเพลง Litsen แล้วยังจะเต้น…เพลงเศร้านะลูกไม่ใช่เพลงสันธ์ เต้นแบบนี้ถ้าเป็นแอ๊ปเปิ้ลมะละกอกล้วยส้มอาจะไม่ว่าเลย…แต่ยังไงเพลงนี้ก็ดูเป็นผู้หญิงแท้ที่สุดแล้วในเพลย์ลิสท์ …จอห์นไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมเด็กกิริยาหวานแหววแบบนี้ถึงได้มีรสนิยมกะโหลกไขว้ใจเกินหญิงได้ขนาดนั้น นี่ขนาดไม่นับเฟอร์ที่เอามาพาดบ่าตอนเต้นแล้วนะ…แต่ดูเหมือนจะดีดดิ้น ขี้แย แต่ก็ไม่เห็นว่าจะกรี๊ดกร๊าด แววตาก็ดันใสเหมือนเด็กเล็กๆ แล้วตัวสูงกว่าเด็กทั่วไปอีกหละ จอห์นยิ่งคิดยิ่งงง เลยปล่อยไปก่อน…คงไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่อะไรมั้ง?

 

ตอนนี้สำหรับเชอร์ล็อก มันคือชีวิตขาขึ้น เพราะจอห์นเข้ามาอยู่ด้วย จริงๆแล้วเขาจะเริ่มมั่นใจว่าจะรวบตึงจอห์นก็ตั้งแต่ไปอยู่ปลีกวิเวกเพื่อจัดการลูกน้องของมอริอาร์ตี้ อย่าเข้าใจผิดนะ เอามาเป็นเพื่อนนั่นแหละ…เพราะตั้งแต่จอห์นเข้ามา เขามาทบทวนดูแล้ว หลายอย่างมันดีขึ้น แถมปัญหาที่คั่งค้างก็ถูกแก้ไขให้หมดไป

 

1\. เขาไม่ต้องหาเพื่อนร่วมแฟล็ต นอกจากจอห์นใครมันจะอยู่กับเขาได้หละ แล้วพอมีคนแชร์ค่าห้อง ก็เลือกงานได้ตามสบาย ถ้าไม่มีจอห์น เขาก็คงต้องลงเอยกับการต้องเป็นนักวิทยาศาสตร์หาเงินประทับชีวิตไปพร้อมกับการเป็นนักสืบ ….พอเขาคิดยา หรือสารเคมีดีๆได้ โลกก็คงสงบสุข…ซึ่งเขาไม่ต้องการ!!! เชอร์ล็อกคิดถึงตรงนี้ก็ส่ายหน้า

 

ดีจัง…ที่มีจอห์น

 

2\. ไม่ต้องรบกับแอนเดอร์สันตัดขั้นตอนปัญญาอ่อน อีเดียทออกไปจากชีวิต

3\. แม่เลิกรบเร้าให้หาเมียหรือดูตัวซักที เพราะจอห์นดูแลเขาดีมาก จนเขามีไปอ้างกับแม่ได้ว่า ถ้ามีเมีย ก็ต้องแยกกันอยู่กับจอห์น เมียก็ดูแลไม่ดีเท่าจอห์น แม่จะเอาหรือไง?? แม่เลยไม่พูดเรื่องนี้อีกเลย….แต่ตอนยังไม่เจอจอห์นแม่รบเร้าทุกวันจนเขาคิดแผนจะแต่งงานกับมิสซิสฮัดสัน ถ้ามิสซิสฮัดสันไม่ยอมร่วมกันหลอกแม่ เขาก็จะรำเลิกบุญคุณจนมิสซิสฮัดสันเถียงไม่ออกและยอมจดทะเบียนในที่สุด…และถ้ามิสซิสฮัดสันตาย 221 อย่าว่าแต่ b เลย a กับ c ก็ต้องเป็นของเขาทั้งหมด!!! เพราะเป็นสามีตามกฎหมาย บรรดากิ๊กๆทั้งหลายหมดสิทธิ์ ดีจะตาย ไม่ต้องหาแฟล็ตเมทอีก…แต่พอดีจอห์นเข้ามาพอดี มิสซิสฮัดสันก็เลยรอดตัวไป

 

จริงๆแล้วก็ไม่ได้มีแต่ข้อดี ข้อเสียก็มี คือมีจอห์นอยู่เขาก็จะมีจุดอ่อน แต่มันก็แก้ได้โดยเขาจะปกป้องจอห์นด้วยชีวิตแม้ว่ามันอาจจะหมายถึงการต้องตายแทน ดีซะอีกตายไปแล้วก็จบ มันจะต้องไปเจ็บไปร้าวไปเบื่ออะไรอีก แค่นี้ก็หมดปัญหา …ส่วนจอห์นจะอยู่ต่อไปยังไงก็เรื่องของมัน…ถ้ามีจอห์นอยู่ดีกว่าไม่มีเพราะจะไม่ต้องพบกับความน่าเบื่อ ไม่ต้องดีลกับพวกอีเดียท พูดไม่รู้เรื่องก็มีคนพูดแทน แถมไม่ต้องมีเมียมีลูก

 

 

และถึงมีก็มีคนเลี้ยงให้!!!!

 

 

ชีวิตในฝันชัดๆ!!!!

 

และแม้เขา…มิสเตอร์เชอร์ล็อก โฮล์มส์ …คนที่ฉลาด และมีสไตล์ที่สุด ก็จะสร้างชีวิตที่สมบูรณ์แบบไร้ที่ติดแบบนี้ไม่ได้

 

ถ้าไม่มีจอห์น

 

ตอนนี้มอริอาร์ตี้ก็ตายไปแล้ว เขาคิดว่าถ้าจอห์นอยู่ในมือเขาอย่างเต็มตัวเมื่อไหร่ จะไม่มีอะไรจะทำให้จอห์นต้องออกจากชีวิตเขาไปอีก นอกจาก

 

ผู้หญิง…

 

ตอนนี้ยังดีที่อยูด้วยกัน …เขาไม่ต้องหันหน้าไปดูยังรู้ว่าตอนนี้จอห์นกำลังลากโต๊ะไม้เล็กๆมีล้อมาวางข้างหัวเตียง เชอร์ล็อกได้ยินเสียงวางกรอบรูป

 

เสียง…

 

แหวนแต่งงานสองวง

 

รูปหัวเตียงเป็นแมรี่สินะ

 

เชอร์ล็อกคิดไปคิดมาจัดหนังสือผิดๆถูกๆ …สืบซ่อนรักนี่ของแมรี่ใช่มั้ย พรุ่งนี้จะเอาไปเผาส่งคืนไปให้เหมือนกระดาษเงินกระดาษทอง เป็นไงหละเชงเม้งนอกเทศกาล อยู่ที่โน่นคงดีใจเหมือนเจอคริสท์มาสนอกฤดูหนาวเลยสินะ.…เป็นห่วงคุณมอร์แสตนว่าถ้าไม่มีอะไรจะอ่านแล้วเหงาแล้วจะมาหลอกหลอนแถวนี้…อยากได้อะไรเอาคืนไปให้หมดเลยนะ

 

ยกเว้นจอห์น…..

 

เขาจำได้ว่าจอห์นเสียผู้เสียคนไปตอนที่เข้าใจว่าเขาตาย ตอนนั้นจอห์นมานั่งเศร้าที่หลุมศพเขาทุกวัน เชอร์ล็อกทั้งอยากทัก ทั้งอึดอัด แต่ทุกข์วันนั้นมันยังทนได้ แล้วเขาก็รู้สึกดีที่จอห์นเสียใจปางตาย เพราะนั่นยืนยันได้ว่า ถ้าเขากลับมาจอห์นต้องยินดีที่จะกลับมาอยู่ด้วยกันแน่นอน

 

แต่อยู่ๆจอห์นก็หายไป และไม่กลับมาอีกเลย จนเขาเผลอไปมัวสืบเรื่องจอห์นจนเกือบเสียทีให้กับลูกน้องของมอริอาร์ตี้ แต่ก็ได้รู้ว่าจอห์นกำลังจะเดินไปข้างหน้า และเลือกแต่งงานกับผู้หญิงคนหนึ่ง ชื่อแมรี่ ตอนนั้นเชอร์ล็อกเสียใจเล็กๆน้อยๆเหมือนเด็กอนุบาลที่เพื่อนสนิทไปเล่นกับคนอื่น…เขาไม่เคยยอมรับกับคนธรรมดาว่าตัวเองเหมือนเด็ก เพราะว่าคนอื่นจะเข้าใจไปอีกทาง แต่ในความคิดของเขา เด็กคือคนที่ไม่ต้องประณีประณอมคอมโพรไมซ์เพราะยังไม่รู้จักโลก พอรู้จักโลกแล้วเป็นคนที่ไม่ฉลาดพอจะเลือกได้หละก็ เลยจำเป็นต้องต่อรอง แต่สำหรับเขา เชอร์ล็อกโฮล์มส เขาไม่จำเป็นต้องต่อรองกับอะไรทั้งนั้น เขาเลือกที่ใช้ชีวิตแบบไหนก็ได้ ในขณะที่ทุกคนหน้าดำคร่ำเครียด ดังนั้น เขาจึงใช้ชีวิตได้ไม่ต่างจากตอนที่เป็นเด็ก ทุกครั้งที่คนด่าว่าเขาทำตัวเป็นเด็ก เขาก็จะต่อประโยคในใจว่า ขอบใจนะ แต่นั่นเพราะฉันคู่ควร…

 

ตอนนั้นเด็กชายหยิกเสียใจ แต่ก็เสียใจไปได้แป๊บๆ ก็เปลี่ยนเป็นนับถือจอห์น….เขาได้เห็นว่าจอห์นเก่งกว่าที่เขาคิด คนตายไปแล้วจะมาสนใจทำไม แกร่งแบบนี้แหละ จอห์นของฉัน…..อย่างน้อยก็มีเรื่องหนึ่งที่จอห์นทำได้ดีกว่า คือการลืมเขา สำหรับเขาขนาดว่าจอห์นยังไม่ตายเขายังจิตตก(แม้ว่าไม่อยากจะยอมรับ) แต่นี่เขาตายต่อหน้าต่อตา จอห์นยังลืมและก้าวไปข้างหน้าได้ นี่แหละคนที่ควรค่าให้เชอร์ล็อก โฮล์มสจะเรียกว่าเพื่อนสนิท 

 

เชอร์ล็อกมองไปที่โต๊ะหัวเตียง

 

 

แต่ทีแมรี่ ทำไมลืมไม่ได้วะ??

 

เขาอุตส่าห์หลงคิดมาตั้งนานสองนานว่าจะแกร่งจริง…

 

ที่ไหนได้….

 

 

ลืมคนที่สำคัญที่สุดในชีวิตไม่ได้เหมือนกันนั่นแหละ…

 

 

หึหึ เชอร์ล็อกหัวเราะในใจ ที่เขาไม่แพ้จอห์นจริงๆซักหน่อย….เสมอกันต่างหาก เขาก็ไม่เคยลืมจอห์น จอห์นก็ไม่เคยลืมแมรี่…งั้นๆแหละว้าจอห์นเอ๊ย…ยังอีกไกลนะจ๊ะถ้าจะวัดรอยเท้า…เพราะนอกนั้นฉันชนะหมด

 

“เป็นไรหนะเชอร์ล็อก” จอห์นมองเขาอย่างสงสัย แถมทำหน้าเป็นห่วงอีก

 

“หืม???”

 

“เห็นทำหน้าเศร้า…. ไม่เป็นไรนะลูกหนะฉันเลี้ยงเอง เครียดเรื่องนี้อยู่เหรอ” จอห์นหน้าเสีย เขาไม่เคยเห็นเชอร์ล็อกทำหน้าเศร้ามาก่อน ขนาดคืนก่อนที่จะต้องวัดกับมอริอาร์ตี้ยังแค่เงียบๆ ไม่ได้ทำหน้าเศร้าแบบนี้

 

เชอร์ล็อกอึ้งไปสองวิ…เพราะไม่เคยมีใครทักว่าเขาทำหน้าเศร้ามาก่อน

 

“ก็ดี” เชอร์ล็อกฉวยคำที่ลอยอยู่ใกล้ที่สุดมาตอบ เพราะหลังจากสองวิแล้วก็ยังอึ้งอยู่ แล้วรีบเคลียร์สีหน้า

 

“ขอบคุณหนะเป็นมั้ย เลี้ยงลูกให้หนะเรื่องใหญ่นะ”

 

จอห์นถามด้วยเสียงและสีหน้าที่เหมือนทั้งจริงจังเหมือนทั้งเสียใจหน่อยๆ ทั้งที่ตัวเองก็ไม่อยากจะเอามาคิดมากอีกแล้ว…นึกได้แบบนี้จอห์นก็ถอนหายใจ เชอร์ล็อกไม่เคยเห็นคุณงามความดีเห็นแต่ฟังก์ชั่นของเขามาโดยตลอด เห็นเป็นคนใช้ ใช้ทำนั่นทำนี่ นี่ถ้าอยู่ด้วยแล้วไม่สนุก จอห์นคงไปตั้งนานแล้ว…จริงๆก็พยายามจะไปตั้งนานแล้วหละ แต่ไปไม่ได้สักทีต่างหาก แล้วพอกำลังจะไปได้ แม้ว่าจะไม่สวยนัก…

 

มันก็ดันกลับมา…

 

เชอร์ล็อกเงียบ ทำคิ้วย่นเพราะคิดว่าไม่จำเป็นต้องขอบคุณ …ไม่ใช่ว่ากวนตีนหรืออะไร เพราะเรื่องที่ยิ่งใหญ่และควรขอบคุณกว่านี้ คือขอบคุณพระเจ้า ที่สร้างจอห์นขึ้นมาและพาให้เขากับจอห์นมาพบกัน แต่ในเมื่อพระเจ้าไม่มีจริง ดังนั้นเขาก็ไม่ต้องขอบคุณใครหรืออะไรในโลกอีก เพราะทุกอย่างในชีวิตของเขามันสำเร็จไปตั้งแต่จอห์นมาอยู่กับเขาแล้ว… จริงๆเคยอยากพูดให้จอห์นฟัง แต่กลัวจอห์นจะเข้าใจผิด เดี๋ยวจะหาว่าใสเซเลอร์มูน แล้วเดี๋ยวจะเข้าใจว่าอยากได้จอห์นเป็นอย่างอื่นที่ไม่ใช่เพื่อน เดี๋ยวก็พาลกลัวเตลิดเปิดเปิงหนีข้ามชายแดนไปจะว่ายังไง? ไม่ได้ !! พูดไม่ได้เด็ดขาด!!

 

จอห์นเห็นเชอร์ล็อกเงียบแล้วกลอกตาไปมาอย่างตื่นๆ ก็ได้แต่ปลง เอาเหอะมันคงไม่รู้เรื่องจริงๆ…ไอ้นี่รู้จักช่วยชีวิตเขา มิสซิสฮัดสัน และสารวัตรเลสตราดก็บุญแล้ว …จะไม่เห็นหัวกันไม่เห็นความสำคัญก็ไม่เป็นไรหรอก ก็น่าจะรู้ชัดอยู่แล้วตั้งแต่วันที่เชอร์ล็อกกลับมาบ้าน เขาทิ้งไม้เท้า กลับมาเดินได้ปกติอีกครั้ง พุ่งเข้าไปกอด แถมร้องไห้โฮแบบไม่อายฟ้าดิน แต่ไอ้นี่ได้แต่ทำหน้าเฉยๆก็แค่กอดตอบแล้วก็กระซิบเบาๆว่า “ฉันกลับมาแล้วนี่ไง”เศร้าสักนิดก็ไม่มี…ดีใจหรือก็เปล่า…ทั้งที่ที่ผ่านมาตั้งแต่เจอกันเนี่ย จอห์นเหมือนได้ของขวัญที่พระเจ้าทำร่วง จู่ๆก็เหมือนพระเจ้ากระชากคืนชีวิตก็พัง แต่ก็ยังเจอแมรี่เลยทรงตัว แล้วพอแมรี่ตายก็ทรุด แล้วพอมันกลับมา…ก็เหมือนเกิดใหม่อีกครั้ง ชีวิตเขาเต็มไปด้วยความไม่แน่นอน ไม่สิ มันเหมือนไปนั่งอยู่บนโรลเลอร์โคสเตอร์…แต่ไอ้นี่กลับตอบด้วยเสียงเรียบเฉย….“ก็กลับมาแล้วไง” นี่คือคำอธิบายวิบากกรรมทั้งหมดของจอห์นจากปากเชอร์ล็อก

 

ก็แค่นั้น

 

จอห์นก้มหน้าแล้วก็ปิดลังที่กำลังจัดอยู่ ก็จัดจะเสร็จแล้วหละ…

 

“ไปกินข้าวเย็นกันมั้ย แอนเจโล่ พาลูกสาว…” เชอร์ล็อกมองตาขวางๆ จอห์นเลยต้องแก้ก่อน “….ของฉันไปแนะนำด้วยก็ดี”

* * * * * * * * * *

ตอนนี้เชอร์ลีน จอห์นและเชอร์ล็อกกินอาหารเย็นกันเสร็จแล้ว แน่นอนว่าตอนอยู่ในร้านแอนเจโล่จะต้องรู้ว่านี่ลูกสาวใคร หน้าเหมือนกันยังกับก๊อปปี้เพสท์แล้วปริ๊นออกมา ขาดแต่ว่าพ่อมันไม่ยอมเซ็นต์สำเนาถูกต้องเท่านั้น แล้วพอรู้ว่าจอห์นจะรับเป็นลูกบุญธรรมพรุ่งนี้แอนเจโล่ก็ยิ่งยิ้มน้อยยิ้มใหญ่แสดงความยินดีกับเชอร์ล็อกด้วยว่าจะเป็นฝั่งเป็นฝาแล้ว แล้วก็ไปเอาดอกไม้จากไหนไม่รู้มาให้หนูเชอร์ลีน แล้วก็ตามเคยคือบอกว่า “ครอบครัว” นี้กินฟรี แบบไม่ฟังอะไรทั้งสิ้นเชอร์ล็อกก็ไม่ยอมเถียงปล่อยให้จอห์นอธิบายอยูคนเดียว เด็กมันก็หัวเราะฮื่อๆๆ ฮี่ๆๆๆ ดีใจที่มีคนเอาดอกไม้มาต้อนรับ เลยไม่ได้แก้ต่างอะไรแทนจอห์นไปด้วยอีกคน

 

จอห์นสังเกตว่าแปลกอย่างนึงที่มีเด็กผู้หญิงโต๊ะข้างๆมองมาที่เชอร์ลีนแล้วพยายามทัก แถมทำตาเป็นประกายอีกต่างหาก… แต่เชอร์ลีนทำเป็นไม่เห็น เชอร์ล็อกก็แอบขำ นี่มันรู้อะไรกันแล้วไม่บอกฉันอีกแล้ว ถามเข้าเชอร์ลีนก็เอาแต่ก้มหน้า เชอร์ล็อกก็เอามือไปลูบโบสีน้ำเงินบนหัวเชอร์ลีนแล้วก็ยิ้มๆ ทำหน้ามีเลศนัย เชอร์ลีนก็ลอบมองเชอร์ล็อกเหมือนน้อยใจที่เชอร์ล็อกขำเธอ แล้วก็ขยับส้อมกับมีดก๊อกๆแก๊กๆเหมือนจะกินก็กินไม่ค่อยลง แต่พยายามฝืนตัดเนื้อใส่ปากอย่างทุลักทุเล

 

ตอนนี้กลับมาถึงห้องนอนแล้วต่างคนต่างขึ้นเตียงคนละข้าง จอห์นอยากจะถามใจจะขาดว่าพูดออกมาดอกพิกุลมันจะร่วงหรือไง ร่วงมาเลยจะได้เอาไปขาย??? เบื่อจะกัดก้อนเกลือกินแล้วเนี่ย...เขาพลิกตัวไปดู…อื้อหืมมม เต็มตา ไม่ใช่แค่หลับแล้ว แต่ถอดหมดแล้ว ต่อไปนี้จะนอนแก้ผ้าทุกคืนเลยใช่มั้ย….ผ้าห่มก็พันอยู่แค่สะโพก ตื่นเช้ามาก็คงจะเจอมันมุดมาอยู่ในผ้าห่มเขา ไม่ก็นอนท่าปลาดาวไร้อาภรณ์ปกคลุมแน่ๆ

 

จอห์นคิดว่าห้ามเท่าไหร่ก็คงไม่ฟัง เดี๋ยวต้องหาเหตุผลร้ายแปดพันประการมาซัพพอร์ตการแก้ผ้านอนอีกแน่ๆ แล้วมันก็โวหารเยี่ยมซะด้วย ถ้าชักแม่น้ำทั้งห้าไปเรื่อยๆจนเขาก็เริ่มอินแล้วแก้ผ้านอนตามมันจะทำยังไง? ดังนั้นเขาจึงต้องงัดมาตรการณ์เด็ดขาดมาจัดการ! ว่าแล้วเขาก็หยิบไอโฟนคู่ใจมาถ่าย …ถ่ายมันนี่แหละจะถ่ายใคร…. นี่ถ้าพูดไม่รู้เรื่องคงต้องขู่แบล็กเมล์แล้วสินะ …คราวนี้แหละมึง…จะดังเป็นคิม คาร์ดาเชี่ยน….เชอร์ล็อกเป็นคนหลับลึก … จอห์นเลยจับพลิกแถมดึงผ้าให้ต่ำพอปิด…แล้วก็ถ่ายเก็บไว้สารพัดมุม

 

จอห์นฝันถึงวันที่เชอร์ล็อกจะโดนเขาต้อนจนมุมบ้าง อยากเห็นมันกรีดร้องว่า ทำไมภาพมันหลุดไปได้!!! เขาก็จะตบมันกลับด้วยประโยคคลาสสิก...

 

....Because I took you Pics ไงหละหยิก…เป็นไงหละ หลึมไปเลยสิ!!!

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกหลับลึกจริงๆ ชนิดเอาน้ำสาดก็ยังไม่ตื่น เรียกก็ไม่ลุก ปลุกก็ทำเฉย

 

 

แต่พอดีคราวนี้

 

ฉันยังไม่หลับเลยไง….เชอร์ล็อกคิด

 

ถ่ายได้ถ่ายไป ...ถ้ากิ๊กเอาโทรศัพท์มาเล่น….มึงนั่นแหละจะเดือดร้อน…..

...ในท้องพระโรงยังแก้ผ้ามาแล้ว …แต่เอาเหอะนะ ปล่อยให้รู้สึกเป็นต่อมั่งดีกว่า…

 

ยังคิดไม่เสร็จโทรศัพท์ก็มา จอห์นก็หยุดถ่ายรูป แล้วรีบรับ

 

กิ๊ก ….กิ๊กโทรมา

 

จอห์นก็เริ่มคุยงุงิ ตามประสาคนจีบกัน อายุไม่ใช่น้อยแต่หาได้แคร์ไม่เพราะคนนี้ยังวัยรุ่น แค่ 27 เท่านั้นเอง เชอร์ล็อกที่ทำเป็นหลับแล้ว ก็คิดว่า เห็นทีต้องหลับจริงๆสักที ไม่รู้จะฟังประโยคปัญญาอ่อนไปทำไม ผ่านไปสิบนาที เชอร์ล็อกก็ยังไม่หลับ จอห์นก็คุยไปขำไป ดึงผ้าห่มไป แถมยังมีเสียงลอดมาว่า บ้าหรา จริงดิ เต็งก็ หมีน้อย ลิงจ๋อ งุงิ คริคริ กรักกรัก กริ๊กกริ๊ก ประโยคแถบๆไอคิวสี่สิบทำไมคนเป็นแฟนกันต้องคุยกันแบบนี้วะ? หมีเหมอลิงเลิงอะไรเนี่ย กุดูเมาคลีลูกหมาป่าอยู่หรือไง?…. เชอร์ล็อกรำคาญใจจะขาด เพราะทั้งง่วงทั้งที่ไม่อยากให้จอห์นมีกิ๊กเลยสุดทนคว้ามือถือมา จอห์นจะห้ามก็ไม่ทันเพราะคิดว่าเชอร์ล็อกหลับเลยไม่ได้ป้องกันตัว

 

เขากลัวจอห์นจะแย่งคืนไปได้เลยยืนขึ้นพูด ยืนแก้ผ้าจอห์นเลยไม่เข้ามาใกล้มาก แถมยืนตรงหน้าต่างอีก….ทำให้คนในตึกฟากตรงข้ามหากมองมาจากมุม 45-120 องศาตะวันออก จะสามารถรับชมปรากฏการณ์นี้ได้ด้วยตาเปล่า เพราะวันนี้ท้องฟ้าและผ้าม่านเปิด หากมีกล้องส่องทางไกลจะเห็นได้ถึงร่องก้นเลยทีเดียว…

 

จอห์นนึกว่าจะคว้าไปแค่ปิด

 

แต่…. มันคว้าไปพูดเลย

 

“ โทรมาพรุ่งนี้แล้วกันนะครับคุณลิง…หรือคุณหมี…”

 

เอ๊ะจอห์น…เมื่อกี๊คุยกับตัวอะไรนะ??” เชอร์ล็อกหันมาถามหน้าจริงจัง...

 

เชอร์ล็อกถามแต่จอห์นยังไม่ทันจะตอบก็หันไปกรอกเสียงลงโทรศัพท์ต่อ จอห์นก็ได้แต่กุมขมับ

“อืม…จอห์นไม่ง่วงแต่ผมง่วง…อ๋ออ ทำไมต้องรำคาญเหรอ …พอดี”…เชอร์ล็อกเคาะนิ้วกับผนังกุกๆแบบว่าจะพูดว่าอะไรดีนะ?? …..

 

“อ้อ ผมนอนข้างเขาหนะครับ…”

 

เชอร์ล็อกกรอกเสียงลงโทรศัพท์อย่างง่วงๆ เป็นต่อๆ แถมโทนกำมะหยี่ชวนสยิ้วกิ้ว…แล้วยังจะแฝงแววกัดจิก…ได้ยินแบบนี้ไปผู้หญิงที่ไหนจะไม่ช็อก เป็นเก้งหม้อก็ไม่บอก สาวปลายสายได้แต่อึ้ง สามนาทีต่อมาหล่อนมีสติ โทรมาด่าจอห์น จอห์นมองเชอร์ล็อกที่ทำเป็นหลับอย่างแค้นๆ เขาโมโหเลือดขึ้นหน้า ก่อนลุกจากเตียง เปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้า เพื่อจะไปข้างนอก ถอดแม่งตรงนี้แหละ กำลังโมโห เมิงแก้ได้กุก็แก้ได้!

 

เชอร์ล็อกหันขวับรวบผ้าห่มมาห่อตัว แล้วทำหน้าเฉยที่สุดเท่าที่จะเฉยได้

 

“ถ้าจะออกไป กลับมาก็ไปนอนโซฟาแล้วกันนะ ฉันไม่อยากตกใจตื่นเสียงเปิดประตู... นอนไม่พอเดี๋ยวสมองฝ่อ พอดีไม่อยากโง่จนต้องคุยกับสัตว์!!!” ในที่สุดเขาก็เหวี่ยงจนได้ทั้งคำพูดทั้งน้ำเสียงและระดับความดังที่ดังไปกว่าไวโอลินซะอีก

 

จอห์นเองก็สุดทน…หาเรื่องเองแล้วยังไล่ไปนอนโซฟา ตัวเองก็หลับลึกยังกะอะไรดี

 

“คงไม่ต้องนอนโซฟาหรอก… เพราะคืนนี้ฉันกำลังจะไปนอนเตียงอื่น!!” จอห์นโต้กลับ เสียงดังยิ่งกว่าเพลงที่เชอร์ลีนเปิด แล้วจอห์นก็รีบเดินออกจากห้องไปอย่างโกรธๆ

 

เชอร์ล็อกโมโหลุกขึ้นมาปิดประตูไล่หลังเสียงดังสนั่น กูไม่ได้นอนคนทั้งซอยก็ไม่ต้องนอน!! เขางุ่นง่านจนนอนไม่หลับ เลยต้องใส่เสื้อผ้าเดินลงมาข้างล่าง แล้วกระแทกตัวลงบนโซฟา

 

คิดสิคิด ทำไงให้หลับดี

 

คิดเสร็จแล้วเขาก็เอาสีมาทาผนังเป็นรูปหัวใจ ทับหน้ายิ้ม ทาเสร็จแล้วก็ลืมไปเลยว่าทำไมไม่เปลี่ยนทิศ พรุ่งนี้ก็ต้องมานอนหน้าตากแดดอีก…

 

เชอร์ล็อกเดินไปแง้มม่านหน้าต่างชั้นสองดูจอห์น เขาเห็นว่าจอห์นไปถึงเกาะกลางถนนแล้ว …ดังนั้นสียังไม่ทันจะแห้งเชอร์ล็อกก็ต้องคว้าปืนมารัวยิง เชอร์ลีนตกใจวิ่งลงมาข้างล่าง แต่ก็ไม่ได้กรี๊ด…ตามสไตล์หละ... นึกว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น …. เป็นไปตามคาดว่าจอห์นต้องได้ยินเสียงปืนแล้วจะต้องเป็นห่วงเด็ก…จอห์นโทรมาที่บ้านบอกว่าไม่ต้องตกใจ อาจะกลับมารับ ….ก่อนไปเด็กมายืนแอบมองเชอร์ล็อกอยู่ข้างประตูว่าทำไมต้องยิงปืน ทำตาแป๋ว ปากก็มุบๆมิบๆ ทั้งตกใจทั้งสงสัย….แล้วเชอร์ล็อกก็ยิงอีกสี่ห้านัด จนเชอร์ลีนต้องรีบคว้าเสื้อโค้ทสีแดงเข้มแล้ววิ่งลงไปนั่งรอจอห์นข้างล่าง

 

หึ!!! ดูซิกระเตงลูกเล็กเด็กแดงเบอร์กันดีไปแบบนี้ จะเดทกันยังไงไหว จะไปผับก็ไม่ได้ จะม่านรูดก็ไม่ดี จะไปแจ๊ะกันในบ้านเด็กจะไปนอนตรงไหน?? เด็กอายุแค่สิบสาม ถ้าเอาไปด้วย…คนอย่างจอห์นคงไม่อยากจะให้นอนดึก

 

….ยังไงก็ต้องกลับมาในไม่เกินสองชั่วโมงนี้แหละ....

 

หึ…เชอร์ล็อกยิ้มออกมา โยนปืนที่ไร้กระสุนแล้วไว้บนโซฟา แล้วก็ค่อยๆเดินขึ้นไปนอนบนห้อง

 

มิสซิสฮัดสันมาตั้งนานแล้วแต่ขาไม่ดีเลยขึ้นมาถึงช้า “เชอร์ล็อก เธอนี่แย่จริงๆเลยนะ ฉันสะดุ้ง ฉัน….” แต่เชอร์ล็อกก็ไม่หยุดหันมามองแม้แต่น้อย

 

ตอนนี้เขาพร้อมจะหลับแล้ว ใครมันจะตื่น ใครมันจะจิตหงุดหงิม ใครมันจะง่วงแต่นอนไมได้ก็ช่างมันปะไร...แล้วก็สลัดผ้าลงไปนอนขดบนเตียงอันแสบอบอุ่น

* * * * *

เลสตราดเดินมึนอยู่ที่สวนสาธารณะ นี่มันก็ตีสองแล้ว อีกไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก็จะครบเวลาที่ศพต่อไปกำลังจะเกิดขึ้น เขาพยายามจะคิดให้ออกว่าฆาตกรเป็นใคร หรือจะหาหลักฐานต่อไปยังไง หรือแม้กระทั่งศพต่อไปควรจะเป็นใครก็ยังดี แต่เขาก็คิดไม่ออก หรือต้องพึ่งเชอร์ล็อกอีกแล้ว? เขาคิดก่อนถามทุกครั้งไม่ใช่ว่าเอะอะอะไรจะถามเชอร์ล็อกหมด แค่นี้มันก็ว่าเขาปัญญาอ่อนอยู่ทุกเมื่อเชื่อวัน ??? แต่เอาเหอะเขามีหัวใจ เขาจะไม่ปล่อยให้ใครต้องตายอีกแม้จะโดนด่าอีกกี่ครั้งดูถูกดูแคลนทำร้ายจิตใจอีกกี่หกก็ช่าง ….เขาก็เป็นหัวใจเหมือนกัน ทำไมใครๆก็ชอบบอกว่าเชอร์ล็อกเป็นสมองจอห์นเป็นหัวใจวะ??

 

แล้วฉันหละ แล้วฉัน?

 

ก่อนจะหยิบโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมา เขาเห็นจอห์น แน่หละต้องเป็นจอห์น กับสาวหมือนจะมาเดท แต่มาเดทกลางสวนสาธารณะเนี่ยนะ แล้วนั่นอะไร หม้ายเหรอ?? ทำไมมีลูกโตตัวจะเท่าจอห์นอยู่แล้วมาเดินด้วย แต่ทำไมคนจับมือเด็กคือจอห์น ไม่ใช่แม่เด็ก??

 

ช่างเหอะโทรหาเชอร์ล็อกก่อน ใครจะเป็นเมียใคร เด็กจะลูกใครก็เอาไว้ก่อนแล้วกัน

* * * * * * * * * * * *

เชอร์ล็อกตื่นจากฝันหวานหลังหลับไปสองชั่วโมง ตอนนี้ตีสองแล้ว แต่เพราะเสียงโทรศัพท์ดัง และจะเป็นใครไปไม่ได้นอกจากเลสตราดกับจอห์น จอห์นกำลังโมโหถ้าจะต้องมาเงียบๆแล้วเข้ามานอนเลย ถ้าจะพูดกันอีกทีก็คงต้องเป็นตอนเช้า…

 

ต้องเป็นเลสตราด…

 

“คดีอะไร” เชอร์ล็อกเซ็งนิดๆ ว่าจะหลับท่ามกลางคนตาค้างทั้งย่านซักหน่อย …แต่เขาก็กลายเป็นคนที่จะไม่ได้นอนแน่ๆคืนนี้ซะอย่างงั้น….เขารู้สึกเสียเหลี่ยมนิดๆเพราะรู้ว่าตอนนี้คนทั้งซอยก็คงกำลังสมน้ำหน้าว่ามึงนั่นแหละที่ไม่ได้นอน…ฟินเหมือนดูละครแล้วนางอิจฉาโดนตบ ดูจบแล้วก็นอนฝันดี….หึ!!!ช่างเหอะ คดีมาแล้วรอมาตั้งนาน อารมณ์เสียหงุดหงิดง่ายก็เพราะแบบนี้ไม่ใช่เหรอ นี่ก็จะได้อารมณ์ดีแล้วนี่หว่า…

 

“มารับได้เลย…” เชอร์ล็อกบอกหลังจากได้ทราบรายละเอียดคดี แล้วลุกขึ้นมาใส่เสื้อผ้าที่อยู่ในตะกร้าแล้วเอาน้ำหอมฉีดๆ เอาเหอะ ใส่มันแบบนี้ …ยับหน่อยก็ไม่ต้องถอดโค้ทแล้วกันจะได้ไม่เห็น…โค้ทนี่ช่วยมาหลายงานแล้ว ทำปกตั้งๆยิ่งบังอย่างดี แถมคนมองว่าทำแล้วคูลอีกต่างหาก …ใครจะบอกวะว่าทำเพราะล้วนแล้วแต่ขี้เกียจซักผ้า…กลับมาค่อยฝากจอห์นซัก เพราะพรุ่งนี้จอห์นจะเอาไปใส่เครื่อง …แอบเอาวางไว้ก้นตะกร้าเอาผ้าจอห์นปิดๆ ตอนเทจอห์นก็คงไม่ได้ดูหรอก กว่าจะรู้ตัวก็ตอนเอาไปตากแล้วนั่นแหละ…

 

“จอห์นเดทแม่หม้ายเหรอ” เลสตราดถามยิ้มๆ ขณะเชอร์ล็อกเดินลงจากบันไดมา เชอร์ล็อกไม่ตอบ มองตรงไปข้างหน้าเลสตราดเลยมองตาม จอห์นพาเชอร์ลีนเด็กน้อยในโค้ทสีแดงเพลิง โบสีน้ำเงินเดินเข้ามาพอดี เลสตราดเห็นหน้าเธอชัดๆแล้วก็เป็นอันใบ้กิน แล้วยังไม่พอ จ่าโดโนแวนที่น่าจะเห็นเธอตอนนั่งอยู่ในรถก็เดินเข้ามาดูด้วย หล่อนไม่พูดอะไรแต่สายตามันฟ้อง เชอร์ล็อกกลอกตา เออ ให้มันได้งีสิแม่นางเอก แม่คนมีคุณธรรม ผัวชาวบ้านหนะ ยืมมาแล้วคืนเขาหรือยัง??….

 

เป็นอันว่าไม่ต้องถามกันแล้วว่าลูกใคร แต่จอห์นก็พูดออกมากันบรรยากาศมาคุ

 

“ลูกผมเองแหละ” จอห์นยักไหล่ “เชอร์ลีนหนูไปนอนก่อนนะ เดี๋ยวอาจะไปกับคุณพ่อไปทำงานกัน นอนได้เลย คืนนี้หนูนอนดึกมากแล้วนะจ๊ะ” จอห์นบีบไหล่เชอร์ลีนทีนึง แล้วก็ยิ้มให้ เชอร์ลีนเล่นกำไลอันใหม่ ที่ทำจากบล็อกตัวอักษรไปด้วยพร้อมพยักหน้า แล้วก็ปลดมันใส่ในกระเป๋าโค้ท

 

“ไม่ต้องไปหรอก” เชอร์ล็อกตอบ จริงๆคดีนี้มันไมได้น่าสนใจอะไรเลย เขารู้ตัวคนร้ายแล้วแต่ที่ไปคืออยากเหวี่ยงจอห์นมากกว่า

 

“ชอบอะไรน่าเบื่อนักก็ไม่ต้องไป” เชอร์ล็อกหันมาตอบหน้าตาเฉย จอห์นฉุนขึ้นมา นี่จะเอายังไงกัน ทำไมเด็กแบบนี้ …แล้วนี่จะมาอยู่ด้วยกันทำไม ย้ายออกพรุ่งนี้เลยดีมั้ยแล้วเอาเชอร์ลีนไปอยู่ด้วย…

 

“เออ ฉันก็เหนื่อยแล้วเหมือนกัน” จอห์นตอบโดยไม่หันมามอง ก่อนเดินนำเชอร์ลีนขึ้นชั้นบน

 

เชอร์ล็อกเหลือบตามองตาม เขาแน่ใจว่าคืนนี้จอห์นต้องเสียดายที่ไม่ได้ไปทำคดีด้วยกันแน่ๆ แต่มันผิดแผนเล็กน้อยตอนที่เดทนี้มันเป็นไปด้วยดีนี่สิ เชอร์ลีนดูสนุก แสดงว่าผู้หญิงคนนี้ใจดี และคนใจดีมักจะชื่นชมคนใจดี ผู้ชายที่ยอมเลี้ยงลูกให้เพื่อนนี่ยิ่งแมน น่ารัก อบอุ่นเข้าไปใหญ่ ในขณะที่เขาดูเป็นคนเลวไม่มีความรับผิดชอบ ใจร้าย คนธรรมดาอยู่ข้างตัวร้ายมันก็กลายเป็นพระเอก….ฝั่งจอห์นเองก็คงปลื้มที่สาวไม่ว่าอะไรที่พาเด็กมา เดทครั้งต่อไปคงได้คุยกันเรื่องครอบครัว…

 

เขาดันโมโหจนลืมอนุมานลักษณะผู้หญิง เลยผลออกมาแบบนี้

 

ทำไมอะไรๆมันเป็นแบบนี้ไปได้ นอนห้องเดียวกับจอห์นนี่แทนที่จะควบคุมได้ง่าย กลายเป็นยากกว่าตอนอยู่คนละห้องอีก…แถมยังต้องมาเจออะไรที่ไม่อยากเจอ …รูปเมียเก่าที่ลืมไม่ได้ ทำให้เขาผิดหวังว่าจอห์นไม่แน่จริงนี่หว่า กับอีกเรื่องที่แย่กว่าอีกคือ ต่อไปนี้เขาต้องมานอนฟังจอห์นคุยกับกิ๊กทุกคืนเหรอ แล้วจะนอนหลับลงได้ยังไง?? ไอ้เขาก็ไม่เคยมีแฟนเลยลืมไปซะสนิทว่าคนเป็นแฟนกันมันต้องคุยกันทุกวี่ทุกวัน ยิ่งตอนยังจีบกันไม่ติด….คงจะคุยมาราธอน แล้วไหนจะเดทกันจนยับเยิน…

 

“เชอร์ล็อก…เป็นอะไรหนะ….ทำไมหน้า…เศร้า… ไม่ใช่สิ ไม่ค่อยสบายใจ…” เลสตราดถามตะกุกตะกักเพราะงง เนื่องจากไม่เคยเห็นเชอร์ล็อกหน้าเศร้ามาก่อน…

 

“เศร้า???” เชอร์ล็อกไม่รู้ตัวด้วยซ้ำว่าเศร้าหรือไม่เศร้าแต่ต้องรีบชักสีหน้ากลับไปเป็นเทพบุตรแวมไพร์เหมือนเดิม คือฉันฉลาด ฉันหล่อ ฉันรวย ฉันดีกว่าทุกคน…

 

แต่ทำไมวันนี้มีสองคนแล้วที่ทักว่าเขาทำหน้าเศร้าๆ

 

ช่างเหอะ

 

เพราะThe Show Must Go On

* * * * * * * * *

จอห์นล้มตัวลงนอน ทำไมมันปวดหัวแบบนี้วะ แล้วต่อไปจะอยู่กันยังไง จอห์นลุกขึ้นไปล็อกกลอนประตู เขาไม่เคยทำพฤติกรรมเด็กแบบนี้มาก่อน เอาสิ รบกับเด็กมันก็ต้องทำแบบนี้หละวะ

 

คืนนี้ใครกันแน่ที่ต้องนอนโซฟา?

 

จอห์นหยิบรูปแมรี่มาดู เขาสำนึกได้ว่า แม้ชีวิตช่วงนั้นจะทั้งเศร้า ทั้งน่าเบื่อแค่ไหนสำหรับทั้งเขาและแมรี่ผู้ซึ่งแต่งงานกับเขาเพื่อเลียแผลใจเพราะคู่หมั้นของเธอเสียชีวิต, แต่มันก็เป็นช่วงที่ชีวิตเต็มไปด้วยความสงบสุข

 

เขาผล็อยหลับไปทั้งที่วางรูปแมรี่ไว้บนอก


	4. : I'll make him my best friend forever

ช้านี้จอห์นนัดกินกาแฟกับเพื่อนทหารที่ปลดระวางจากอัฟกานิสถานเช่นเดียวกัน เพราะประมาณสองสามเดือนมานี้เขาจะออกมาวิ่งตอนเช้า และเขาเพิ่งจะกลับมาติดต่อกับโลกภายนอกเมื่อเชอร์ล็อกกลับมา และเมื่อสหวาระวันเกิดอยากจะเจอกันและเวลาว่างอำนวย จึงได้มานั่งล้อมวงกันสี่ซ้าห้านายรอบโต๊ะกาแฟเล็กๆ

 

 

จริงๆก็ไม่ใช่แค่สหวาระจอห์นกับเพื่อนๆหรอก ก่อนออกมา ตอนกำลังจะผูกเชือกรองเท้า เชอร์ล็อกเดินลงมาจากชั้นบนใส่ชุดวอร์มอะดิดาซเต็มยศสีเทามีแถบเหลือง ผ้าคาดหน้าผากก็พร้อม ตั้งแต่หัวจรดทีนแมทช์กันอย่างเตรียมตัวมาดี ถ้าเป็นทหารก็เปรียบเหมือนใส่ชุดขาวติดยศเหน็บกระบี่ เดินตามมาเฉยๆเหมือนได้ผ่านการตะแคงนัดกันก่อนนอน….

 

จอห์นก็ถามว่าอะไรเนี่ย มันก็ตอบตามประสามันนั่นแหละว่า จะไปวิ่งไม่ใช่เหรอ?? ซึ่งแปลเป็นภาษาคนจะได้เท่ากับ เฮ้ยไปด้วยดิ…

 

 

เชอร์ลีนที่มาถึงโต๊ะอาหาร กำลังจะหยิบแซนวิชที่จอห์นทำไว้ให้ เพราะเชอร์ลีนปกติจะไปโรงเรียนเช้ามาก ปกติจอห์นไม่ค่อยทำกับข้าว แต่พอเห็นเด็กไม่ได้รับการเอาใจใส่จากพ่อเลย จอห์นก็รู้สึกเหมือนดูรายการวงเวียนชีวิต เลยอดใจไม่ได้ แทนที่จะให้เชอร์ลีนกินง่ายๆ แค่สก็อนกับแยม มัฟฟิน โกโก้ จอห์นเลยต้องเพิ่มหัวใจใส่ความรักทำอาหารเช้าเป็นเรื่องเป็นราวให้เชอร์ลีนกิน เด็กจะได้รู้สึกดี เพราะเด็กวัยก่อนจะเป็นวัยรุ่นจะอ่อนไหวมากเป็นพิเศษ

 

 

พอเห็นเชอร์ล็อกเดินลงมาทั้งที่ปกติหกโมงครึ่งไม่มีทางตื่น เชอร์ลีนก็มองตามและงงว่าจะวางหรือจะงับ …หันไปหันมาสักครู่จนเชอร์ล็อกกำลังจะไปถึงประตู เชอร์ลีนวางแซนด์วิช แล้วปลดกระเป๋าที่สะพายหยิบรองเท้าผ้าใบออกมาจากกระเป๋า ใส่แล้วทันทีที่ใส่เสร็จก็วิ่งตามออกมาเกาะมือจอห์นแล้วบอกว่า หนูไปด้วยนะคะอา

 

 

ร้อยวันพันปีไม่มีคิดจะออกมาจ๊อกกิ้ง ดันมาตามดิ๊กๆทั้งพ่อทั้งลูกเอาวันที่เขานัดเจอเพื่อนฝูง ไอ้เพื่อนพวกนี้ปากหมาน้อยเมื่อไหร่ เจอเดินตามกันเป็นเซ็ทแบบนี้ก็คงจะทักว่า แหมจอห์น…ไม่เจอแป๊บเดียวมีลูกมีผัวเลยนะ! ไวไฟจริงๆ! จอห์นเลยต้องขอแยกตัวบอกว่าขอทำธุระครึ่งชั่วโมง แล้วบอกเชอร์ล็อกว่าให้วิ่งอยู่กับเชอร์ลีน เด็กก็ยิ้มพยักหน้าหง็อกแหง็กเข้าทางเชอร์ลีนเป็นที่สุด เชอร์ล็อกก็ตอบด้วยการมองเชอร์ลีนแบบไร้อารมณ์แล้วก็เดินลิ่วๆเหมือนกลัวบุ้งเกาะ…จริงอยู่เขาไม่ได้อยากจะปิดเรื่องลูกสาว แต่ไม่อยากจะให้มันแกรนด์โอเพนนิ่งในหมู่เพื่อนฝูงขนาดนั้น…

 

 

จริงๆแล้ว คุณนายเฮมิลตั้น อ้อ…ลิลี่ วัทสัน เฮมิลตั้น โทรมาขอร้องว่าขอเปลี่ยนใจไม่ให้จดทะเบียนรับเชอร์ลีนเป็นลูกบุญธรรมเพราะกลัวสามีจะเสียหน้า หุ้นตกเปล่าๆ จอห์นก็ไม่อยากดันทุรัง เพราะถ้าเด็กขาดเงิน เขาก็เตี้ยอยู่แล้วเดี๋ยวก็ได้อุ้มค่อม ดังนั้นเชอร์ลีนก็ยังอยู่ในฐานะลูก...ที่เพื่อนยังไม่ยอมรับ….เขาก็เลยต้องช่วยเหลือเชอร์ลีนทางด้านจิตใจเท่าที่จะทำได้ และแม้เชอร์ลีนจะขี้อ้อน งอแงไม่แพ้พ่อ แต่ดีหน่อยตรงที่ไม่ขี้เหวี่ยง ขี้วีนพ่วงมาด้วย ไม่งั้นจอห์นคงต้องเข้าโรงพยาบาลบ้า เพราะลูกก็งอแงเพื่อนก็ง้องแง้ง…

 

 

จอห์นถือคาปูชิโน่ร้อน ไม่ใส่น้ำตาลแล้วลงนั่ง ทุกคนก็คุยกันเรื่องเดทมั่งเมียมั่งก็สะดุดเพราะกลัวจอห์นจะแสลงใจเพราะเมียเพิ่งตายไปไม่นาน

 

“เฮ้ยยย คุยได้…คุยได้จริงๆ เรามาคุยสารทุกข์สุขดิบกันอยู่แล้วนี่หว่า” จอห์นรีบยืนยัน

 

“ถ้าพวกเอ็งอ่านบล็อกไอ้จอห์นมันนะ รับรองว่าจะรู้เลยว่ามันพูดจริงเว่ย” แม็ททิวยักคิ้วอย่างมีเลศนัย ทั้งโต๊ะส่งเสียงแสดงความสงสัยกึ่งๆจะแซวตามประสาผู้ชายแมนๆมารวมตัวกัน จะต้องหู่ฮากันเกินจริงเสมอ แม้ว่าจะไม่มีอะไรขำก็ตาม..

 

 

“บล็อกแม่งไม่เห็นมีเรื่องมันเลยหวะ” อินดราสงสัย “มีแต่ไอ่โฮล์มส์ไรนั่นหนะ รู้ได้ไงว่ามันโอเค”

 

 

“อ้าว…เอ็งอย่าลิมดิวะ มันหยุดเขียนบล็อกไปนานแค่ไหน ข้าเนี่ยนะนั่งรอมันอัพ แต่ก็ไม่เห็นจะอัพ จะชวนมันออกมาเที่ยวก็ไม่ยอมรับโทรศัพท์ ขาก็กลับไปเป๋ แล้วพอเห็นอีกที แม่งเริ่มออกมาจากรูนะ มันก็มีเมียซะและ ใครจะไปชวนมันมาเที่ยว พอเมียตายก็เงียบอีก แต่พอไอ่คุณโฮมส์อะไรเนี่ยกลับมา โอ่โหหห บล็อกมันนี่นะ อัพทุกวัน มุขแพรวพราว ขาเขอหาย ไม่เรียกว่าดีแล้วจะอะไรวะ” แม็ททิวอธิบาย เพื่อนๆทุกคนแทนที่จะฮากันกลับเงียบแล้วมองมาทางจอห์นพร้อมกัน….

 

 

ไหนว่าเกรงใจกูเรื่องแมรี่ไง….จอห์นคิด

 

 

“มุขแพรวพราวเหรอ เอ่อ อะ ตลกด้วยเหรอ ….ดีนะ” จอห์นรีบกำจัดสุญญากาศ “เฮ้ย!! ลุค มาไมวะเนี่ย ไม่เห็นจะพูดอะไรเลย”

 

จอห์นรีบแซวลุคที่นั่งใบ้ยิ้มกริ่มมาตั้งแต่เริ่มสนทนา

 

 

ลุคที่นั่งตรงข้ามกับกระจกอยู่คนเดียว เห็นเด็กผู้หญิงผมสีแดงๆมายืนทำหน้าแบ๊ว งงงวย ไม่รู้จะน่าสงสารหรือน่ารัก หรือยังไงดี เพราะแววตาเหมือนมารอใครสักคน เด็กเห็นลุคจ้องก็ทำท่าจะเปลี่ยนอิริยาบทแต่ก็ไม่ได้ทำ เลยดูขยุกขยิกจะไปก็ไม่ไป มือไม้ก็ไม่รู้จะไว้ตรงไหน…ลุคเลยไม่หยุดมอง…

 

ทุกคนก็เลยมองตามลุค

 

“อ่า…หนูเชอร์ลีน!” จอห์นหมดทางเลือก…กวักมือเรียกให้เข้าไปในร้าน อิเชอร์ล็อกมันไม่ยอมพาเชอร์ลีนไปกินข้าวเช้าจริงๆด้วย นี่ขนาดทำไม่สนใจแล้วนะ เพราะเมื่อกี๊มันนั่นแหละบอกว่าจะให้เชอร์ลีนไปกินข้าวแต่เชอร์ลีนก็ไม่อยากไปคนเดียว ไปกับเด็กหน่อยก็ไม่ได้ แล้วดูซิไล่กลับมาหาเขาเหมือนเดิม

 

 

“พ่อบอกว่าจะไปฟิตเนสต่อค่ะ พ่อเลยบอกให้หนูมาหาอา เพราะอากำลังจะทานข้าว”

 

 

จอห์นไม่อยากจะแกรนด์โอเพนนิ่งแต่ก็ต้องทำ เพราะเชอร์ล็อกคงไม่อยากจะดูแลเด็ก “เอิ่ม…นี่ลูกสาวของฉันเองหละทุกคน”

 

\- - - -

 

 

สิบโมง เจ็ดนาที จอห์นอยู่ที่คลินิก เชอร์ลีนอยู่โรงเรียน…เชอร์ล็อกนอนกลอกตาอยู่บนโซฟา หลังจากลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมา เพราะเมื่อเช้าไปเข้ายิม…สามอาทิตย์มานี้เข้ายิมถี่ยิ่บจนกำยำขึ้นผิดตา เพราะพอเหนื่อย นอนเยอะก็เริ่มกิน …ทั้งหมดนี้ที่ทำไปเพราะมีสิ่งผิดปกติเกิดขึ้น

 

 

เขาก็แค่มีอารมณ์ทางเพศถี่ขึ้น

 

 

แต่ที่น่ากลัวกว่าคือแต่ความน้อยใจ

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกไม่อยากจะยอมรับนัก แต่นี่หละมั้งผลพวงจากสิ่งที่เรียกว่าความผูกพัน ความสัมพันธ์ การให้ความสำคัญ สามคำนี้อัดแน่นอยู่ในคำว่าเพื่อนสนิท ที่เขาเพิ่งพลาดท่ามีขึ้นมาจนได้ ว่าจะไม่มีแล้วเชียว….

 

 

‘ดีนะยังไม่มีความรัก …..’ เชอร์ล็อกคิด

 

 

สามอาทิตย์ก่อนเขาปีนห้องเข้ามาในขณะที่ฝนตกหยิมๆ ถ้าแค่ยายฉิมจะเก็บเห็ดมันจะเป็นอะไรไป แต่เขาดันปีนขึ้นมาเห็นจอห์นเก็บรูปแมรี่ผู้ล่วงลับไว้บนอกแล้วนอนหลับไป พังหมด ทั้งที่เขามาดหมายจะสะใจที่จอห์นตื่นมาเจอเขานอนแก้ผ้าอยู่ข้างๆในยามเช้า แค่นั้นยังไม่พอ เขากะจะ “อรุณสวัสดิ์จอห์น” ด้วยน้ำเสียงงังเงียเปี่ยมสุขในห้วงนิทราเพื่อกวนประสาทจอห์นแท้ๆ….แต่ดันมาเห็นสิ่งที่เขาไม่คิดว่าจะบาดตา แต่พอเห็นจริงๆดันบาดใจอย่างประหลาด แน่สิ เขามีจอห์นเป็นคนสำคัญที่สุด มอริอาร์ตี้คือสีสันในชีวิต แต่จอห์นดันเห็นเขาเป็นสีสัน แต่แมรี่สำคัญที่สุดในชีวิต

 

 

แต่เอาเหอะ แม้ในชีวิตจะไม่เคยต้องประณีประนอมกับอะไร แต่คงจะต้องยอมสักเรื่อง เพราะถ้าเขาจะแก้เผ็ดจอห์นกรณีนี้ได้คือต้องมีความรัก แล้วมันก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องเลยสำหรับเชอร์ล็อก เพราะนี่ขนาดเป็นแค่เพื่อนสนิทนะ เขายังรู้สึกรุนแรงขนาดนี้ แล้วถ้าเชอร์ล็อกมีแฟนคงไม่เป็นอันทำอะไร

 

 

อย่าหาเหาใส่หัวจะดีกว่า

 

 

เพราะเชอร์ล็อกไม่เคยเห็นคนรสนิยมดีที่ไม่โรแมนติก…

 

 

ตื่นเช้าขึ้นมาวันนั้น เขาพบว่าจรวดตั้งลำขึ้นมาอย่างที่ไม่ค่อยได้เป็นมาก่อนหลังพบอนุมานศาสตร์ กับหัดเป็นมิตรกับศพ…เขารวบผ้าปูมาห่อตัวทันแบบเส้นยาแดงผ่าแปด ก่อนจอห์นจะลืมตาตื่นมาเห็นเขาหน้าแดง แล้วก็บรรจงเอานิ้วสั้นๆ มาอังวัดไข้ที่หน้าผาก ซึ่งในวินาทีนั้นสมองเชอร์ล็อกเหมือนโดนหยุดเวลา แม้ไม่ได้ลืมตามองแต่เขาเห็นภาพนิ้วสั้นๆของจอห์นกำลังทาบกับหน้าผากของเขา แถมมันไม่หยุดแค่ที่เดียว จอห์นชักมือออกไปแล้ว สมองเขายังรีพี้ทภาพซ้ำๆ อย่างที่เขาไม่อยากให้เป็น

 

 

พอใจขาดการแช่ดองด้วยภาพเลือด ศพ ความตาย ความเสื่อมถอย ความอยากกินอยากเสพอารมณ์สวยๆงามๆก็ฟุ้งกระจายลามขึ้นมาเหมือนไม้เลื้อยที่งอกอย่างดุดันทะลักเข้าไปปกคลุมไมน์พาเลซอันสง่างาม เนื่องจากได้ปุ๋ยที่ดีจากการนอนมองมนุษย์ขนาดเหมาะมือและเหมาะ…ทุกวัน และไม้เลื้อยเหล่านั้นโดยปกติจะมีปริศนาให้เกาะเกี่ยว แต่ดันไม่มีดดีก็เลยเป็นอย่างที่เห็น…ลามเข้ามาท่วมปราสาทแทน…ความสามารถในการหย่าขาดอารมณ์ความรู้สึกออกจากสติสัมปชัญญปัญญาของเขาก็ลดน้อยถอยลง จนแทบเป็นปุถุชน มีทั้งความต้องการทางเพศเปี่ยมปริ่ม แล้วยังจะรู้สึกน้อยเนื้อต่ำใจ รู้สึกโรแมนติกว่าจอห์นคือเพื่อนสนิท มิสซิสฮัดสันเป็นเหมือนญาติ ตอนนี้เห็นเชอร์ลีนมาเกาะแกะทุกวันบางวูบก็รู้สึกว่ามีลูกขึ้นมา เด็กนี่น่าหมั่นไส้นัก ทำไมต้องหน้าเหมือนกันขนาดนั้น เห็นทีไรก็รู้สึกว่าของกูแน่ๆ….. จอห์นจับหน้าผากยังไม่หนำใจ แต่คงเพราะสงสัยว่าตัวไม่ร้อนทำไมหน้าแดงเลยวัดไข้ไปทั่วหัวลำคอหน้าอก

 

 

… เขาคิดถูกแล้วที่ไม่เรียนชีวะ เพราะมันไร้เหตุผลสิ้นดี แตะข้างบนแต่ดันไปเสียวข้างล่าง…

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกเลยต้องเข้ายิม

 

 

พอหัวถึงหมอนจะได้หลับๆไปซะ ….

 

เข้ายิมมาสามอาทิตย์ ร่างกายจวนจะฟิตปึ๋งปั๋ง ตัวหนาขึ้นมาหน่อยๆ จนคนในบ้านเริ่มสังเกต จอห์นเองก็งงว่าจะล่ำไปทำอะไรวะ? …ก็ยังไม่หายหื่น บวกหวิวในใจเห็นใครก็ผูกพัน เห็นใครก็รักใคร่…เชอร์ลีนเป็นลูก มิสซิสฮัดสันเป็นแม่ อยากโทรหาไมครอฟท์ถามสารทุกข์สุขดิบ เห็นจอห์นเป็น…โน! เออๆ เป็นเพื่อนสนิทนั่นแหละ…แค่อยากมีอะไรด้วยไม่ใช่อะไรเลย เพราะนอนข้างกัน แล้วเขาเองก็ขอให้ได้จิ้มจุ่ม จะหมูจะไก่ก็กินได้ทั้งนั้น ดังนั้นจอห์นเลยโดนเขาจิ้นทะลุทะลวงไปเต็มๆ แล้วตัวเล็กแบบนี้จับพลิกซ้ายขวาหน้าหลังถนัดนัก….แล้วเขาดันรู้อยู่แล้วว่าจอห์นชอบทำอะไร และชอบให้คนทำอะไรให้ไอ้เรื่องบนเตียง บนโต๊ะ ใต้โต๊ะ นอกสถานที่…เขาเคยจดไว้เผื่อให้เมียจอห์นในวันแต่งงานเป็นของขวัญ แต่ดันเปลี่ยนแผนซะก่อนว่าอยากให้จอห์นอยู่สนุกกันไปจนแก่เลยไปเผาทิ้ง ตอนแรกก็ดีใจ แต่มันแย่ตรงจำได้นี่สิ…หนักเข้าๆชักทนไม่ไหว ถ้าขอตรงๆก็เกรงว่าจะเสียเพื่อน….จนเชอร์ล็อกต้องไปใช้บริการน้องๆถี่ขึ้น…น้องๆมหาลัยภาคเลข ฟิสิกส์ แพทย์ เภสัช สัตวแพทย์ ที่เชอร์ล็อกคิดว่าสิ้นไร้ไม้ตอกทางเพศ มีเครือข่ายคนไร้บ้านแล้วทำไมจะมีเครือข่ายเนิร์ดมาบำบัดอาการหื่นที่นานๆจะมีทีไม่ได้ และแม้เขาจะมีฝีมือ แต่เขาก็จ่ายเงิน เพื่อให้น้องๆไม่คิดอาจเอื้อมมาคบเขาเป็นแฟนได้…. และเช่นเดียวกับผนัง

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกชอบยิงหน้ายิ้มเสมอ…

 

 

แต่แค่เปลี่ยนเป็นหน้าคนจริงๆ กับกระสุนอีกชนิดเท่านั้น…

 

 

สิบโมงครึ่ง….เชอร์ล็อกนอนเบื่ออยู่สามสัปดาห์มานี้ที่ไม่มีคดีและต้องอยู่ใกล้ชิดกับจอห์นมากกว่าเดิมทำให้ สารเคมีในร่างกายของเขาเสียสมดุลไปมากทั้งที่ไม่ได้เป็นโรคเบาหวาน ความดัน หรือแม้กระทั่งไมเกรน…

 

 

หรือกูเป็นโรคหัวใจวะ!!!

 

เชอร์ล็อกนึกอย่างตกใจสุดขีด เพราะการมีความรักมันแย่ยิ่งกว่าเป็นมะเร็งซะอีก…

 

 

แต่ถ้ามีคดีต่อให้จอห์นนอนเปลือยเป็นเพื่อน แล้วแถมจอห์นยอมให้เขาทำอย่างที่ทำกับน้องๆ เขาก็ยังทนได้ ดังนั้นปัญหาไม่ได้อยู่ที่นอนข้างจอห์น นั่นเพราะเขาอยากได้คดีต่างหาก ดังนั้นการจะปล่อยจอห์นไป หรือจะหนีจากจอห์นไปเพราะจิตใจว้าวุ่น เป็นการแก้ปัญหาไม่ถูกจุด … ยังไงซะอยู่กับจอห์นดีกว่าปล่อยจอห์นให้หลุดมือไปหาคนอื่น… แค่มีคดี คดีเท่านั้นนน และไม่มีทางหรอกว่าทุกอย่างจะตกต่ำไปตลอด เดี๋ยวคดีก็ชุกเอง เชอร์ล็อกเชื่อมั่นเช่นนั้น!!!

 

 

แต่มอริอาร์ตี้ตายไปแล้ว เห้อออ….เขาถอนหายใจ

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกหลับตา ทุกคราที่พระจันทร์เต็มดวง เขาก็จะมองแล้วเห็นมอริอาร์ตี้อยู่บนนั้นเสมอ พอสิ้นมอริอาร์ตี้ ใช่ เขาเองนั่นแหละทำให้มอริอาร์ตี้ตาย …จริงๆเขาไม่อยากให้เป็นแบบนั้นเลย แต่มอริอาร์ตี้เองนั่นแหละทำให้เขาต้องเลือก เพราะถ้าเขาเลือกมอริอาร์ตี้ จอห์นก็ต้องตาย และนั่น …เขายอมไม่ได้…เขาจึงจำเป็นต้องยอมเสียมอริอาร์ตี้ไป…

 

 

พอดีโทรศัพท์ดัง…เชอร์ล็อกรีบคว้าโทรศัพท์อย่างลิงโลด คดี คดี คดี! ตอนนี้คนเดียวที่เขาอยากรับโทรศัพท์มีแค่เลสตราดเท่านั้น เลสตราด เลสตราด เลสตราด เลสตราด เลสตราด เลสตราด ……

 

 

 

 

อ่าว … แม่…

 

\- - - - -

 

เชอร์ลีนอธิบายสภาพจิตใจตัวเองไม่ถูก ซึ่งมันเป็นสิ่งผิดปกติ เพราะเชอร์ลีนถึงไม่ฉลาดเป็นกรดเหมือนพ่อ แต่เธอไม่เคยไม่รู้จักตัวเอง และความสามารถพิเศษนั้นเองทำให้เธอเริ่มอ่านความคิดคนออก …จริงๆใครๆก็ทำได้ แต่คนนั้นต้องยอมเจ็บที่จะเข้าใจตนเองให้ถ่องแท้ และคนเรามีเรื่องไม่ดีแน่ๆในใจ และถ้ามองมันได้ จะพัฒนาตนเองได้ ที่สำคัญอ่านคนอื่นก็เริ่มจากอ่านตนเองให้ได้สามร้อยหกสิบองศาก่อน…และหนึ่งในสิ่งที่เธอคิดว่าน่าสนใจ คือการแสดง แม้ว่าในหัวเธอจะมีเรื่องเยอะแยะจากสภาพความกดดันต่างๆ แต่เธอก็อดตื่นเต้นไม่ได้ เพราะเธอกำลังอ่านประกาศของชมรมการแสดงที่กำลังประกาศแคสท์บทสำคัญ

 

 

ทีนี้หละแม่จะได้เดบิวท์!! เชอร์ลีนคิด เธออ่านบอร์ดและจดๆๆๆ นั่นนี่โน่น คิดว่าจะโหลดหนังสือมาอ่านก่อนแคสท์มะรืน เชอร์ลีนเขียนยุกยิกท่ามกลางสายตาสาวน้อยสาวใหญ่ที่รุมมองหลังเธอยังกะเป็นตัวประหลาด

 

 

“มองอะไรยะ…พวกหล่อนไม่มีไรทำกันหรือไง…” เชอร์ลีนเหวี่ยง ก่อนหันมาจดต่อ

 

 

“คงได้หรอกนะ อย่างเธอหนะ…” เสียงห้าวๆตะโกนมาแต่ไกล เชอร์ลีนไม่ต้องหันไปมองก็รู้ว่าต้องเป็นยัยเชสก้า ม สาม ทอมคู่ปรับของเธอ ยิ่งเกลียดก็ยิ่งเจอ เจอตั้งแต่เช้ายันเย็น… เชสก้านี่ก็กลัวไม่รู้หรือไงว่าเป็นนักกีฬา ใส่แต่รองเท้ากีฬาทุกวัน…เก๊กเสียงซะห้าวเชียวนะ หล่อตายหละ! เอาจริงๆเชอร์ลีนไม่เคยทำอะไรให้เลย แต่เชสก้าจะตามจิกกัดเชอร์ลีนเสมอ แต่ก็ไม่เคยทำอะไรไปมากกว่านั้น นอกจากด่า ด่า ด่า แล้วก็ด่า

 

 

เชอร์ลีนเดินเข้าไปหาเชสก้าที่กำลังเดินเข้ามาเหมือนกัน ขอโทษนะเชอร์ลีนไม่ใช่นางเอกอ่อนแอ…เธอจะงอแงกับจอห์นวัทสัน ว่าที่พ่อบุญธรรมเท่านั้น เพราะจอห์นน่าอ้อน น่ากอดเล่นยังกะก้อนไหมพรม…เหมาะเป็นที่พักใจสุดๆ…แต่มนุษย์คนอื่นเหรอ อย่าหวังจะได้เห็นด้านอ่อนไหว เพราะคนส่วนมากไม่ได้จิตใจดีเหมือนจอห์น ส่วนมากก็อยากหัวเราะคนอื่นในใจกันทั้งนั้น…เพราะตัวเองจะได้แร็งค์ที่สูงขึ้น เป็นการปลอบใจตัวเองของคนโง่ๆทั่วไป …

 

 

ทั้งเชอร์ลีนและเชสก้าสูงไล่เลี่ยกันคือประมาณ 160 ต้นๆ แต่เชสก้าจะสูงกว่านิดๆ แต่ก็เฉียดๆ 160 ปลายๆ ทั้งสองมายืนประจันหน้ากันกลางทางเดิน ท่ามกลางสายตาเด็กสาวอีกหลายคน

 

เชอร์ลีนจำได้ว่าเพิ่งเข้าไปดูแบ็ทแมนมา เอาซะหน่อย อยากเป็นแค็ทวูเม่นมานานแล้ว เชสก้ามาให้เชอร์ลีนสมหวังพอดี

 

เชอร์ลีนชะโงกหน้าเข้าไปกระซิบข้างหูเชสก้าอย่างมีมาด “เก่งที่สุดในทีมให้ได้ก่อนเหอะ ค่อยมากัดฉันก็ยังไม่สาย…อ้อ ไอ้ที่เก๊กหล่ออยู่เนี่ยนะ ทำเรตติ้งให้แรงสุดในโรงเรียนให้ได้ก่อนนะแล้วค่อยมาเก๊ก” แล้วเชอร์ลีนก็เดินบิดซ้ายขวาอย่างมาดมั่น ตามแบบเจโลเป๊ะๆจากไป เพราะว่าหล่อนกลัวมันเถียง…แต่เธอก็ได้ยินเชสก้าตะโกนเสียงอ่อยๆมาประมาณว่า “เออ อย่างน้อยฉันก็ของจริงก็แล้วกัน เธอหนะ เมื่อไหร่จะเลิกฝืนความรู้สึกตัวเองซักที เชอร์ลีน! หนีฉันได้ แต่หนีตัวเองไม่พ้นหรอกนะ!”

 

 

เชอร์ลีนแม้จะเดินจากมาอย่างผู้ชนะ แต่เชอร์ลีนก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันระหว่างเธอกับเชสก้า ใครจะเจ็บกว่า เพราะพูดเองเชอร์ลีนก็เจ็บแปลบที่ใจยังไงก็ไม่รู้….หนีบ้าหนีบออะไรกัน ใครเสแสร้งกับตัวเอง ฉันว่าฉันนี่แหละซื่อสัตย์กับตัวเองที่สุดแล้ว !!! ถึงได้ทำแบบนี้ไง! เชอร์ลีนเบื่อยัยเชสก้าบ้านี่จริงๆ ทำมารู้ใจเธอดีกว่าตัวเองได้ยังไง? คอยดูนะ แม่จะจัดคืนสักดอก เชอร์ลีนหมายมาดคิดแค้น ทั้งที่ดอกเมื่อกี๊ ตัวเองต่างหากที่ชนะ!?

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

นี่ก็ปากไปเกือบเย็นย่ำ ….จอห์นหยิบโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมามองข้อความแว่บหนึ่ง …ไม่มีเข้า…เขาสับสายตาไปมองประตูห้องตรวจโรค ….คนไข้ยังไม่มา… จอห์นชักงงๆ กับอาการของเชอร์ล็อก วันนั้นก็นอนหน้าแดงตัวงอยังกะคนเป็นไข้ปวดท้อง แต่พอเอามือไปอังตัวก็ไม่ร้อน แล้วหน้าก็แดงกว่าเดิม ถามว่าปวดท้องมั้ยก็บอกว่าเปล่า ร้อยวันพันปีก็ไม่เห็นว่าจะเข้ายิมอยู่ๆมาฟิตออกกำลังกายอะไรตอนนี้ไม่รู้ ข้าวที่ไม่ค่อยจะกินก็กินเอากินเอา สรุปว่ามันเป็นอะไรกันแน่… บางทีเชอร์ล็อกกินข้าวอยู่ดีๆ จอห์นก็มองด้วยความสงสัย มันดันกลับมาจ้องเหมือนกับว่าหมดข้าวเมื่อไหร่กูจะแดรกมึงต่อ!เป็นแบบนี้หลังเชอร์ลีนย้ายมาเล็กน้อย… จอห์นอดใจไม่ไหวเลยกดส่งข้อความ…

 

 

“ทำไรอยู่..เชอร์ล็อก” JW

 

จอห์นรอจนคนไข้ออกไปสองคน

 

“คุณป้าครับ กาแฟทำให้ความดันขึ้นได้นะครับ ไม่ต้องห่วง อย่าเพิ่งคิดว่าเป็นความดันนะครับ ไว้งดกาแฟแล้วเจอกันใหม่ มาวัดกันใหม่แล้วกันเนอะ” จอห์นคุยกับหญิงชราสุขภาพแข็งแรงอย่างใจดี คุณป้าลากลับ

 

สี่สิบนาทีเขาไปแล้ว ทำไมเชอร์ล็อกไม่ตอบ

 

 

จอห์นมองประตูห้องตรวจอีกครั้งก่อนตัดสินใจโทรหา ….

 

จอห์นได้ยินเสียงหอบยังกะม้าของคนสองคนแล้วแอบตกใจ แต่เพราะเป็นเชอร์ล็อกเขาเลยนึกว่าเป็นเรื่องอื่น

 

“จอห์น…เดี๋ยวโทรหานะ”

 

 

ไอ้นั่นยังไม่เท่าไหร่ แต่ไอ้เสียงซี้ดซ้าดฟาดฟืดที่แทรกมานี่… “อา คุณโฮล์มส อ๊ะ คุณ โฮะ อมส์” นี่ทำเอาจอห์นถึงบางอ้อ ว่าเชอร์ล็อกกำลังเที่ยวทุ่งดอกกระเจียวอยู่ หึ้! จอห์นพ่นลมประชดออกจากทางจมูก…. นึกแล้วว่าแกต้องเคย! ไอรีนที่ติดใจก็คงเพราะอย่างงี้สินะ! แต่รายนี้ท่าทางไม่ใช่แฟน คงจะเป็นคู่นอนเฉยๆ เอาเหอะจะใครก็ช่าง มีคนอื่นนอกจากเราก็ดีแล้ว จอห์นคิด เพราะเขาเองก็อยากให้เชอร์ล็อกรู้จักคนอื่นบ้าง ไม่อยากให้เก็บเรื่องอะไรไว้คนเดียว เพราะบางอย่างเขาก็ช่วยไม่ได้

 

 

ดังนั้นเชอร์ล็อกจะนอนกับใคร ก็เป็นเรื่องที่ดี ดังนั้นไม่จำเป็นต้องรู้เลยว่าใคร…จอห์นยิ้มกับตัวเอง…ดีใจแทนเชอร์ล็อก…

 

 

“ใคร” JW

 

จอห์นแทบตีมือตัวเองที่อดไมได้ …จอห์นรู้สึกพลาด โอเคจอห์นไม่ต้องรู้ดีกว่า มันไม่เกี่ยวอะไรกับเราเลยยยย เป็นเรื่องดี เชอร์ล็อกมีคนอื่นบ้าง จะได้มีสังคม แม้ว่าจะเรื่องเซ็กส์ก็ตาม…

 

 

“ใคร” JW

 

จอห์นส่งไปอีกครั้ งเพราะเชอร์ล็อกไม่ยอมตอบ รอมาตั้งสิบห้านาที…จอห์นถอนให้ใจกับพฤติกรรมตัวเอง ก่อนเลื่อนโทรศัพท์ให้ไกลๆมือ

 

เสียงข้อความดังขึ้น จอห์นคิดว่ายังไม่เช็กดีกว่า เพราะเขาไม่จำเป็นต้องรู้ และเชอร์ล็อกก็คงไม่ตอบ

 

 

“ก็แค่เด็กมหาลัยคนนึง” SH จอห์นหยิบมาดูจนได้

 

“ผู้ใหญ่มีเยอะแยะไม่เอา..… ขอให้ตกนรก”JW 

 

 

“ตายแล้วค่อยว่ากัน”SH

 

“งั้นขอให้ตายเร็วๆนะ” JW

 

จอห์นผิดหวังกับการไม่สะทกสะท้านที่ทำอะไรไม่ดี ทำไรเพื่อเยาวชนของชาติไม่ได้ แช่งนิดแช่งหน่อย เด็กนี่ก็นะ แม่ส่งให้มาเรียนไม่ใช่ให้มา…เอ้อ เด็กมันคงโดนเชอร์ล็อกหลอกอย่าไปว่าอะไรเด็กมันเลย …

 

 

“ฉันตายแล้วจะเสียใจ” SH

 

อเล็กซ์เห็นเชอร์ล็อกที่ปกติหลังเสร็จกิจจะอาบน้ำแต่งตัววางเงินแล้วออกไปเลย แต่คราวนี้แค่ได้ยินเสียเมสเสจ ก็รีบใส่กางเกง แล้วคว้าโทรศัพท์มานั่งส่งข้อความโต้ตอบสีหน้ากรุ้มกริ่ม ครั้งล่าสุดที่กดส่งหัวเราะออกมาเบาๆ ไม่บอกก็รู้ว่าเกิดอาการหวามใจ งุงิคริคริผิดกับตอนที่มาฉะเขา ที่แค่ทำหน้าหื่นๆ แล้วกระทุ้งเอากระทุ้งเอา นี่มีกิ๊กมีแฟนแล้วจะมาซื้อเขาทำไม เขาก็ไม่เข้าใจ…

 

“คุณโฮล์มส์ครับ ผมไม่เคยเห็นคุณยิ้มแบบนี้มาก่อนเลย” อเล็กซ์ถามเชอร์ล็อก เชอร์ล็อกชักสีหน้ารำคาญเล็กน้อย ทำไมวะไอ้เราก็ยิ้มไม่บ่อยหรอกแต่ไม่ใช่ว่าไม่เคยยิ้มเลย …นี่มันแปลกตรงไหน แล้วอุตส่าห์เลือกพวกพูดน้อยมีแต่ร่องรูไม่มีปากมีเสียงและโอกาสในการหาเซ็กส์แล้วนะ หรือว่าต้องเปลี่ยนคน แต่ถ้าไล่เอล็กซ์ออกก็จะเหลือน้องในลิสท์แค่ 3 คน เพราะหลังจากเชอร์ลีนย้ายเข้ามา เชอร์ล็อกหลอนจนไล่น้องผู้หญิงห้าคนออกหมด…

 

 

“ทำไม? ฉันยิ้มยังไง” เชอร์ล็อกเหลือบตาไปมองอย่างไม่ใส่ใจนัก

 

“เหมือนคุยกับแฟนหนะครับ”อเล็กซานเดอร์ตอบอย่างซื่อๆ ก็มันเหมือนคุยกับแฟนจริงๆนี่หว่า…

 

“อย่างอื่นก็ทำให้ยิ้มได้เล็กซ์” เชอร์ล็อกตอบเรียบๆ ก่อนคว้าเสื้อมาใส่ จ่ายเงินแล้วเดินออกไป เด็กนี่ไม่รู้อะไรซะแล้ว เนิร์ดๆแบบนี้คงไม่เคยมีเพื่อนสนิทหละสิ “หาเพื่อนสักคนอเล็กซ์” เชอร์ล็อกเปิดประตูชะโงกหน้ามาพูดก่อนรีบปิดประตูแล้วกลับออกไป

 

 

ยังดีที่เขาได้ผ่อนคลายบ้าง หัวเริ่มโล่ง เริ่มคิดจะทำนั่นทำนี่ออก วันนี้มีเรื่องจะทำสองเรื่องต่อจากนี้

 

1.โทรหาคุณครูที่โรงเรียนของเชอร์ลีน 2.โทรหาเจ้าของคลินิก

 

\- - - - - - -

 

จอห์นเดินออกมาจากห้องตรวจเพื่อพักกินข้าว เขาเจอหมอพี้ทเจ้าของคลินิกพอดี

 

“วันนี้คุณคงไม่ได้ทำโอทีแล้วหละจอห์น เวลาของคุณ เพื่อนคุณซื้อแล้วนะ บอกว่าจะมารับ” หมอพี้ทกล่าว ..

 

“เอ่อ ผมไม่ได้ตกลงอะไรกับเขานะครับคุณพี้ท ผมไม่ไปนะครับ” จอห์นอธิบายด้วยสีหน้าจริงจัง เพราะหงุดหงิดที่เพื่อนเพิ่งออฟเด็กมาหมาดๆแล้วจะมาใช้เงินออฟเขามันไม่ถูก เขาเป็นหมออายุรกรรมนะ ทำไมมาทำยังกับเขาเป็น green lantern ออหรี่คณิกาไปได้…จะมากไปแล้ว!

 

“เอ๊ยได้ไง ผมรับเงินเขามาแล้ว” หมอพี้ทเดินจากไปอย่างรีบๆ แบบอาแปะกลัวเสียเงิน… “เออ เขาบอกว่าซื้ออาหารกล่องมาแล้วนะไม่ต้องไปกินข้าว เก็บของเลย” หมอพี้ทตะโกนสั่งจากระยะไกล แล้วทำมือบุ้ยใบ้ชี้ไปข้างบนให้รีบไปเก็บของ ยังกะถ้าจอห์นทำให้เชอร์ล็อกรอแล้วหมอพี้ทจะโดนตัดเงินงั้นแหละ ….

 

 

“ช้า” SH

 

จอห์นยังไม่ทันจะขึ้นบันไดถึงห้องทำงาน เชอร์ล็อกก็ส่งข้อความมาเร่ง

 

“ยังไม่ได้บอกเลยว่าจะไป”JW ทันทีที่จอห์นได้ยินเสียงเมสเสจที่ตัวเองส่ง ก็ถอนหายใจ งั้นก็บอกมาเลยสิว่าจะขึ้นมาช่วยเก็บ

 

เชอร์ล็อกวิ่งจำจอห์นเข้าไปที่ห้องตรวจอย่างว่องไวพร้อมถุงดำในมือ หยั่งกับของจอห์นเป็นขยะ พอเข้าไปถึงห้อง เชอร์ล็อกรวบทั้งแฟ้ม อุปกรณ์สารพัดสารเพเทลงในถุงแล้ววิ่งนำหน้าจอห์นไป จอห์นได้แค่วิ่งตามลงมา ทุกอย่างมันเกิดขึ้นเร็วมากจนจอห์นไม่ได้ถามว่าทำไมต้องมารับ จะไปไหนก็บอกสิ ให้นั่งแท็กซี่ไปก็ได้

 

 

พอลงมาถึงชั้นล่าง จอห์นเพิ่งนึกได้ว่าเชอร์ล็อกใส่แว่นกันแดดมาด้วย …ก็ไม่แปลกเพราะนี่มันหน้าร้อน แต่ร้อยวันพันปีมันก็ไม่เคยใส่ แต่นั่นแหละ ช่วงนี้มันทำหลายอย่างที่ไม่เคยทำ ไม่รู้เป็นบ้าอะไร…

 

 

รถจากัวร์สีแดง …

 

 

 

 

รุ่นมีกูไว้อวดรวย ….

 

 

“มีรถตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่” จอห์นถามอย่างสงสัย

 

“แม่บอกว่าให้ขับไปส่งเชอร์ลีนที่โรงเรียน แต่…ฉันบอกว่าไม่ใช่พ่อเด็ก..จอห์นต่างหาก…แม่ก็บอกว่าใครเป็นพ่อก็รับไป”

 

เชอร์ล็อกพูดจบก็เอามือที่ล้วงกระเป๋าออกมา “กุญแจ” เขาพูดลอยๆแล้วจับใส่ที่เดิม จอห์นก็รู้ว่าแม้ไม่เคยบอกเชอร์ล็อกว่าเขาขี่ขับอะไรไม่เป็นเลย โรลเลอร์เบลดก็ยังเป๋ รถกอลฟ์ก็ยังไม่ไหว แต่คนอย่างเชอร์ล็อก เรื่องชาวบ้านร้านตลาดมันยังดูออก เรื่องของเขาอยู่ด้วยกัน กินด้วยกันทำไมจะดูไม่ออก…

 

 

จอห์นเสียดายรถคันงามคันนี้มาก สีหน้าออกจนเชอร์ล็อกยิ้ม แหม่ ขำอะไรวะ คนเรามันต้องมีที่ไม่เป็นมั่งแหละ…แล้วเชอร์ล็อกไม่น่าจะรับของแม่ง่ายขนาดนั้น ทำไมถึงรับมา? เขาหละไม่เข้าใจจริงๆ

 

“อยู่ด้วยกันรถคันนี้ของใครก็เหมือนของเรานั่นแหละจอห์น ใครขับแล้วยังไง” เชอร์ล็อกอธิบายแล้วเดินไปเปิดประตูฝั่งผู้โดยสาร

 

ที่จอห์นกลัวคือได้รถมาแล้วเชอร์ล็อกจะไม่ยอมขับไปส่งเชอร์ลีน อิดออดเรื่องล้างรถ แถมยังจะไม่มีที่จอด บ่นว่าเบื่อ ยิงกระจกรถ นอยเรื่องจ่ายภาษี….

 

 

“เข้าไปสิจอห์น ยืนงงอะไรอยู่” จอห์นยังยืนงงอยู่ เชอร์ล็อกเลยต้องดึงแขนจอห์นเบาๆให้มายืนหลังประตูด้านที่เปิดออกแล้ว จอห์นไม่อยากลงไปนั่ง เพราะมันดันเปิดประตูให้ ไอ้นี่ไม่รู้มารยาทสังคมเลยหรือไงว่ามันไม่ควร แล้วจะปิดแล้วเปิดใหม่เองเขาก็ไม่ใช่มิสเตอร์บีน…จอห์นเลยได้แต่ต้องยอมจำนนลงไปนั่ง จอห์นมองขึ้นไปบนขั้นสองของคลินิก หึ้! เตรียมเม้ากันหละสิ แหม พอหันไปเห็นเข้าทำเป็นแยกย้าย ป่านนี้คงเตรียมโทรสั่งโดนัท ไอติม พิซซ่ามานั่งเปิบ แล้วเม้าว่า แกๆๆ แกว่าเขากินตับกันยัง? แล้วถ้ายังจะกินกันเมื่อไหร่กันอยู่แน่นอน…

 

 

คงจะเม้ากันตั้งแต่หมอ พยาบาล คนเข็นเตียงเลยสินะ….

 

จอห์นมัวแต่คิดหวาดระแวง เชอร์ล็อกขึ้นมาฝั่งคนขับแล้วก็เลยคาดเข็มขัดนิรภัยให้เขาซะงั้น แถมค้นอะไรขยุกขยิก แล้วหยิบแว่นกันแดดอันใหม่ ออกมาค่อยๆสวมให้เขาที่มองมันอย่างหน้าหงิกๆ

 

 

ไอ้นี่ก็นะ…มึงเอากุหลาบมาด้วยสิ ทีหลังกูจะได้จูบโชว์ มันจะได้เลิกเม้ากันซักที…

 

จอห์นเห็นเชอร์ล็อกยิ้ม อ้าวไอ้นี่รู้นี่ว่าคนจะคิดยังไง ….แต่เอาเหอะทุกอย่างสายไปแล้ว ทีหลังเขาจะระวังตัวมากกว่านี้

 

“ไปไหนกันหละทีนี้ มีคดีอะไร?” จอห์นถามเซ็งๆ ก่อนเห็นเชอร์ล็อกหัวเราะเบาๆ แล้วก็ไม่ตอบ เก๊กหล่อขับรถต่อไป ภายใต้แว่นตากันแดด…..

 

\- - - - -

 

บรรดานักกีฬารักบี้ของโรงเรียน ม ต้น ทั้งสองทีม ในรอบชิงชนะเลิศ เดินเรียงรายเข้ามาในสนาม ทันทีฟรานเชสก้า เดินออกมาจากที่เก็บตัวนักกีฬา สาวก็กรี๊ดกันลั่น ตามประสาสาววัยที่กรี๊ดได้ดังที่สุดในช่วงชีวิต แม้ว่าจะเป็นเด็กหญิงล้วน ไร้บุรุษ พวกนางก็มโนอุปโลกน์อะไรขึ้นมากรี๊ดจนได้ ทุกคนดูตื่นเต้น ยิ้มแย้ม ลุ้นระทึก เชสก้าก็ยิ้มเท่ๆข้างเดียว แถมยังจะยักคิ้วอีก สาวก็ยิ่งกรี๊ดหนัก

 

 

มีเพียงนางเดียวที่ทำหน้าเหมือนเหม็นขี้

 

 

นั่นคือเชอร์ลีน…

 

 

อี๋ …เชสก้า เก๊กเข้าไป เชอร์ลีนมองเชสก้าที่โบกมือรับเสียงกรี๊ดอยู่กลางสนามตรงแถวนักกีฬา….เชอร์ลีนคิดว่ามองเชสก้าหมั่นไส้แล้ว เจอแบบนี้เข้าไปหมั่นไส้กว่า

 

 

พ่อ!!! พ่อพาอามาด้วย!!! เชอร์ลีนลืมความหมั่นไส้เชสก้าไปชั่วขณะ

 

 

พ่อสั่งครูให้เอาวิกหนูออกทำไม!!??? หนูทำอะไรให้!!!

 

 

“เชอ…!

 

เสียงโฆษกขาดไปตั้งแต่คำว่าเชอร์ จริงๆเขาจะประกาศว่า

 

 

“เชอร์ลีน อลิซ วัทสัน เบอร์สิบสาม กัปตันทีมเต็งแชมป์ครับ” เชอร์ลีนเดินออกมารับเสียงกรี๊ดแปดหลอด เสียงกรี๊ดดังเป็นสองเท่าครึ่งของที่กรี๊ดเชสก้า จนครูต้องโทรไปบอกเจ้าหน้าที่บรรเทาสาธารณภัยว่า “กอริล่าในสวนสัตว์ข้างๆยังไม่หลุดมาไล่ปล้ำเด็กค่ะ ไม่ต้องมานะคะ” ….เธอจำเป็นต้องปลงที่ไม่มีวิกสวมอยู่บนหัว สารรูปเธอตอนนี้เหมือนมินิมีของพ่อไม่มีผิด หัวหูทรงเดียวกันหมด หน้าเหมือนก็ยังไม่หนำใจ แสกผมยังจะต้องตรงกัน…เชอร์ลีนได้ยินเสียงกรี๊ดแล้วก็ได้แต่หงุดหงิด หน้าเลยขรึม และนิ่งไม่รู้ตัว พอหน้านิ่งเสียงกรี๊ดก็ยิ่งดังเชอร์ลีนยิ่งหน้าตาย เพราะเธอพยายามรวบรวมสมาธิสลัดความขนลุกของสายตาสาวๆ เอาหละ ได้แชมป์ทัวร์นาเมนท์นี้วันนี้แล้วจะทุ่มเทให้ได้มาซึ่งบทนางฟ้าไททาเนีย

 

 

กุจะได้เดบิวท์ซะที

 

 

ว่ากุสวย!!

 

กุนางฟ้า!!!

 

กุเป็นราชินี!!!

 

 

เชอร์ลีนเดินออกมาด้วยสีหน้ามุ่งมั่นที่จะตบตีกับชะนีหน้าไหนก็ตามด้วยความสามารถ เพื่อที่จะได้มาในโอกาสที่จะได้แสดงเป็นแฟรี่ควีนในละครโรงเรียน ทุกคนจะได้มองว่าเธอเป็นผู้หญิงสักที และวิกอันนั้นแหละ เหมาะกับบทไททาเนียที่สุด บทนี้เหมือนฟ้าส่งมา ฉันพลาดไม่ได้ เพราะทั้งเปรี้ยวทั้งสวยโสภาสง่างาม!!! เธอใส่วิกทุกวัน ทุกคนในโรงเรียนก็รู้ว่าผมยาวไม่ทันแน่ๆ แต่งหญิงทุกวันมาเกือบเทอมแล้ว ทำไมไม่มีใครลืมภาพลักษณ์นี้สักที!!

 

 

“เฮ้ย กัปตันเดินเร็วๆสิวะซอว์” เชสก้าตะโกนเรียกอย่างหงุดหงิด เดินลากขายังกะซอมบี้ผีผุอย่างงี้แล้วเมื่อไหร่เกมจะเริ่ม

 

“เออ!!” เชอร์ลีนตะโกนไปส่งๆ เพราะไอ้ฝีมือด้านกีฬา หน้าตาไม่ค่อยจะผู้หญิง แถมมาพร้อมแบ็กกราวน์อันดราม่า ชาติตระกูลที่สูงส่งของปู่ย่า ฉาวโฉ่ฝั่งแม่ ความดังของพ่อเลี้ยง ความเป็นหนึ่งเดียวในยุทธภพของพ่อแท้ๆ ไหนจะเรื่องหนีออกจากบ้านแบบไร้สาเหตุ ตัวสูง เก่งทุกอย่าง แล้วดันเเก่งประกายดราม่าขนาดนี้ ยิ่งส่งให้เธอเด่นที่สุดในโรงเรียน ดังนั้นเชสก้าสาวเท่อันดับสองที่รองเชอร์ลีนทั้งกีฬา ความสามารถด้านการเรียน และชาติกำเนิด จึงอิจฉาเป็นธรรมดา อยู่ทีมเดียวกันก็ต้องเจอกันทั้งเช้าทั้งเย็น ทำเอานอยกันทั้งคู่ เพราะเชสก้าก็อยากอยู่ในตำแหน่งที่เชอร์ลีนอยู่ แต่เชอร์ลีนก็เซ็งที่คนมาอิจฉาในสิ่งที่เธอไม่อยากจะมีด้วยซ้ำ…ทุกวันเชสก้าเลยต้องกัดเธอ และเธอก็มีปากเลยต้องกัดตอบ แต่กัดตอบเลยเจ็บเอง เป็นอย่างเนี้ยยยทู้กกกวัน

 

 

ยินดีต้อนรับสู่ชีวิตเดิมๆ นะซอว์

 

 

เชอร์ลีนบอกตัวเองก่อนเสียงนกหวีดเริ่มเกม….

 

\- - - - -

 

จอห์นนั่งอึ้ง เชอร์ลีนเป็นแบบนี้เองเหรอ? เขาดูแลเชอร์ลีนทุกวัน ทำไมเชอร์ลีนไม่เคยคิดจะบอก….จอห์นหันไปมองเชอร์ล็อก เชอร์ล็อกได้แต่นั่งยิ้ม ขำทั้งลูกทั้งพ่อ ลูกก็อะไรไม่รู้พยายามจะสาวเหลือเกิน พ่อก็พยายามจะหาเมีย ไม่รู้มีปมอะไรกัน

 

 

จอห์นมองเชอร์ลีนวิ่งเข้าไปทำแต้มแรกอย่างรวดเร็ว แถมหันมายิ้มกับเพื่อนร่วมทีมก็แอบปลื้มใจ สมราคาที่อยู่แค่ ม 1 แต่เป็นกัปตันของทีม ม ต้น…ลูกเราเก่งเนอะ…กลับบ้านตอนแรกคิดว่าจะปลอบขวัญสักหน่อยที่พ่อแกล้งคงไม่ต้องแล้ว แบบนี้…

 

 

แต่เชอร์ล็อกหัวเราะเหมือนไม่ใช่เย้ยหยัน แต่ดูแอบมีแววปลื้มๆยังไงก็ไม่รู้จอห์นเลยยิ้ม แหมมมม คิดว่าเชื้อไม่ทิ้งแถวหนะสิ “ปลื้มลูกตอนนี้ยังทันนะเชอร์ล็อก” จอห์นพูดขึ้นมาลอยๆ แต่เสียบคอหอยเชอร์ล็อกพอดี…เชอร์ล็อกที่เท้าคางมองเชอร์ลีนอยู่ถึงกับเปลี่ยนท่ามานั่งตัวตรง

 

 

“ฉันแค่ขำมัน ไม่ได้ปลื้ม แล้วอย่าลืมว่าไม่ใช่ลูกฉัน” เชอร์ล็อกหุบยิ้มแล้วรีบอธิบาย เอาจริงๆ เขาแกล้งทำเก้อเขิน เพื่อให้จอห์นคิดว่าเขาแอบมีใจจะผูกพันกับเชอร์ลีนต่างหาก จอห์นจะได้มีกำลังใจ และรู้สึกเหมือนที่อยู่ด้วยกันทุกวันนี้มันมีประโยชน์ มีค่าไม่เสียเวลา… แต่ปล่อยทีเดียว เดี๋ยวไม่ลุ้น ถ้าไม่ลุ้น จอห์นจะไม่ผูกพันมาก เพราะคนเราชอบอะไรที่ลุ้นมากกว่าของตายชัวร์ๆเพราะนั่นทำให้คนเบื่อ และอะไรที่มันหมดหวังคนก็จะท้อ…อย่างนี้แหละกำลังดี ติดพันดีนักแหละ …ไม่มีคดีก็เอานี่แหละวะ สนุกดี !!!

 

 

จอห์นหัวเราะกับท่าทีหลุดคาแร็กเตอร์ของเชอร์ล็อก ด้วยความเป็นจอห์นเขาอดภูมิใจในตัวเองและดีใจแทนเชอร์ลีนไม่ได้ จนต้องยิ้มออกมา แต่ไม่อยากให้มันชัดนักเลยหันหน้าหนีไปมองเกม…นิสัยเด็กเล็กๆถ้าแกล้งใครแสดงว่าสนใจคนนั้น อืมมม จอห์นพยายามคิดเข้าข้างตัวเอง เพราะเขาอยากให้เชอร์ล็อกรักเชอร์ลีนมากกว่านี้ เพราะเชอร์ลีนทุกวันนี้ แม้จะชอบทำง้องแง้ง ร้องไห้เจ้าน้ำตา แต่ไม่รู้ว่าน้ำตาเชอร์ลีนมาจากแค่ความอ่อนไหว หรือเพราะเป็นคนจิตตกง่าย พังง่ายทางอารมณ์ ถ้าเป็นอย่างแรกก็ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วง เพราะคนอ่อนไหวง่ายหลายคนเข้มแข็งมาก แต่ถึงเข้มแข็งมาก เชอร์ลีนก็น่าสงสารอยู่ดี เพราะเวลาเขายืนอยู่กับเชอร์ล็อก เชอร์ลีนจะเดินลงมาด้อมๆมองๆ แล้วก็ทำเป็นคุยกับเขา แต่ในขณะที่ยืนซะชิดเชอร์ล็อก พอเชอร์ล็อกเผลอๆ เชอร์ลีนก็จะเกาะ จะกอด เอาหน้าไปพิง แต่ตามองเขาพูดนั่นพูดนี่ไปเรื่อย….เขาได้แต่มองหน้าเชอร์ล็อก เชอร์ล็อกก็ทำไม่รู้เรื่องไม่สนใจ จนจอห์นต้องเดินไปโอบทั้งคู่แล้วทำเป็นมีประเด็นแก้เด็กเก้อ แก้สายตาตัวเองเก้อด้วย เพราะเขาทนดูไม่ได้…เลยกลายเป็นได้ไปกินข้าวด้วยกันสามคนพร้อมหน้ากันสามสี่วันมาแล้ว เพราะเขาจำเป็นต้องหาท็อปปิกในการกอด…

 

 

แต่ก็ยังดีนะ ที่พอเขาเข้าไปกอด เชอร์ล็อกก็จะกอดตอบ สงสัยพอจะรู้ภาษาคนขึ้นมาบ้าง

 

 

ภาษากายก็ยังดี…

 

 

เขาคิดไปดูเกมไป นี่มันเกมนัดชิงเหรอเนี่ย ทำไมมันถึง ไม่เร้าใจเลย เขากำลังจะหันไปถามเชอร์ล็อก…แต่ดันเจอเรื่องเซอร์ไพรซ์เล็กๆ ของแขกไม่ได้รับเชิญ แต่ก็ไม่ถึงกับไม่ชอบ …

 

 

ไมครอฟท์ …

 

 

“แม่ไม่ได้บอกเหรอเชอร์ล็อกว่าตอนนี้แม่โดนตั้งคำถาม…จากคนในวงสังคม ไม่ว่าจะไปงานไหน” ไมครอฟท์ถามน้องชาย “เมื่อเช้าไปพบแม่ …ไม่คิดจะถามอะไรแม่บ้างเลยเหรอเชอร์ล็อก”

 

 

“แม่ไม่ได้บอกอะไรหนิ ก็เห็นว่าแม่สบายดี แล้วให้รถมา ก็แค่นั้น” เชอร์ล็อกทำไม่สนใจคำพูดพี่ชายเท่าไหร่นัก

 

“หึ…. การที่ลูกเลี้ยงของคุณเฮมิลตั้น ที่เป็นคนในวงสังคม หนีออกจากบ้านมาหาลูกชายของคนในวงสังคม แล้วเด็กหน้าเหมือนคนที่หนีมาอยู่ด้วยแบบนี้ คุณเฮมิลตั้นเขากำลังโดนคนนินทาว่าทำไมเมียเก่าก็หายสาบสูญ ลูกเลี้ยงก็มาหนีไปอีก…ส่วนมิสซิสโฮล์มส์ แม่ของเราหนะเชอร์ล็อก…ถ้ายังไม่ลืมหนะนะ…ก็ถูกนินทาว่าทำไมลูกชายถึงไม่รับเด็กที่หน้าเหมือนตัวเองเป็นลูกหรือไม่ก็ตรวจดีเอ็นเอให้รู้เรื่อง”

 

“สวัสดี จอห์น” ไมครอฟท์หยุดสนทนา หันมาทักทายกับจอห์น

 

 

“แล้วยังจะให้หนูเชอร์ลีน ที่ใครๆรู้จักกันไปทั่วแล้วว่าเป็นลูกเลี้ยงบ้านเฮมิลตั้น และหน้าเหมือนเชอร์ล็อกโฮล์มส์เหมือนถอดแบบกันไป ไปไหนมาไหนกับจอห์นวัทสัน เพื่อนสนิทของเชอร์ล็อกโฮล์มส์ เหมือนแสดงความเป็นพ่อทางพฤตินัยเนี่ย…ที่ฉันพร่ำอธิบายมาทั้งหมด…เพื่อที่จะบอกว่า รับเชอร์ลีนเป็นลูกเถอะเชอร์ล็อก คุณแม่ของเราจะได้สิ้นคำครหาว่าไม่เลี้ยงหลานถ้าลูกชายไม่ยอมเลี้ยง ……..และไปงานโรงเรียนของลูกบ้าง”

 

 

“ก็มาแล้วนี่ไง” เชอร์ล็อกรีบสวน

 

 

“ฉันหมายถึงมาคนเดียว ไม่ใช่มาเป็นเพื่อนจอห์น…ถ้าจะมากับจอห์นก็แต่งงานกันซะคนจะได้ไม่สงสัยว่าทำไมจอห์นต้องจูงเชอร์ลีนไปนั่นมานี่ และที่สำคัญทำไมพ่อเด็กถึงไม่ดูแล…”

 

 

“และที่สำคัญถ้าไม่อยากดูแลก็ส่งมาให้คุณแม่…หวังว่าคงไม่มีปัญหานะเชอร์ล็อก จะได้ไม่ต้องเกะกะ ไม่ต้องผูกพันกับใครทางกฎหมายด้วย”

 

 

“ถามจอห์นสิ...แม่เด็กยกให้เป็นลูกจอห์นแล้ว” เชอร์ล็อกรีบโบ้ยเพราะรู้ว่าจอห์นต้องไม่ให้ เนื่องจากจอห์นเคยให้ความเห็นว่า เห็นไมครอฟท์กับเชอร์ล็อกแล้วไม่อยากให้เด็กไปอยู่บ้านโฮล์มสเด็ดขาด…ซึ่งเขาไม่เห็นด้วย เพราะเขาคิดว่าเขาปกติดี แต่ก็ขี้เกียจเถียง เพราะถ้าเด็กอยู่จอห์นก็จะไม่มีเวลาไปทำอย่างอื่นยกเว้นทำคดี กับคอยดูแลเด็ก ให้จอห์นคิดแบบนี้ก็ดีแล้ว

 

 

“เสียใจนะไมครอฟท์ ฉันคิดว่าฉันเอ็นดูหนูเชอร์ลีน แล้วก็อยากเลี้ยงแกด้วย” จอห์นอธิบาย ขืนให้ไปอยู่บ้านนี้เด็กคงออกมาเป็นผีดิบ นี่ก็แปลกมากโขอยู่แล้ว แต่ก็ยังดีที่ตอนนี้รู้แล้วว่าแปลกเพราะอะไร…จะได้ช่วยแก้ไข

 

 

“ฉันไม่จดทะเบียนรับเป็นลูกบุญธรรมก็ถือว่าเกรงใจแล้วนะไมครอฟท์” จอห์นยื่นคำขาด

 

 

ไมครอฟท์มองลงไปที่สนาม เชอร์ลีนกำลังโดนบล็อกโดยกลุ่มนักกีฬาหญิงทีมตรงข้าม จนต้องส่งลูกไปให้เพื่อนร่วมทีมอีกคน

 

“จอห์น…ตอนนี้มีข่าวเชอร์ล็อกในแท็บลอยด์แล้วนะ…แล้วตอนนี้คุณก็เป็นพระเอก รับเลี้ยงลูกของเพื่อนสนิทที่ไม่มีความเป็นคน ไข่แล้วให้คนอื่นตามล้างตามเช็ด” ไมครอฟท์งัดไม้เด็ด ออกมาจากเสื้อนอก ตามองไปทางเชอร์ล็อก…

 

 

จอห์นอ่านข่าวแล้วตกใจนิดหน่อย เขาไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะให้เชอร์ล็อกดูแย่ในสายตาชาวโลกเท่าไหร่ แต่เชอร์ล็อกที่คนหมั่นไส้เยอะแยะมากมายมหาศาล ที่หน้าแตกไปตามๆกัน หลังจากเชอร์ล็อกกลับมาอย่างสง่างามและกลายเป็นอัจฉริยะตัวจริงได้สำเร็จ กลายเป็นว่าเชอร์ล็อกเป็นคนที่โลกต้องยอมรับ แต่เรื่องหนึ่งที่คนยังหมั่นไส้และไม่มีวันหายไปง่ายๆคือเชอร์ล็อกเป็นตัวประหลาดในสายตาคนอย่างจ่าโดโนแวนที่มีไม่ใช่น้อยๆ และยิ่งมีข่าวทิ้งลูก แถมเพื่อนสนิทคอยดูแลลูกแทนแบบนี้ คงสนุกปากคนที่เกลียดเชอร์ล็อกสุดๆ

 

 

แล้วก็สนุกจริงๆ

 

 

“นักสืบสติเฟื่องไข่ทิ้งไว้ให้เพื่อนเลี้ยง”

 

 

จอห์นหน้าเสียอย่างเห็นได้ชัด จนเชอร์ล็อกกระชากหนังสือพิมพ์ออกมาจากมือจอห์น

 

 

“ไอคิวต่ำลงมาอ่านอะไรแบบนี้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่หนะไมครอฟท์”

 

 

ไมครอฟท์ยิ้ม “แหม ความอดทนในการพยายามไม่แสดงอารมณ์ต่ำลงขนาดนี้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่หนะเชอร์ล็อก ถึงได้โมโหออกนอกหน้าแบบนี้ จอห์นไม่ได้เดือดร้อนเลยนะ เขาเป็นพระเอก มีแต่คนชม บ้านเราต่างหากเชอร์ล็อกที่มีคนครหา นินทา”

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกรีบทำหน้าปกติ เห็นได้ชัดว่าเสียกระบวน ไมครอฟท์รีบพูดต่อ “ทำไมไม่เล่าให้จอห์นฟังความจริงเกี่ยวพ่อเด็กหละ”

 

เชอร์ล็อกตอบอย่างเย็นๆ แต่หันไปทางอื่น เพราะมันไม่มีประโยชน์ที่จะหลอกไมครอฟท์ เพราะถ้าไมครอฟท์อยากรู้อะไรขึ้นมา ไม่มีทางคลาดสายตา… “ก็บอกไปแล้วว่า….ที่เด็กเข้าใจหนะจริง”

 

“หึ้…อืม ฉันคิดว่าฉันต้องไปแล้วหละเชอร์ล็อก …คิดให้ดี” ไมครอฟท์ทิ้งท้าย เพราะพอจับไต๋น้องชายได้ แล้วก็ลากลับ…

 

 

“สวัสดีจอห์น” ไมครอฟท์ยิ้มข้างเดียวอย่างเคย จอห์นลาไมครอฟท์

 

“เชอร์ล็อก ถึงบ้านเมื่อไหร่ขอคุยด้วยหน่อยนะ” จอห์นพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงจริงจัง …วันนี้มีเรื่องสะสางให้กระจ่างทั้งพ่อทั้งลูกนั่นแหละ จอห์นส่ายหัว ก่อนดูเกมต่อ

 

_ _ _

 

จบเกม ทีมโรงเรียนของเชอร์ลีนชนะไปแบบขาดลอย จอห์นดึงแขนเชอร์ล็อกไปถ่ายรูปกับเชอร์ลีน เชอร์ลีนก็ยังเขินจอห์นในภสภาพนี้ เธอรู้ดีว่าเดี๋ยวต้องจับได้ และเธอไม่ได้คิดจะปิดไปตลอดด้วยซ้ำ เพราะจริงๆทั้งโรงเรียนทุกคนก็รู้ว่าเธอใส่วิก แต่ที่ทำไปเพราะต้องการประกาศกร้าวว่าจะไม่อยู่ในสถานะเดิมอีกต่อไป และกับจอห์น เธออยากให้ใครสักคนเห็นเธอเป็นอย่างที่เธออยากเป็น คือ เด็กผู้หญิง สักสามอาทิตย์ก็ยังดี แต่เชอร์ล็อกก็ท่าทางจับได้นานแล้ว เธอเลยไม่เคอะเขินเท่าไหร่

 

 

พอถ่ายรูปเสร็จเธอก็เข้าไปเกาะแกะจอห์นตามปกติ เอาหน้าไปวางตรงบ่าจอห์น ทำหน้าเหมือนอยากร้องไห้ เชอร์ล็อกก็ขำว่าจะอ้อนอะไรนัก คนบ้าอะไรงอแงหลังคว้าแชมป์…เล่นกีฬาแล้วเศร้าขนาดนั้นจะเล่นทำม้ายย…แต่ถ้าพูดจอห์นก็จะว่าเขาอีก จริงๆก็ชอบแหย่จอห์นกับเชอร์ลีนให้คันใจเล่น แต่วันนี้เขามีชนักติดหลังเลยขอยั้งไว้ก่อนดีกว่า กลับไปจอห์นต้องเฉ่งเขาทางใดทางหนึ่งแน่นอน แล้วอาจจะต้องโดนจอห์นขู่ให้เขารับเชอร์ลีนเป็นลูกด้วยวิธีต่างๆนาๆ

 

 

ซึ่งเขาไม่ยอมแน่ๆ

 

 

1.ไม่อยากมีห่วงผูกคอ

2.ไม่ได้ตั้งใจให้เกิด สำหรับเชอร์ล็อกแล้ว เขาไม่ยอมให้อะไรหน้าไหนมาบังคับเขาถ้าเขาไม่ต้องการ มันต้องไม่มาแผ้วพานชีวิตเขา

3.ถ้ารับง่ายๆจอห์นก็จะวางมือจากเชอร์ลีน แล้วจอห์นอาจจะจากเขาไป…และสำหรับเชอร์ล็อกแล้ว ถ้าเขาอยากได้อะไร เขาก็ต้องได้!!!

จะยอมได้ยังไงกัน!!

 

 

“หนูเล่นเก่งมากเลย ทำไมไม่บอกว่าหนูเล่นรักบี้ อาเล่นตอนอยู่มอปลายด้วยนะ” จอห์นชวนเชอร์ลีนคุยอย่างอ่อนโยน เด็กเสียขวัญเพราะพ่อแฉ เขาเลยต้องปลอบ

 

 

“หนูไม่ชอบให้คนมองเป็นผู้ชายค่ะอา หนูอยากให้อามองว่าหนูเป็นเชอร์ลีนคนที่อาเห็นแม้ว่าจะไม่นาน” เชอร์ลีนเริ่มน้ำตารื้น จริงๆเชอร์ลีนไม่ใช่คนอ่อนแอ เกิดมาเชอร์ลีนไม่เคยอ้อนใครเลย แต่ด้วยเซ้นส์อะไรบางอย่างมันบอกว่าคนนี้อ้อนได้ และควรอ้อนเป็นอย่างยิ่ง เชอร์ลีนอารมณ์อ่อนไหวอยู่แล้วเลยน้ำตาไหลง่ายหน่อยตอนเจอจอห์น ยิ่งวันไหนเชอร์ล็อกเมิน หรือด่า หรือกัดเอาเจ็บๆ ก็จะร้องได้ง่ายเป็นเผาเต่า…

 

“หนูไม่เหมือนผู้ชายหรอกเชอร์ลีน…เชอร์ล็อกต่างหากที่หน้าไม่แมน ดูซิหน้าจืดเป็นขนมปังขาวตัดขอบ พอมีลูกลูกก็หน้าตากลางๆไม่ได้เหมือนผู้ชายเลย แต่แค่ไม่ได้หวานเหมือนผู้หญิงคนอื่นเท่านั้นเอง โตเป็นสาวเมื่อไหร่แต่งตัวคนก็เลิกเข้าใจผิดเอง”

 

“กิริยาต่างหาก” เชอร์ล็อกอดรนทนไม่ได้ มีอะไรบ้างที่เขารู้แล้วไม่พูด…

 

“ที่เหมือนผู้ชายมันกิริยา เชอร์ลีน ….นิสัยแท้ๆของเธอมันฉูดฉาดเกินจะเป็นผู้หญิงในแบบเสตอริโอไทป์… อยากเปลี่ยนก็เปลี่ยนที่แอททิจูด…แต่อายุสิบสามแล้วเปลี่ยนยากแล้วหละ” เชอร์ล็อกอธิบายเรียบๆ แต่เชอร์ลีนเบะหนักกว่าเก่า จนจอห์นส่งสัญญาณให้หยุดพูด เชอร์ล็อกเอียงคอไปข้างๆอย่างหมดอารมณ์ คล้ายๆ ไม่พูดก็ได้วะ…

 

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

ทั้งสามคนลงจากรถ เชอร์ลีนวิ่งขึ้นห้องไปอาบน้ำ เพราะขาเมื่อยไปหมด และยังไม่อยากเจอมิสซิสฮัดสัน เพราะมิสซิสฮัดสันชอบตกใจ เดี๋ยวเห็นเธอสภาพนี้คงกรี๊ดสุดเสียงแล้วละล่ำละลักว่า “หนูเป็นกระเทยหัวโปกเหรอลูก”? เชอร์ลีนจะเสียใจเปล่าๆ เพราะเคยโดนทักว่าตุ๊ดเด็กครั้งนึงตอน ปอ หกแล้วยังเจ็บไม่หาย…เดี๋ยวอาบเสร็จค่อยลงมาเปิดตัวทีเดียวที่ห้องโถง …เชอร์ล็อกเดินตามขึ้นไป

 

 

แล้วเป็นไปตามคาดจอห์นเรียกเอาไว้

 

 

“นอนห้องเดียวกัน แล้วจะมาคุยตรงนี้ทำไมจอห์น คุยในห้องก็ได้”

 

“ไม่เอา ฉันไม่ชอบทะเลาะกันในห้องนอน ตอนมีแมรี่ฉันก็ทำแบบนี้ มันนอนไม่สบาย”

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกได้ยินชื่อแมรี่ก็ฉุนนิดๆ “ต้องทะเลาะกันด้วยเหรอจอห์น”

 

“ก็จนกว่าจะรับเชอร์ลีนเป็นลูก ตามกฎหมาย”

 

 

“งั้นคืนนี้เราคงไม่ได้นอนกันนะจอห์น เพราะฉันไม่รับ” เชอร์ล็อกเดินลงมานั่งแหมะลงบนโซฟา หน้าเหวี่ยงอย่างเห็นได้ชัด แต่จอห์นก็ไม่ยอมเหมือนกัน

 

 

“เพราะอะไรจอห์น อยู่ๆก็พูดไม่รู้เรื่องขึ้นมา เราคุยกันแล้วนิ่” เชอร์ล็อกยกสองมือขึ้นมาทำท่า

 

“ทำไมแค่เซ็นแกร็กเดียวมันยากนักเหรอเชอร์ล็อก แล้วไม่ต้องทำอะไรทั้งนั้น ฉันจะดูและเอง แล้วตอนเช้าก็แค่ขับรถไปส่งเชอร์ลีนที่โรงเรียนแค่นั้นเองไม่ได้เหนื่อยเลย”

 

 

“ถ้ามันลำบากนัก…สอนฉันขับรถหน่อยแล้วกันเชอร์ล็อก ไม่ต้องไปบ่อยก็ได้…เดือนละครั้ง กับเซ็นท์แค่หนึ่งทีขอแค่นี้ ฉันเคยขออะไรมั้ย ตั้งแต่เรามาอยู่ เอ่อ แบบนี้อะ” จอห์นพยายามที่จะไซโคเชอร์ล็อก ทั้งที่พูดแบบนี้ก็ไม่ช่วยอะไรเท่าไหร่ แต่มันก็ไม่มีอะไรเสียแล้ว

 

 

“ทั้งหมดนี้เพราะกลัวฉันดูไม่ดีแค่นั้นเองเหรอจอห์น ฉันไม่เคยสนใจว่าใครจะมองว่ายังไง นอกจากให้ยอมรับว่าฉันฉลาด ฉันไม่ใช่คนธรรมดา นอกนั้นฉันไม่เคยสนใจอะไรเลยจอห์น ฉันมีความสุขดี…” เชอร์ล็อกยื่นหน้าทำมือทำไม้อธิบาย ต่อให้ห่างร้อยเมตรก็เก็ทว่าจริงจังมาก

 

 

“มันไม่ใช่แค่ดูไม่ดีเชอร์ล็อก มันดูเลว…แล้วฉันมีส่วนสร้างเชอร์ล็อก โฮล์มส์ ยอดอัจฉริยะให้เป็นคนมีชื่อเสียง ให้คนชื่นชม อิจฉา หรือแม้กระทั่งเกลียด ถ้าฉันไม่เขียนบล็อก ความวุ่นวายทั้งหมดคงไม่เกิด” จอห์นดูสำนึกผิด และเสียงเริ่มสั่น พูดไปก็แตะตัวเขาไปคล้ายขอความเห็นใจ….เชอร์ล็อกที่ใจไม่ค่อยดีอยู่แล้ว มาเจอความห่วงใยของจอห์น ความดีของจอห์น เขายิ่งสั่นเข้าไปถึงราก เลยต้องรีบเบรค เพราะเขามาถึงจุดที่หวั่นไหวแต่ก็หนีไม่ได้ซะแล้ว เพราะถึงแม้จะเสี่ยงต่อความรู้สึกครอบงำ อย่างความรักความผูกพัน แม้กระทั้งความรักอย่างโรแมนติกก็เหอะ เชอร์ล็อกตอนนี้เหมือนโดนโจรไล่มาจนถึงหน้าผา ไม่โดดก็ปล้น ถ้าโดดก็ตกกระแทกพื้น…แต่เขามั่นใจว่ามีคดีมาเมื่อไหร่ ทุกอย่างก็ต้องกลับสู่สภาวะปกติ ระหว่างเขากับจอห์นมันไม่ได้มีอะไร นอกจากความเป็นเพื่อน ดังนั้นแผนที่จะมัดจอห์นเป็นเพื่อนไปจนแก่ จินตนาการว่าเขากับจอห์นเดินลากถังออกซิเจนคุยกันในวันใกล้ฝั่งยังไม่ถูกลบทิ้งจากหัวเชอร์ล็อก…

 

 

“ฉันไม่เดือดร้อน บอกแล้วไง แล้วถ้าการมีลูกแล้วไม่รับผิดชอบ แต่กลับโยนให้คนอื่นเป็นความเลวร้ายหละก็ ฉันก็เลวจริงๆแหละจอห์น มีอะไรจะมาแก้ต่างได้มั้ย ก็ไม่ได้ ฉันมันเลวมาแต่ไหนแต่ไรแล้วก็รู้นี่นา แต่ฉันไม่โง่ แล้วฉันก็ไม่สนใจด้วยว่าคนโง่ๆ ดาดๆนี่จะมองฉันยังไง” เชอร์ล็อกพยายามจะบิลท์ให้ตัวเองโกรธ เพราะแต่ไหนแต่ไรเชอร์ล็อกเกลียดคนล้ำเส้นเข้ามาในพื้นที่โลกส่วนตัวที่สุด จอห์นกำลังทำ จอห์นกำลังบังคับจิตใจ เชอร์ล็อกพยายามจะปั่นความโกรธให้สะท้อนออกมาทางน้ำเสียง แต่ไหงเขากลับได้ยินตัวเองพูดซะเสียงนุ่ม แถมยังเบาชนิดได้ยินกันสองคนเหมือนโทนที่จอห์นส่งมาไม่มีผิด…

 

 

“เซ็นแค่ทีเดียวไม่ถึงสิบวิเลยนะเชอร์ล็อก นอกนั้นฉันจะทำทุกอย่างเอง ถือเป็นการตอบแทนที่ต้องเสี่ยงตายช่วยฉัน ฉันจะไม่ให้ลำบากเลย ฉันรับคนเดียวหลังจากนี้ และฉันเอ็นดูเชอร์ลีนนะเชอร์ล็อก ฉัน…จริงๆแล้วก็น่าจะรู้นะว่าฉันอยากมีครอบครัว” จอห์นพูดเบาลง และนุ่มลงไปอีก… เดชะบุญที่ห้องมืด เพราะตอนนี้เชอร์ล็อกกำลังขนลุก..

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกมองหน้าจอห์น ที่ตอนนี้ทำไหล่ห่อ คิ้วตก เชอร์ล็อกทำหน้าตามอย่างล้อๆ จริงๆทำเพื่อชิฟท์อารมณ์ตัวเองจากที่กำลังป้อแป้ไปเป็นขำขันจากการกวนประสาทคนอื่น…จอห์นก็ไม่โกรธ แต่ดันเดินเข้ามาหาตอนนี้เขาสองคนห่างกันแค่สองฟุต ปกติจอห์นจะไม่เข้ามาใกล้เขาขนาดนั้น เชอร์ล็อกเลยต้องรีบตัดบท

 

 

“ฉันมีวิธีอื่น…แต่ไม่ใช่รับเชอร์ลีนเป็นลูก จะเอามั้ย” เชอร์ล็อกไม่รูทำไมตัวเองต้องพูดเบาขนาดนั้น และด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ปกติเขาไม่ค่อยได้ใช้ ท่าทางช่วงนี้อาการหนักจริงๆ จอห์นได้แต่กลอกตามองเขาอย่างไม่ค่อยเชื่อ “เมื่อไหร่ได้คำตอบ” จอห์นคาดคั้นด้วยเสียงเนือยๆ ท่าทางเชื่อใจเขาพอสมควร

 

 

“พรุ่งนี้ โอเคนะ” เชอร์ล็อกพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ยอมอย่างที่จอห์นไม่เคยเจอ ทำเอาจอห์นอึ้งไปเหมือนกันก่อนรวบรวมสติ ก่อนจะดีลต่อ

 

 

“มันดีแน่นะ” จอห์นคิ้วย่น

 

 

“รับรองว่าทางฝั่งแม่ฉัน ตัวฉันเอง พ่อเลี้ยงเชอร์ลีนจะไม่มีใครครหาอีกต่อไป มันดีกับทุกฝ่ายจริงๆจอห์น” เชอร์ล็อกรับคำหนักแน่น จนจอห์นรู้สึกอุ่นใจตงิดๆ

 

 

จอห์นเลียปากแผล็บอย่างไม่ค่อยรู้ตัว…เอาเหอะดีไม่ดีพรุ่งนี้ก็รู้ผล ถ้าไม่ได้เรื่องค่อยไซโคต่อ เชอร์ล็อกเองก็ดูอ่อนลงเยอะ แถมดูมีท่าทีอ่อนลงมากกว่าครั้งไหนที่เขาเจอมา

 

 

“จบแล้วนะ ฉันจะไปอาบน้ำ”เชอร์ล็อกที่เมื่อครู่รู้สึกว่าถูกโจรไล่มาตันที่หน้าผ้า พอพ้นอันตรายแล้ว กลับรู้สึกเสียดายที่ไม่ได้กระโดดลงไปซะอย่างนั้น อาลัยอาวรณ์ก้นเหวอย่างประหลาด แต่ก็ต้องถอนตัวผละออกมาจากโซนอันตรายนั้น

 

 

“เอ่อ ไปเหอะ ไปไหนก็ไป ถ้าไม่ได้เรื่อง จะไม่หาเคสให้อีกแล้วนะเชอร์ล็อก” เชอร์ล็อกที่ขึ้นไปถึงชั้นพักบันได ก็ยกมือขึ้นรับคำอย่างส่งๆ จอห์นหันมาส่ายหน้า …ขอให้มันได้เรื่องเห๊อะ…..

 

\- - - - -

 

เย็นนั้น ทุกอย่างราบรื่น จอห์น เชอร์ล็อก เชอร์ลีนพากันไปกินข้าวที่ร้านใจกลางเมือง และซื้อขนมมาฝากมิสซิสฮัดสันด้วย แถมเชอร์ลีนก็ไปอ้อนยายขายายแขนเหมือนเดิม ต่อให้ผมสั้นเท่าพ่อเธอก็ยังน่ารักในสายตามิสซิสฮัดสันเ ส่วนตลอดมื้ออาหาร เชอร์ล็อกนั่งเงียบเป็นเป่าสากในอวกาศ ทำเอาจอห์นแอบรู้สึกแย่นิดหน่อยที่ไปบังคับจิตใจเชอร์ล็อก แต่นั่นเพื่อตัวเชอร์ล็อกเอง

 

 

จอห์นกับเชอร์ล็อกกลับมาถึงห้อง ขณะที่จอห์นกำลังอาบน้ำ

 

 

“จอห์น ยืมมือถือหน่อย” เชอร์ล็อกกล่าวด้วยเสียงและหน้าจ๋อยๆ

 

 

จอห์นชะโงกหน้าออกมาบอกว่าอยู่บนหัวนอน ชาร์ตอยู่ ซึ่งจอห์นก็เห็นสีหน้าของเชอร์ล็อก แต่จะแสดงความเห็นใจไม่ได้เพราะเดี๋ยวจะได้ใจ เลยทำไม่รู้ไม่ชี้ เชอร์ล็อกนี่น้าไอโฟนสี่เอสแบ็ตหมดเร็วยังกะอะไรดี ทำไม่ไม่เคยซื้อที่ชาร์ตสำรองเลย เลยต้องยืมมือถือเขาเรื่อย

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกค่อยๆบรรจงหาแฟ้มเก็บภาพในมือถือของจอห์น

 

 

แล้วส่งภาพไม่เหมาะสมที่จอห์นเคยถ่ายเขาไว้ทั้งหมด

 

 

 

 

ไปที่เบอร์ไมครอฟท์…

 

 

 

 

ดีกับทุกฝ่ายจริงๆจอห์น…เพราะถ้าหนังสือพิมพ์ลงข่าวว่าภาพหลุดทั้งหมดนี้มาจากกล้องของเพื่อนหนุ่มคนสนิทของเชอร์ล็อกโฮล์มส์ ทุกคนก็จะคิดว่าเขากับจอห์นเป็นมากกว่าเพื่อน ดังนั้นจอห์นจะรับเชอร์ลีนเป็นลูกบุญธรรม คนก็จะไม่ขุดคุ้ยว่าเชอร์ล็อกรับเชอร์ลีนเป็นลูกหรือไม่ เพราะแฟนกันเลี้ยงลูกกันก็ไม่แปลกอะไร แม่เชอร์ล็อกกับบ้านเฮมิลตั้นก็จะลอยตัว และจะไม่มีสาวหน้าไหนเข้ามาหาจอห์น อย่างน้อยก็ระยะหนึ่ง

 

 

มันทำให้เขาและจอห์น จะได้อยู่ด้วยกันไปอีกอย่างไม่มีอะไรมารบกวนอีกพักใหญ่แน่นอน เพราะถ้าลงหน้าแท็บลอยด์ รับรองว่าจอห์นจะถูกมองว่าเป็นเกย์… และจอห์นแม้จะไม่ได้เห็นเขาสำคัญที่สุดในชีวิต แต่ก็อยู่ในจุดที่ไปจากเขาได้ยาก เรื่องแค่นี้จอห์นไม่มีทางโกรธจนเก็บของออกจากบ้าน…อย่างมากก็พูดไม่ออกไปสามวัน

 

 

อย่างน้อยคืนนี้ก็มีเรื่องให้ฟินจนไม่เกิดอารมณ์อื่นมาแทรกแซงแน่นอน…

 

 

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกยิ้มอย่างสาแก่ใจ ก่อนจะล้มตัวลงนอนอย่างมีความสุข…


	5. Best Friends will be only Best Friends

หลังจากหนังสือพิมพ์ลงข่าว “ภาพหลุดนักสืบโฮล์มสจากโทรศัพท์เพื่อนหนุ่มคนสนิท” จอห์นก็หอบลูกน้อยหนีเพื่อนไปอยู่ที่อื่น เพราะทนฟังเหตุผลเอาแต่ได้ของเชอร์ล็อกไม่ไหวแถมกำชับเชอร์ล็อกว่าไม่อยากเห็นหน้า ห้ามตาม ถ้าหายโกรธแล้วจะกลับมาเอง…เชอร์ล็อกเองก็แสดงอาการ “ขึ้น” สาธยายมนต์ประนามที่จอห์นที่ไม่รักษาคำพูดอย่างรัวเร็วดังชองปอล…. ไหนว่าจะให้เขาจัดการ นี่ไงหละจัดการแล้ว รูปก็รูปเขา ก้นก็ก้นเขา ป่านนี้แอนเดอร์สันคงเอาไปตัดแปะเป้าปาลูกดอกในห้องมันแล้วมั้ง

…ใครกันแน่ที่เสียหาย…

“แค่นี้ทำไมทำเป็นทนไม่ได้ …ถ้างั้นก็อย่าอยู่ด้วยกันเลยดีกว่า” เชอร์ล็อกตะโกนไล่หลังในชุดคลุมที่ไม่ใช่ผ้าคลุมเตียง แต่เป็นชุดคลุมสีน้ำเงินตัวเดิม…

ตอนนั้นเชอร์ล็อกยักไหล่ แล้วก็เดินขึ้นชั้นสองไปอย่างไม่แคร์ เพราะเดี๋ยวยังต้องไปฟิตเนส เล่นจนล่ำจนจะเป็นพระเอกหนังโป๊ได้อยู่แล้ว แต่อาการผิดปกติก็ยังดำเนินต่อไปไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะหยุดหย่อน

จริงๆเชอร์ล็อกก็ทำเป็นโมโหจอห์นไปอย่างนั้น…ยิงปืนนัดเดียวได้นกทั้งฝูง…พ่อแม่พี่ก็เลิกยุ่ง เด็กนั่นตามจอห์นไปจะได้ไม่ต้องเกาะแกะเขาสักสัปดาห์…จอห์นเองก็ไปจากเขาสักพักได้ก็ดีเหมือนกัน ….เผื่อจะได้มีเวลาคิดหาทางแก้ไขอาการที่เป็นอยู่…แล้วจอห์นคงแค่โกรธ ไม่ได้เกลียด แล้วเขาก็อยากขอบพระทัยเจ้าชายแฮรี่ ที่บังเอิญโดนปล่อยรูปออกมาก่อน จอห์นก็เลยไม่ฉาวมาก แค่หาเมียไม่ได้ตลอดชีวิตเท่านั้นเอง ไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่โตอะไรเลย

จอห์นพาเชอร์ลีนไปอยู่โรงแรมใกล้ๆโรงเรียน เพราะถ้าตามเขาไปเดี๋ยวจะเสียการเรียนเปล่าๆ ส่วนเงินก็โทรเบิกจากคุณนายเฮมิลตั้นแม่ของเชอร์ลีน ส่วนเขาบอกเชอร์ลีนเบอร์ติดต่อ เพราะโทรศัพท์เครื่องประจำทิ้งไว้ที่แฟล็ต มีอะไรติดต่อได้ทันที หรือเหงา วันเสาร์เขาจะไปรับเชอร์ลีนมาเที่ยวทะเลด้วยกันที่เอสเส็กส์  
\- - - - - -  
ผ่านไปสามวัน วันแรกกลับมากินน้อยๆเหมือนเดิม เขาก็ดีใจนึกว่าใจจะนิ่งขึ้น แต่ที่ไหนได้ นอนก็พาลไม่หลับไปด้วย ไหนจะเกิดอาการกระสับกระสายใจเว้าแหว่งทรมาน นี่มันเกิดอะไรกันขึ้น ทำไมสติสตังยังไม่กลับมา…

จอห์นก็ไปแล้วไง….

เนี่ยแหละหนาความผูกพัน จากที่เคยคิดว่ายิงปืนนัดเดียวได้นกทั้งรังตอนนี้ดันรู้สึกว่ายิงผนังจนกระสุนหมดเป็นกล่องนกก็ยังไม่ได้สักตัว… เลสตราดก็โทรมาด่า พี่โทรมาว่าไม่รู้กี่ที เชอร์ล็อกคิดไม่ตกว่าเกิดอะไรกันขึ้น จนต้องโทรเบอร์ต้องห้าม…

วิกเตอร์ เทรเวอร์

เพื่อนร่วมทีมว่าวชายคู่ประเภทต่อสู้สลาลม เจอกันสมัยอยู่มหาวิทยาลัย สปาร์กกันรวดเร็วจนไม่รู้ว่าจะเรียกอีกฝ่ายว่าอะไร เพราะไม่ใช่เพื่อนแน่นอน แต่ก็สนิทกัน ….แล้วก็ไม่ได้ทำการตกล่องปล่องชิ้นเล่นเกมงูลงรูด้วยกัน รักก็ไม่ได้รัก ผูกพันก็ไม่ผูกพัน แต่ก็เป็นคนเดียวที่เขาเคยมีความสัมพันธ์ที่ค่อนข้างซับซ้อนด้วย แต่ก็ได้เลิกรากันไป เพราะไม่มีใครยอมเป็นคนข้างล่าง เนื่องจากฐานันดรในใจเท่าเทียมกัน ….หลังเรียนจบก็ไม่ค่อยเจอหน้ากันเพราะเห็นหน้ากันก็รังแต่จะโมโหหิว แต่นานๆเปลี่ยวๆก็จะเท็กซ์นัดกันมารำลึกความหลังสักทีสองที แต่หลังสำเร็จเสร็จสมอารมร์ปองแล้วก็แยกย้ายอาบน้ำแต่งตัวกลับบ้าน  
วิกเตอร์ชอบแหย่ทุกครั้งที่เจอกันว่า “ยอมเมื่อไหร่ให้โทรหา…หรือไม่ก็มีแฟนแล้วอย่าลืมโทรบอกด้วยจะได้เลิกชอบ”

ณ สวนสาธารณะแห่งหนึ่งใกล้ 221B

“นั่งใกล้ๆกันหน่อยไม่ได้เหรอ…กำลังเครียดเรื่องหัวใจกับคนอื่นอยู่ไม่ต้องระวังฉันแล้วน่า…นี่…พูดก็พูดเหอะ ฉันเห็นเบอร์แกนะ นึกว่าแกจะยอมให้ฉันแซ่บ แล้วเราจะได้คบกันซะอีก” หนุ่มผมหยักศกสีน้ำตาลหน้าตาหล่อเหลา สมเป็นผู้ดีจนปลายเท้ากำลังนั่งจิบลาเต้ไม่ใส่น้ำตาลอยู่บนเก้าอี้สวนตัวเดียวกับหนุ่มผมหยิกดูดีมีชาติตระกูลอีกคน พูดอย่างติดตลกแต่ในใจก็แอบหวังลึกๆ เพราะตอนเบอร์โชว์นี่เขาตีปีกพั่บๆ ถ้าเป็นนกเป็นไก่คงคึกจนบินไปโก่งคอขันอยู่บนดาดฟ้าตึกตรงข้ามไปแล้ว…

“นั่งห่างเพราะลืมไปแล้วต่างหาก” เชอร์ล็อกมองตรงไปข้างหน้า สีหน้าไม่ยี่หระอย่างเคย ในขณะที่วิกเตอร์นั่งเอกเขนก มองหัวหยิกๆของเพื่อนอย่างสบายอารมณ์

“ไหนบอกมาซิว่าเครียดอะไรวะ …ที่เล่าๆมาก็เห็นอยู่ชัดๆว่าตกหลุมรัก” วิกเตอร์พูดไปเรียบๆ แต่เชอร์ล็อกอดหันมาทำตาขวางไม่ได้ ทั้งที่โทรเรียกเขามาเอง

“รักเริกอะไรกัน….ปัญหาของฉันคือความผูกพันต่างหาก”  
“อืมมม เข้าใจแล้วพ่อคนใจหิน…ลืมไปนะ ฉันรอแกยอมแกเป็นคนข้างล่างมาเป็นสิบปี ไม่เห็นว่าจะได้เลย” วิกเตอร์ประชดเสร็จก็หัวเราะ เชอร์ล็อกกลอกตา สงสัยไอ้บ้านี่จะช่วยอะไรไม่ได้ซะแล้ว แล้วรอเรออะไรกันเห็นมันก็ฟันดะฉะไปทั่ว ไหนจะเดี๋ยวนี้เลิกขี้อายกลายเป็นคนเจ๊าะแจ๊ะมีกิ๊กไม่รู้กี่คน ผู้หญิงผู้ชายจับไม่ได้ไล่ไม่ทัน

“ถ้ามันเป็นความรักก็ดีไปเนอะเชอร์ล็อก” วิกเตอร์ทำหน้าจริงจัง เสียงที่นุ่มอยู่แล้ว ถูกเน้นให้หนักแน่น ฟังดูน่าเชื่อถือ เชอร์ล็อกยิ่งไม่เอาอ่าวเอากะละมังเรื่องนี้อยู่แล้วยิ่งรู้สึกว่าต้องฟัง

“ดียังไง ความรัก ถ้ามีแล้วมีแต่เสียกับเสีย…” เชอร์ล็อกถามด้วยแววตาเต้นระริกเหมือนกลัวอะไรสักอย่าง

“เสียใจแล้วตัดใจได้มั้ยหละ” วิกเตอร์ยิงคำถาม

“ได้” เชอร์ล็อกตอบอย่างเด็ดเดี่ยวภาคภูมิ  
“ถ้าแค่ผูกพันห่วงใยกันอย่างพี่ชายน้องชายอย่างที่แกคิด แต่ผูกพันมากๆ มันตัดใจได้มั้ยหละเชอร์ล็อก”  
เชอร์ล็อกหันมามองหน้าวิกเตอร์อย่างตื่นตระหนกแล้วกลืนน้ำลาย ….ใช่สิ ….เขาว่าสำหรับลูกผู้ชายแล้วความเป็นเพื่อนเป็นพี่น้องทางใจมันตัดยังไงก็ไม่ขาด !!!

เขาจะทำยังไงดี!!!

“นี่แหละเชอร์ล็อก!!!” วิกเตอร์เลิกคิ้ว แล้วส่งแก้วกาแฟไปให้เชอร์ล็อกถือแล้วตั้งท่าจะอธิบาย  
“หึ้…คนที่เจอทั้งความรักบวกความผูกพันนี่คงไม่ต้องคิดเลยว่ามันจะหนักแค่ไหน แต่…โชคดีที่ฉันน่าจะเจอแค่อย่างเดียว” เชอร์ล็อกกัดฟันพูด มองตรงแน่วไปข้างหน้า มือก็บีบกาแฟของวิกเตอร์จนหกเละ

“เข้าใจผิดแล้วเชอร์ล็อก…คีย์เวิร์ดจริงๆมันไม่ได้อยู่ที่คำว่ารัก…. แต่มันอยู่ที่ความเจ็บปวด… ยิ่งเจ็บเท่าไหร่ เหตุให้ตัดใจมันยิ่งเข้มข้น คนรักตัวเองยิ่งกว่าอะไรดีจนต้องวางแผนจัดการความคิดกับความอยากอย่างลงตัวตั้งแต่เด็กอย่างแกเนี่ย มีเหรอจะไม่ตัดใจ” วิกเตอร์พูดด้วยเสียงเบาลง เชอร์ล็อกหันมาฟังอย่างตั้งใจ

“อะไรทำให้เกิดความเจ็บ…ความรักใช่มั้ย ไม่ว่าจะผูกพันหรือไม่ผูกพันก็เจ็บ แต่ถ้ายิ่งผูกพันด้วยก็จะเจ็บมากยิ่งเจ็บมากก็จะยิ่งเลิกง่ายเลยเชอร์ล็อก” เชอร์ล็อกยังไม่ได้พูดอะไรออกมาแต่ตาเบิกโพลงเหมือนค้นพบพระผู้ไถ่

“แล้วถ้าจะเจ็บนะเชอร์ล็อก…” เขาพูดเบาลง สีหน้าเป็นต่อ แน่หละว่าเขาแสดงอาการแทนเชอร์ล็อก ที่กำลังเป็นต่อไอ้สารซีโรโทนินบ้าบออะไรนั่น…มองสูงขึ้นฟ้าอย่างผยองพองขน นี่ถ้าเป็นหน้าผาคงตะโกนว่า “เหินนนฟ่า” ไปแล้ว ส่วนเชอร์ล็อกจะตะโกนว่าอะไรก็แล้วแต่จะต้องการ

เชอร์ล็อกลุ้น… วิกเตอร์ก็รู้ดี เลยพูดต่อ

“มันก็ต้องอกหัก…แต่ก่อนอื่นก็ต้องแน่ใจก่อนว่าเรารักเขา!  
เชอร์ล็อกมองอย่างไม่กระพริบตา เหมือนนักล่าเฝ้ามองเหยื่อ ยังกะข้อมูลมันจะลอยเข้าตาเขามาได้  
วิกเตอร์ก็อธิบายอย่างตื่นเต้นเช่นเคย…  
“พอแน่ใจเนี่ยนะ เข้าทาง!!! บอกรักไปเลย!! พอบอกรักหมอวัทสันหนะ เท่าที่ฉันอ่านบล็อกนะ เขาต้องชอบแต่ผู้หญิง มีอย่างที่ไหน! อายุป่านนี้ไม่เห็นเคยเดทผู้ชาย ดูอาชีพสิ หมอ ทหาร เห็นมั้ยเชอร์ล็อก….แมนๆทั้งนั้น ผมเผ้าก็สั้นเตียน ดูสิ …ร่างกายกำยำล่ำเตี้ย …ผู้ชายแน่ๆ” วิกเตอร์ให้ความเชื่อมั่น เชอร์ล็อกฟังไปพยักหน้าไป ตาแดงไปราวกับนักกีฬาทีมชาติมองธงชาติขึ้นสู่ยอดเสาบนแท่นรับเหรียญ  
“ถ้าฉันรักเขาเนี่ย…จะอกหักแน่ๆเลยเหรอ” เชอร์ล็อกกำลังงงว่าจะดีใจหรือเสียใจดี

 

“อกหัก=ตัดใจได้ไง” วิกเตอร์รีบเน้น

“แล้วถ้าฉันไม่ได้รักเขาหละวิกเตอร์ ฉันก็ตัดใจไม่ได้สิ” เชอร์ล็อกหันมาทำหน้าเหมือนเด็กพลัดหลงกับแม่ในสวนสัตว์

“เห้อออ” วิกเตอร์ถอนหายใจอย่างเวทนา แล้วก็ตบบ่าเชอร์ล็อกไปด้วย  
“ถ้ายังไม่ได้ลอง…อย่าเพิ่งถอดใจ” ตากลมของวิกเตอร์มองเขาอย่างเป็นประกาย  
“สองสามวันนี้ ทบทวนตัวเอง อยากคิดถึง…อย่าห้ามใจ”  
วิก เตอร์พูดทีละทำยังกะทำวิดิโอฮาวทู เชอร์ล็อกฟังตามเหมือนมีมือในความคิดกอบข้อมูบใส่อ้อมแขนแล้วเรียงลงลิ้นชัก ในไมน์พาเลซอย่างทันทีทันควันหนำซ้ำยังละเอียดทุกขึ้นตอน

“อยาก จินตนาการอะไร ใส่ให้เต็มที่…อยากเพ้อ เพ้อได้ เห็นใครเข้าใกล้ หึงไปเลย อย่ายั้ง ถ้าตบได้…ตบ,ถีบได้…ก็ถีบ, อยากอาละวาดเท่าไหร่ทำไปเลย” วิกเตอร์พูดต่อไป เชอร์ล็อกก็จำยิกทุกตัวอักษร ยังกับที่ผ่านมาไม่เคยวีนเคยเหวี่ยง

“แล้วจะ รู้เองแหละเชอร์ล็อกว่ามันใช่ความรักมั้ย มันจะชุ่มชื่นเวลาเจอหน้า เวลานึกถึงเรื่องดีๆที่เคยทำให้กันจะนั่งยิ้มคนเดียว แม้เรื่องแย่แค่ไหนกำลังใจก็ล้นปรี่…..แล้วถ้าใช่…บอกรักเลย! พอบอกปุ๊บ อกหักปั๊บ…ง่าย!!!” วิกเตอร์แนะนำอย่างมาดมั่น แววตาเข้าอกเข้าใจ  
“ไม่ใช่ความรัก ค่อยมาฝ่าฟันกันอีก แต่ฉันหวังว่า…แกคงจะโชคดี”

เชอร์ ล็อกถอนหายใจ “อืม โอเค ขอบใจมาก” เชอร์ล็อกขอบใจเท่ากับว่า ถ้าเขาเป็นคนปกติ คงกราบแทบเท้าหลั่งน้ำตาเกาะแข้งขาแล้วบอกว่า “ขอบคุณ คุณช่วยชีวิตผม คุณอยากได้อะไรผมจะหามาให้” ถ้าวิกเตอร์จนสักหน่อย เขาคงโอนเงินให้ไปสักแสน แต่พอดีว่าเตอร์ไม่ได้ขาดเงินเขาเลยให้ได้แค่นี้

วิกเตอร์เดินจากเชอร์ล็อกเพื่อกลับไปทำงาน เขาอดยิ้มอย่างมีเลศนัยไม่ได้  
\- - - -

ไมครอฟท์ เห็นจอห์นหายไปหนึ่งวัน ก็เลยแอบดูอาการน้องชายเพราะเขาตงิดๆยังไงไม่รู้ว่าจอห์นเป็นมากกว่าเขาใน สายตาเชอร์ล็อก แต่เขาก็ไม่แน่ใจนักว่าอยู่ในฐานะอะไร …. ไอ้เจ้าน้องชายก็ดูเหมือนดูเหมือน โดนเอลนินโย่ถล่มหลังกลับมาอยู่กับเพื่อนที่แฟล็ต พอเพื่อนหายก็มีอาการคล้ายโดนลานินญ่าซัด….เขาเลยต้องลากไปโรงพยาบาลจัดตรวจ ว่ามีเฮโรอีนในกระแสเลือดหรือเปล่า ทำไมอาการคล้ายๆจะลงแดง หรือไม่ก็อาจจะมีกัญชาร่วมด้วย เพราะบางทีก็ดูซึมเคลิ้มยิ้มตาลอย มิส ซิสฮัดสันที่ไม่ได้ถูกคออะไรกับเขานักถึงกับต้องโทรมาบอก เพราะตอนนี้เชอร์ล็อกเป็นหนักถึงกับชมนกชมไม้ เมื่อวานก็ปีนหลังคาขึ้นไปชมจันทร์สีไวโอลินตอนฟ้าครึ้มๆ ไม่กลัวว่าฟ้าจะผ่ากบาลแต่อย่างใด พอกลับลงมาก็เอาดอกไม้จากไหนไม่รู้มาใส่แจกัน แล้วอยู่ดีๆก็เด็ดดอกไม้หอมมาดอมดม…แต่ที่ตกใจที่สุดคือร้องเพลง แล้วก็นั่งจดอะไรไม่รู้ยุกๆยิกๆ ดูๆไปเหมือนเขียนโน้ตเพลง….พอเขาจะไปลากตัวเชอร์ล็อกขึ้นรถจริงๆ...เชอร์ ล็อกรำคาญสะบัดสะบิ้งตอนเขาจะพาขึ้นรถ แล้วก็บอกปัดไปว่าไม่ใช่เฮโรอีนแต่ “อาจจะ” เป็นซีโรโทนิน โดพามีน เทสโทสเตอโรน เอสโตรเจน วาโซเพรซซิน ที่ไม่ได้ไปหามาจากไหน แต่ร่างกายมันดันผ่าสังเคราะห์ออกมาเองโดยไม่ได้สั่ง …. กำลังจะหาทางอด

ไมครอฟท์ ก็ตกใจว่าน้องกำลังมีความรัก แต่ไม่ต้องบอกก็รู้ว่ารักใคร เลยถามไปว่าอดนี่จะอดยังไงอยู่ด้วยกัน เชอร์ล็อกก็รำคาญอีก เลยบอกวิธีละเอียดยิบ พี่กับแม่จะได้เลิกยุ่ง เขายิ่งตกใจหนักเข้าไปใหญ่ แม่ก็พาลจะเป็นลมเป็นแล้ง เพราะกลัวว่าถ้าเชอร์ล็อกบอกไป จอห์นจะต้องย้ายออก ทีนี้หละคงจะกลับไปใช้เฮโรอีนจริงๆ แล้วคราวนี้ไม่มีจอห์นดูแล ทั้งแม่และพี่ชายเลยห้ามปรามกันใหญ่โต เพราะถึงยังไงต่อให้จ้างใครมาดูแลหรือจะดีกับเชอร์ล็อกเท่าจอห์น…แม่กับ ไมครอฟท์เลยให้อยู่คลุมเครือไปวันๆแบบนี้แหละ…

แต่ยังไงซะเชอร์ล็อกก็ยังคงดื้อดึงตามประสา

หึ้ ลำพังไอ้สารบ้าบออะไรก็ปาเข้าไปไม่รู้กี่ตัวแล้ว จะไปถ้ำกระบอกอ้วกออกมาก็ไม่ได้ เพราะร่างกายสังเคราะห์เอง ไม่ใช่สารแปลกปลอมที่ไหน แล้วทำไมยังจะต้องเสพเฮโรอีนหาเหาใส่หัวอีกหละ…เอาเหอะจะสารสวรรค์วิมานอะไร เชอร์ล็อกคนนี้ก็จะเอาชนะให้ได้!!! เชอร์ล็อกปักใจอย่างมุ่งมาดปรารถนา !!! แล้วเขาก็ตั้งตาเพ้อถึงจอห์นต่อไป

จนกว่าจะแน่ใจว่ามันคือความรัก  
\- - - -  
ปัจจุบันกาล 

เชอร์ ล็อกที่เดินสาละวนคิดว่าจอห์นน่าจะหนีไปไหน นี่ไงปริศนา!!! ต้องการนักไม่ใช่หรือไง คิดเข้าไปสิคิดดดด!! แต่อะไรไม่รู้ทำให้เขามึนจนอนุมานสะเปะสะปะ เขาเตรียมจะเดินไปซื้อกระสุนกล่องใหม่เพราะกล่องเก่าหมด เป้ายิงเก่ามันใหญ่เกิน เพราะดันไปเพ้นท์รูปจอห์นตัวเบ้อเริ่มแล้วแทนที่จะยิงก็ยิงไม่ลง เลยยิงรอบตัวจอห์นแทน …ยิ่งคิดยิ่งร้อนรน เห้ออ

ขณะที่เขานอนดิ้นจนหมอนเหมินกระเด็นกระดอนอยู่บนโซฟา …. ก็มีโทรศัพท์สายหนึ่งเข้ามา

เด็กบ้า….

ดัง แล้วก็ดับไป เขาจะรับทำไมโทรศัพท์จากเด็กบ้าคนนี้ …เป็นเด็กเป็นเล็กดันทำผมทำเผ้ายังกะ ซูซานบอยล์ บอยด์ หมั่นไส้นัก ถือดียังไงมาเอายีนของเขาไปใช้โดยไม่ได้รับอนุญาต เชอร์ล็อกโมโหที่นึกถึงตอนที่เอาผมที่ติดอยู่ในวิกไปตรวจดีเอ็นเอ ผลเพิ่งออกมาซ้ำเติมให้เขาประสาทเสียหนักกว่าเก่า เชอร์ล็อกทำหน้าหงิกงอแล้วพลิกตัวนอนคว่ำ….แล้วโทรศัพท์ก็ดังอีก

“มี อะไรรีบพูด” เชอร์ล็อกลุกขึ้นรับอย่างไม่ค่อยมีเหตุผล ช่วงนี้เห็บหอยอะไรในโลกก็ไร้เหตุผลทั้งนั้นแหละ ….จะรับโทรศัพท์เด็กนี่สัก ทีจะเป็นอะไรไปได้มากกว่านี้…เขายืนพูดไปโยกตัวไปอย่างงุ่นง่าน

“พ่อขา…หนูรู้ว่าอาอยู่ไหนอะค่ะ…หนูขอแค่…” เชอร์ลีนพูดพร้อมเกาหัวฟูๆไปด้วยอย่างประหม่า  
“นิ่…เธอ หนะ มีอะไรจะบอกฉันก็รีบบอกนะ ไม่งั้นฉันวา…อย่ามาคิดจะต่อรองกับฉันนะ…ฉันคิดอีกไม่นานก็รู้แล้วว่าจอห์น อยู่ไหน จะบอกก็บอกไม่บอกก็วางไปซะแล้วอย่าโทรมาอีก” เชอร์ล็อกขู่เสียงเข้มเพราะ เชอร์ลีนจะได้ไม่อาจมาต่อรองอะไรกับเขาได้อีก…ทั้งที่ดีแล้วที่โทรมาเพราะ เขาสับสนจนคิดไม่ออกว่าจอห์นจะอยู่ที่ไหน รู้แค่ควรจะไปที่เอสเส็กส์… ทั้งที่มุมปากข้างขวากระตุกขึ้นมายิ้ม ….เชอร์ ลีนรักเขาขนาดนั้น ถึงกับยอมหักหลังจอห์น ยังไงก็ต้องยอมบอก

เชอร์ ลีนเงียบสนิทไปหนึ่งนาที ต่อรองให้พ่อไปดูงานโรงเรียนไม่ได้ เอาความดีความชอบนิดนึงก็ยังดี เผื่อพ่อจะรักจะเอ็นดูเหมือนลูกนกลูกกาขึ้นมาบ้างเลยตัดสินใจบอกไปทั้ง จังหวัด หาด โรงแรม ห้อง พัก เบอร์โทร บอกเสร็จเชอร์ล็อกก็วางสายไปเลย เชอร์ลีนก็ได้แต่หงุดหงิด เพราะถ้าอยู่กับแม่ป่านนี้คงงอนได้แล้ว แต่นี่เธอทำอะไรกับพ่อไม่ได้เลย เพราะเขาไม่รับว่าเธอเป็นลูกด้วยซ้ำ   
\- - - - - -  
จอห์น เซ็งที่เชอร์ล็อกทำกับเขาแบบนี้จนลืมมองสาวๆที่เดินผ่านไปผ่านมาในชุดบิกิ นี่ จอห์นพยายามลืมเรื่องที่เขาเซ็งด้วยการพยายามเพ่งตาไปยังสาวๆที่เดินผ่านไป ผ่านมา แต่พอกำลังจะอินกับสายลมแสงแดดสาวงาม…จอห์นหันไปเมื่อได้ยินเสียงกระแอมของ…

เชอร์ล็อก…

จอห์น ถอนหายใจแล้วหันหนี ขณะที่เชอร์ล็อกลงนั่งข้างๆ แล้วดึงหมอนอิงในมือจอห์นมาหนุนหัวแล้วนอนสบาย แถมถอดแว่นกันแดด ทำเอาจอห์นงง เพราะคนอย่างเชอร์ล็อก เก๊กแม้ยามยืนฉี่ นั่งขี้ยังต้องไขว่ห้าง แล้วนี่อะไรอยู่ๆจะมานอนเอกเขนก

“ตามมาทำไม” จอห์นกับเชอร์ล็อกพูดออกมาพร้อมกัน 

“นึกแล้วว่าต้องพูดแบบนี้” เชอร์ล็อกกระตุกปากยิ้ม…แล้วก็หันมามองจอห์น  
“เย็นนี้…เรา….”  
“เราอะไร…จ่ายเงินแล้วฉันต้องอยู่ที่นี่ให้คุ้ม…” จอห์นพูดด้วยท่าทางที่ยังไม่หายโกรธ  
“เชอร์ลีนบอกเหรอว่าฉันอยู่ที่นี่”  
“ก็…อยากให้เราดีกันไง”  
“ไปหลอกอะไรเด็กมันอีกหละ”  
“ไม่ ได้หลอก…ฉันแค่ขู่นิดๆหน่อยๆ….” จอห์นทำตาลุกวาว เตรียมจะด่าแต่เชอร์ล็อกพูดต่อ “ คืนนี้…ฉันมีอะไรจะบอกหนะจอห์น…เรื่องสำคัญ…สาเหตุที่ทำให้ฉันไม่ค่อยเหมือน เดิมช่วงนี้” เสียงเชอร์ล็อกเบาลง ทำเอาจอห์นเอาคำว่า “สำคัญ” กับ “ขู่” กับ “ไม่เหมือนเดิม” มารวมกัน… แล้วประมวลออกมาว่าเชอร์ล็อกต้องเป็นมะเร็งหรือโรคพันธุกรรมอะไร สักอย่าง แล้วกำลังจะตาย…  
“ได้ สิ…แล้วไม่เบื่อเหรอ” จอห์นเปลี่ยนท่าที แม้ว่าจะไม่แน่ใจนักว่าเพื่อนรักจะย้ายไปเข้าโลงจริงๆ…แต่อาจเป็นเอดส์ก็ได้ สำส่อนขนาดนั้น

“นอกจากฉันแล้วไม่มีใครที่อยากจะบอกอีกเลยเหรอ” จอห์นลูบแขนเชอร์ล็อกเบาๆ แต่ตัวเองพาลจะร้องไห้ซะเอง

“ไม่มี” เชอร์ล็อกลุกขึ้นนั่งจัดผมเผ้าให้เรียบร้อย

จอห์น พยักหน้า แต่ก้มลงไปแล้วไม่เงยขึ้นมาเกือบสิบวินาที เพราะกลัวตัวเองจะน้ำตาไหลเลยพยายามนึกเรื่องอื่นสักห้าหกวิก่อนมองหน้า เชอร์ล็อกอีกครั้ง แต่ก็ทนไม่ได้เลยโผเข้ากอดเชอร์ล็อก เชอร์ล็อกก็ไม่สามารถที่จะควบคุมกล้ามเนื้อไม่ให้ยิ้มไปทั้งหน้าได้ แม้ว่ามือไม้จะทำอะไรไม่ถูก เขาก็ตัดสินใจวางมือบนหลังจอห์นอย่างเก้กัง เขาแน่ใจว่าจอห์นต้องเข้าใจอะไรสักอย่างผิด แต่ช่างมันเหอะ…กำไรชัดๆ

จะอกหักอยู่แล้ว เพ้อต่ออีกหน่อยจะได้เจ็บมากๆ

จะได้เลิกง่ายๆ….

“นี่…ไม่ กลัวคนเห็นเหรอ …เดี๋ยวว…เค้าจะพูดกันนะ” เชอร์ล็อกพูดอย่างทะเล้นๆ แต่ ณ วินาทีนี้จอห์นไม่ได้ใส่ใจอะไรทั้งนั้น เพราะตอนมันก็ดูปลงๆแบบนี้แหละ

“ไปเดินเล่นกันมั้ยจอห์น ฉันรู้เรื่องสัสเซ็กซ์พอกับลอนดอน…ฉันเคยมาเซอร์เวย์หาที่เลี้ยงผึ้งตอนเกษียณ”

“ผึ้งเหรอ…เลี้ยงผึ้งเนี่ยนะ…อืม ….ตอนนี้ไปหาไรกินกันก่อนดีมั้ย” จอห์นชวนก่อนทั้งคู่จะช่วยกันเก็บเสื่อ  
\- - -   
เชอร์ ลีนนั่งเล่นหน้าคอมตัวเอง ไม่รู้จริงๆว่าจะทำอะไรต่อ การบ้านก็ทำเสร็จแล้ว เป็นคนฉลาดก็น่าเบื่อแบบนี้เอง … อายุก็ยังไม่ถึง หนังสือที่อยากอ่านก็ยังอ่านไม่ได้โดยเฉพาะนิยายของอาจอห์นที่เธอชอบแอบดู ตอนอาเผลอๆ….มันสืบๆโป๊ๆหื่นๆดี…. เธออ่านได้แต่วรรณกรรมคลาสสิกเก่าๆ ซึ่งอ่านจนพรุนแล้วก็ได้แต่เบื่อ อินเตอร์เน็ตก็ดูได้ไม่ทุกเว็บ เพราะพี่เลี้ยงคอยจ้องตลอดเวลา พ่อกับอาก็ทำไรกันอยู่ไม่รู้ อาไม่ยอมรับสาย แค่อัพเดทในบล็อกก่อนเธอไปฟ้องพ่อว่าอยู่ที่ไหนว่า “เบื่อเชอร์ล็อก”  
ชอร์ลีนฝันหวานว่าจะได้กลับ 221b โดยเร็ว

แต่ตอนนี้…อัลเบิร์ท ที เฮมิลตั้นโทรมา….  
เชอร์ลีนไม่อยากจะรับ…ถ้าเธอไม่ระแคะระคายว่า อัลเบิร์ทฆ่าเมียเก่าหละก็ ไม่มีทางหรอกที่เชอร์ลีนจะกลัวขนาดนี้ เธอก็  
ได้ แต่ภาวนาว่าแม่จะไม่เป็นอะไร แล้วการที่เธอมาอยู่บ้านนี้ ก็เพราะจะเป็นการขู่อัลเบิร์ทด้วยว่า ถ้าแกทำอะไรแม่ฉัน แกตายแน่!!! รับรองว่ามันไม่มีทางลอยนวลเหมือนคดีก่อน… ขอเพียงทำร้ายแม่เธอพร้อมที่จะทำ ทุกอย่างให้เชอร์ล็อกช่วยเธอคุ้ยคดีเก่า และถึงจะโดนประหารชีวิต แม่ก็ต้องได้สินสมรส ซึ่งตอนนี้อย่างน้อยๆก็สองสามล้านแล้ว เพราะนักธุรกิจโรงแรม เงินเข้าทุกวัน ไหนจะที่ดินใหม่ บ้านใหม่อีกหละ  
“ค่ะ” เชอร์ลีนกระแทกเสียงใส่โทรศัพท์ ว่าจะไม่รับแล้ว แต่มันดังนานจนเธอรำคาญ  
“หนูเชอร์ลีน อยู่คนเดียวเหงามั้ยมีอะไรเล่าให้ลุงฟังได้นะ…”

“หนูไม่เหงาค่ะสบายดี”

เชอร์ลีนพูดแค่นั้นแล้วก็เงียบไปพักใหญ่  
“จ้ะ โอเคนะ เอาเป็นว่ามีอะไรโทรหาอาได้เสมอนะ”  
“ค่ะ” เชอร์ลีนก็เงียบไปอีกพักใหญ่ก่อนอีกฝ่ายจะวางสายไปเอง  
…. เชอร์ลีนอยู่โรงแรมอย่างเบื่อหน่าย นั่นนี่ก็ไม่สนุก

อยู่ที่แฟล็ต…เปิดตู้เย็นยังมีหัวคน  
เห้อออ … เชอร์ลีนล้มตัวลงบนฟูก กางสองแขนถูฟูกไปมาอย่างเบื่อหน่าย  
\- - - - - -  
หลัง จากหาอะไรกินกันแล้ว ฟ้าก็เริ่มมืด จอห์นก็ชวนเชอร์ล็อกมาก่อไฟริมหาด จะได้คุยกันอย่างผ่อนคลาย มีอะไรจะได้ช่วยกันปลอบใจ เพราะเขาเองก็ผ่านวินาทีเฉียดตายมาไม่รู้กี่ครั้งต่อกี่ครั้ง  
“เชอร์ล็อก…” จอห์นเรียกหลังจากก่อไฟเสร็จเรียบร้อย  
เชอร์ ล็อกลุกขึ้นนั่งหลังพิงโขดหิน หลับตาฟังเสียงคลื่นซัดสาด …ตอนนี้เขากับจอห์นอยู่ด้วยกัน เขาไม่รู้สึกว่าจะมีอะไรดีไปกว่านี้อีกแล้ว

แต่เขากำลังจะต้องเสียจอห์นไป

ช่าง มันเหอะ…ถ้าไม่บอกก็ไม่ได้อยู่ดี คนอย่างเราไม่ได้ก็จะไม่เอา จะไม่หลอกตัวเองด้วยอะไรทั้งนั้น….เพราะเราไม่ใช่คนสิ้นไร้ไม้ตอก ไม่มีศักดิ์ศรี ไม่ได้อ่อนแอต้องหาที่พึ่งอื่นนอกตัว

“มีอะไรจะบอกฉันเหรอ” จอห์นนั่งประจันหน้าแล้วยกมือสองข้างขึ้นจับบ่าของเชอร์ล็อก  
เชอร์ ล็อกก้มหน้าลง จอห์นภาวนาว่าอย่าเป็นมะเร็งระยะสุดท้ายเลย และต่อให้เป็น เขาก็ใจไม่แข็งพอที่จะช่วยเชอร์ล็อกด้วยการจับกดทะเลตาย หรือเอายาพิษให้กิน  
เชอร์ล็อกสูดหายใจเข้าปอดลึกๆ คิ้วชนกัน หลับตาอย่างปวดร้าว “ฉัน….”  
จอห์นลุ้นจนแทบจะเป็นตะคริว

“กำลัง มีความรัก” เชอร์ล็อกพูดจนจบประโยค แววตาหวานเชื่อม เจียมเนื้อเจียมตัว นี่ถ้จอห์นเชื่อเรื่องผีสางคงคิดว่าเชอร์ล็อกโดนผีเข้ามากกว่า

“อะไร นะ….รักใคร แล้วทำไมต้องอยากบอกฉันคนเดียว??” จอห์นไม่เข้าใจว่าไอ้ทั้งหมดนี้มันเกี่ยวกันยังไง เชอร์ล็อกมองกองไฟ จอห์นก็มองตาม เผื่อจะได้อะไรขึ้นมาบ้าง จอห์นหันไป แล้วก็หันมา แล้วก็ขยิบตา เม้มปาก แล้วค่อยหันกลับมามองเชอร์ล็อกอย่างสงสัย

เชอร์ ล็อกก็ดันทำหน้าเหมือนอยากตาย ทั้งที่ควรจะยิ้ม… อีกไม่กี่วินาทีเขาก็จะอกหักสมบูรณ์แบบ แต่อะไรไม่รู้ทำให้เชอร์ล็อกพูดไม่ออก อยากจะหนีไปซะตรงนี้ ตอนนี้ แล้วทำลืม ทำเนียน ทำอะไรก็ได้ที่ไม่ต้องอกหัก

แต่รู้ว่ารักแล้ว ถ้าถอยก็จะไม่จบ….

“นี่…อย่า บอกนะว่าสารภาพรักฉันอยู่” จอห์นตาลุกวาว บอกไม่ถูกเลยว่าตัวเองรู้สึกยังไง แล้วก็กระพริบตาถี่ๆ นึกขึ้นมาได้ว่าเชอร์ล็อกคงจะพูดเล่น เลยหัวเราะออกมา “จะบอกว่ารักฉัน เงี้ยเหรอ…แล้วที่บอกว่าไม่อยากมีแฟน แต่งกับงานคือยังไง ไหนอธิบายสิ…ไม่หรอกไม่ต้องอธิบาย เอ่อ” จอห์นยิ่งพูดยิ่งรวน

“อืม” เชอร์ล็อกพยักหน้า แล้วก็ยิ้มออกมาโดยจิตสำนึกไม่ได้สั่ง…เพราะยิ้มออกมาจากจิตไร้สำนึก…

“ไม่ได้เป็นมะเร็งหรอกเหรอเชอร์ล็อก ฉันนึกว่าเป็นมะเร็ง หัวใจ ไต เอดส์ …อะไรพวกนี้”

ไม่ใช่ แต่ผลร้ายก็พอกันนั่นแหละ…

“เรา…จะ เป็นมากกว่าเพื่อน….ฉันหมายถึงแฟนหนะ….จะได้มั้ยจอห์น” เชอร์ล็อกมองจอห์นด้วยสายตาเว้าวอน แต่คราวนี้ทั้งจิตไร้สำนึกและจิตสำนึกร่วมกันสั่งการ

“…..” จอห์นทำปากพะงาบๆ จะพูดแต่พูดไม่ออก จะพุดออกได้ยังไง คิดยังไม่ออกเลย

นี่คือไม่ได้ชอบแต่ลำบากใจ ไม่กล้าปฏิเสธสินะ? เชอร์ล็อกเริ่มสรุปผล

“กำลังจะปฎิเสธใช่มั้ย…งั้น…..ฉัน…กลับก่อนแล้วกัน” เชอร์ล็อกลุกขึ้น ทั้งทีจอห์นยังค้างคา ยังไม่สามารถขยับตัวได้

เชอร์ ล็อกเดินโงนเงนไปจนถึงรถ เปิดประตูเข้าไปนั่ง…เขาฟุบหน้าลงไปกับพวงมาลัย สามสี่วันนี้เขาแทบไม่เบรกความรู้สึกตัวเองเลย ตั้งแต่วันแรกที่เจอกันจนถึงตอนนี้ เหมือนเผลอสูดเมล็ดเฟิร์นเข้าไปหยั่งรากงอกงอกงามชูช่อในปอด…เขาเปรียบกับ ปอด เพราะหัวใจก็เก็บเลือดไม่ได้เก็บความคิดด้วยซ้ำ ความรักจะไปอยู่ตรงนั้นได้ยังไง เขานึกขึ้นมาแล้วตั้งหน้าเปรียบกับปอดต่ออย่างน้อยก็เกี่ยวกับลมหายใจโดย ตรง…แล้วพอวันนึงเจ้าของร่างกายรู้เพราะใบมันงอกลามออกมาทางจมูก แล้วก็ผลุนผลันกระชากออกมา เนื้อปอดหลุดติดรากออกมาด้วย

เฟิร์นรอด แต่คนตาย

ไม่ร้ายขนาดนั้น…แต่ถ้าเปรียบแล้วก็เจ็บพอๆกัน แต่ต่างกันตรงเจ็บตัว กับเจ็บในจินตนาการ แต่เขาก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะมองออกมาจากหน้าต่าง

เผื่อจอห์นจะตามมา ….

โทรศัพท์ ดังขึ้น เชอร์ล็อกไม่ได้คิด ยังไม่ได้คิดด้วยซ้ำ แต่ความคิดมันแล่นไปแล้วว่าอยากให้คนโทรมาเป็นจอห์น… แล้วก็บอกว่าอย่าไปเลย เราใจตรงกัน คืนนี้เตียงว่าง ฉันหนาว เหงา ….อะไรทำนองนั้น  
\- - - - -  
วิก เตอร์เปิดบล็อกประจำตัวของจอห์น เห็นแต่คำว่า “เบื่อเชอร์ล็อก” เขาก็ยิ้ม คิ้วที่ตกอยู่แล้วก็ตกกว่าเดิม เขากระพริบตาหนึ่งที เขารู้สึกโล่งอย่างบอกไม่ถูกเพราะมันดูพ่อแง่แม่งอนยังไงชอบกล ป่านนี้คงฟัดกันอยู่ในห้อง….ไม่แน่ว่าอัพอีกทีอาจจะเขียนว่า “ขอเชิญแขกผู้มีเกียรติ ร่วมฉลองงานมงคลสมรสของนายแพทย์โจนาธาน เฮมิช วัทสัน กับนายเชอร์ล็อก โฮล์มส ณ โรงแรม...”เขาก็ดีใจด้วยบวกโล่งใจจริงๆ แม้เขากับเชอร์ล็อกจะไม่ค่อยได้ติดต่อกันเท่าไหร่

ใกล้จบแล้วสินะ…

อก หักนี่มันดีกว่ารักคุดจริงๆ…เจ็บ…แต่จบ…วิกเตอร์ถอนหายใจออกมา….แล้วหยิบช่อ กุหลาบสีแดงบนโต๊ะ กับกุญแจรถ…วันนี้จะได้ไปเดทอย่างจริงจังสักที  
\- - - - -  
เชอร์ ล็อกปาโทรศัพท์อย่างหัวเสีย โทรศัพท์กระเด็นไปที่เบาะหลัง เขาฟุบหน้าลงไปที่พวงมาลัยอีกครั้ง เขาสูดหายใจลึกๆ ตั้งสติ ทำไมเขาจะทำอะไรพ่อแม่พี่น้องก็ชอบยุ่งกับเขาเหลือเกินยังกับเขาปัญญาอ่อน ยังไงอย่างงั้น

เชอร์ล็อกเงยหน้าขึ้นเพราะได้ยินเสียงเคาะกระจก

จอห์น…. จอห์น มีสีหน้าวิตกกังวลระคนสับสน เชอร์ล็อกยังไม่แข็งแรงพอที่จะไม่มองว่าตากลมๆของจอห์นมันน่าดูน่าจ้องขนาด ไหน…. เขาสะบัดหัวถี่เหมือนปลาดุกโดนทุบเพื่อเรียกสติก่อนเปิดกระจก

“เป็นอะไรรึเปล่าเชอร์ล็อก….ถามจริงๆนะ ป่วยหรือเปล่า”  
“ถ้า ป่วยแปลว่าร่างกายกำลังทำงานผิดปกติก็คงจะใช่ คืนนี้ฉันน่าจะนอนไม่หลับ พรุ่งนี้ฉันก็คงกินข้าวไม่ได้ แล้วก็อาจจะไม่มีแรงไปอีกสักอาทิตย์” เชอร์ล็อกไม่รู้จะทำยังไงก็เลยตอบไปตามตรง กับจอห์นตอนนี้เขาไม่มีแรงเก๊กจริงๆ เชอร์ล็อกเตือนตัวเองว่า ปีนหิมาลัยแล้วปักธงย่อมต้องเหนื่อยเป็นธรรมดา คอยดูนะลงไปถึงตีนเขาเมื่อไหร่พ่อจะโวซะให้สะใจ ว่าความรักมันก็แค่นั้น ไอ้ที่เขาเคยกลัวจนขี้ขึ้นสมอง ถ้าเลิกรักจอห์นเมื่อไหร่หละก็จะไม่มีอะไรน่ากลัวอีกแล้ว เพราะไม่น่าจะมีใครทำให้เขารู้สึกแบบนี้ได้อีก หึ….อีกไม่นานเขาจะเป็นผู้ชนะที่สมบูรณ์แบบ…หึหึ

“ไป แล้วนะ ….” เชอร์ล็อกปิดประตูโดยไม่ฟังจอห์นร่ำลา ปิดกระจก จอห์นยังงุนงงเลยยังทำอะไรไม่ถูก ไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าตัวเองควรจะทำตัวยังไงรู้อย่างเดียวแค่ห่วง แต่ถ้าห่วง ในสถานการณ์นี้เขาควรไปด้วยหรือไม่?? ยังไม่ทันจะได้ตัดสินใจ เชอร์ล็อกก็ขับรถกระชากออกไปเร็วปานเหาะ

คงไม่เป็นไรหนะ คงจะขับกลับบ้าน จอห์นคิด  
\- - - - -  
แทนที่จะไปเดินดูแสงสี จอห์นกลับรู้สึกว่าอยากเข้ามานั่งเล่นในห้องมากกว่า เขาวางนิตยสารลงบนตักอย่างสับสน…  
เขา ควรจะทำยังไงดี บอกไมครอฟท์เหรอ? แล้วไมครอฟท์จะทำยังไง หรือควรจะปรึกษาแฮรี่ดี ซึ่งแฮรี่ในที่นี้หมายถึงพี่สาวแท้ๆ…หรือจะถามเลสตราด ….หรือจะเป็นมอ ลลี่… ไม่เอาดีกว่าทำร้ายจิตใจ  
นี่มันก็สองทุ่มกว่าเข้าไปแล้ว ป่านนี้เชอร์ล็อกคงจะถึงบ้าน…. จอห์นตัดสินใจโทรไป  
ไม่รับ  
จอห์น เดินไปเดินมาในห้องสักพัก ดูทีวีสักสี่สิบห้านาทีแต่ก็ดูไม่รู้เรื่อง เพราะในหัวมีสองเหตุการณ์ใหญ่ๆตีกันอยู่ ทั้งที่เชอร์ล็อกพูดมานี่มัน…จริงเหรอ…แล้วก็เป็นห่วงเชอร์ล็อกมากๆ…เลย ตัดสินใจโทรไปอีกที

เชอร์ล็อกรับจนได้… คราวนี้ง่ายกว่าที่คิด… “นี่เชอร์ล็อก…” จอห์นชะงักเพราะเสียงเพลงดังยังกะผับบาร์

“อยู่ไหนหนะเชอร์ล็อก”  
“ลอนดอน … ทำไรก็ทำไปสิ ฉันก็…มีเรื่องที่อยากทำเหมือนกัน” เชอร์ล็อกตอบด้วยเสียงอู้อี้ หน้าฟุบอยู่กับโต๊ะ   
“บอก มา…ว่าอยู่ทีไหน เดี๋ยวไปรับ” จอห์นตะโกนเพราะทั้งโกรธ ทั้งเป็นห่วง แล้วที่นั่นก็เสียงดัง พอเชอร์ล็อกบอกที่อยู่ จอห์นก็ทิ้งทุกอย่างไปทันที

จอห์น ลงจากแท็กซี่ แล้วหันไปตะโกนบอกให้แท็กซี่รอ เพราะจะพาเพื่อนกลับไปด้วย เขาเข้าไปยืนงงสักพัก จนได้ยินเสียงปาแก้ว อะไรบางอย่างบอกเขาว่าเป็นเชอร์ล็อก เขาเดินดุ่มเข้าไปตามเสียงโดยไม่ยากลำบาก เพราะฝูงชนแหวกเป็นเวิ้งเนื่องจากเริ่มตะงิดๆ ว่าจะมีคนเมาอาละวาด เชอร์ล็อกเลยกลายเป็นยืนอยู่ตรงกลางฝูงชนย่อมๆ พอจอห์นเข้าไปยืนในวง เชอร์ล็อกก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบตา

“กลับ บ้านกันนะ” พอจอห์นชวนเขาก็เดินตามเขาออกมาดีๆโดยไม่ต้องพยุง จนถึงหน้าแท็กซี่ เชอร์ล็อกจอดรถไว้หน้าบาร์พอดีเขาเลยหนีขึ้นรถตัวเองไป เชอร์ล็อกออกรถไปซะเร็วปรื๋อ เขาเลยจำต้องนั่งแท็กซี่ตามไป เพราะรู้ว่าเดี๋ยวน่าจะเจอด่านตรวจแอลกอฮอล์ โดนยึดรถแล้วจะได้กลับแท็กซี่ด้วยกัน

เชอร์ ล็อกขับไม่เร็ว และไม่ส่ายไปมาเท่าไหร่ จอห์นนั่งแท็กซี่ตามไปสักพักก็ถึงด่านตรวจจริงๆ จอห์นยืนมองเชอร์ล็อกที่อยู่ในรถ ตำรวจให้เป่าวัดระดับแอลกอฮอล แล้วอยู่ๆตำรวจก็ทำท่าจะปล่อยเชอร์ล็อกไป

“นี่ คุณตำรวจ!!” จอห์นตะโกน ในใจต่อประโยคด้วยว่า อย่ามาหลอกกัน ฉันเป็นหมอ เป็นทหาร ผ่านศึก ผ่านคดี ผ่านความเป็นความตาย ที่สำคัญเห็นมันเมาแปละมาจากบาร์ อย่า อย่า อย่า อย่า อย่า อย่า เขาคิดคำว่าอย่าคำนึงก็ก้าวทีนึงไปอย่างรีบๆโมโหๆ  
“ครับ มีอะไรให้ผมรับใช้ครับ” ตำรวจหนุ่มหันมามองจอห์นพร้อมเชอร์ล็อก

หึ…เอาบัตรพี่มาเบ่งอีกสิ… ตำรวจลอนดอนมีอะไรแบบนี้ด้วย?? จอห์นคิดอย่างผิดหวัง  
“คุณปล่อยเขาไปได้ยังไงหนะ เขาเมานะ”  
“มี เครื่องวัดส่วนตัวเหรอจอห์น” เชอร์ล็อกยืนตรง ยิ้มแต่ปาก… “มานี่มา เป่า เป่า” เชอร์ล็อกยื่นมืออกมาจากกระจกรถที่เปิดจนสุด แล้วเอามือสองข้างดึงหน้าจอห์นมาใกล้ๆ เมาเละขนาดนี้ปล่อยไปเดี๋ยวจะรายงานผู้บังคับบัญชาให้ยึดปืนกับตราซะเลย…

จอห์น มองเชอร์ล็อกอย่าง “เดี๋ยวจัดการไอ้หมวดนี่ก่อน เสร็จแล้วแกจะโดนเช็กบิล” แล้วหันมาคุยต่อ “หมายความว่ายังไงครับ ที่ปล่อยผูชายคนนี้ไป เพื่อนผมเมามาจากบาร์”  
“เป่าแล้วระดับแอลกอฮอล์ไม่เกินหนิครับ” ตำรวจโชว์ผลวัดระดับ  
“เห็น มั้ยว่าไม่ได้เมา” เชอร์ล็อกตอบจอห์นด้วยเสียงของคนมีสติขั้นสุด… แถมยังยักไหล่ด้วยท่าทางที่ รู้ว่าจอห์นจะต้องรู้สึกว่าโดนท้าทายบาทาแน่ๆ

จอห์นหน้านิ่ง แล้วเดินอ้อมไปขึ้นฝั่งผู้โดยสาร เชอร์ล็อกปิดประตูรถแล้วขับออกไปจนเจอที่จะจอดคุยกันได้  
“สรุปมันเกิดอะไรขึ้นเชอร์ล็อก ตั้งแต่เย็นจนเมื่อกี๊” จอห์นนึกถึงที่เชอร์ล็อกบอกรักแล้วก็หายโกรธน้อยลงเลยไม่ได้ถามเสียงดังมากนัก

เชอร์ล็อกยิ้มแต่ปากอีกรอบ  
“การทดลองไงจอห์น พอดีฉันไม่ค่อยมีอะไรทำ” เชอร์ล็อกกระตุกปากหยีตายิ้ม  
“ทดลองอะไร” จอห์นไม่เข้าใจ  
“ฉัน อยากรู้ว่า ก็….เรื่องที่ฉันปล่อยรูปทำให้โมโหใช่มั้ย? แล้วก็บอกว่าจะกลับมาเองถ้าหายโกรธ ฉันเลยอยากรู้ว่าฉันทำเรื่องร้ายแรงได้อีกกี่เรื่อง” เชอร์ล็อกอธิบายไปยิ้มไป

“มัน เยี่ยมมากเลยจอห์น….ตกลงว่าทำลายชื่อเสียงก็แค่หนีไปพักร้อนไม่กี่วัน…ฉัน แอบชอบก็ไม่กลัว…ขอเป็นแฟนก็ไม่เลิกคบ…เมาแล้วขับก็ยังจะคอยตามเพราะ…เรียก ว่าอะไรนะ”

“เป็น ห่วงไง… คำนี้แหละ…จดเลยสิ” จอห์นรีบตอบเพราะเชอร์ล็อกทำท่านึก จอห์นแทบระเบิด นี่มันเห็นกูเป็นอะไรเนี่ย?เขาเม้มปาก ยิ้มอย่างประชดประชัน

“อ้า ใช่ …เรียกว่าเป็นห่วง ตามๆนี่เรียกว่าดูแลใช่มั้ย” เชอร์ล็อกทำท่าตื่นเต้น เหมือนค้นพบอะไรบางอย่าง

“แล้วจะบันทึกผลการทดลองยังไงดี ….ฉันมันโง่ใช่มั้ย” จอห์นหยุดหยิ้มอย่างประชดประชัน จากมองหน้าเชอร์ล็อกเปลี่ยนไปมองหน้าขาตัวเองแทน  
“ไม่ใช่” เชอร์ล็อกพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงนิ่งๆเรียบๆเหมือนเคย  
“จะบอกว่าเป็นเพื่อนที่ดีหรือไงหละ” จอห์นทำอะไรไม่ถูกคิดได้แค่อยากประชดเท่านั้น แต่ก็ยังก้มหน้าอยู่แบบนั้น

“ดี กับโง่เป็นคุณศัพท์ นักวิทยาศาสตร์จะไม่เขียนผลการทดลอแบบนั้นหรอกจอห์น คนธรรมดาถ้าทำอาชีพวิทยาศาสตร์สุขภาพก็ไม่น่าจะลืมวิทยาศาสตร์ ม ต้นไม่ใช่เหรอ…ต้องเขียนว่าจอห์นตอบสนองอย่างไรกับสถานการณ์นี้ แล้วค่อยเอามาเปรียบเทียบกั…” เชอร์ล็อกอธิบายอย่างรัวเร็ว

แต่ก็ไม่เร็วไปกว่าจอห์นเดินลงจากรถ แล้วปิดประตูดังจนถ้าเป็นรถถูกๆก็คงพังไปแล้ว

เชอร์ ล็อกมองจนจอห์นลับสายตาไป แล้วก็ถอนหายใจ รู้สึกตึงๆร้อนๆที่ตา ถ้านี่คือการร้องไห้ มันจะเป็นการร้องไห้ครั้งแรกในรอบสามสิบปีของเขา เขารีบตั้งสติแล้วส่งข้อความหาไมครอฟท์ ที่เมื่อพักใหญ่ๆ โทรมาสวดยับเรื่องของเขาจะบอกรักจอห์น เขาเลยทำโชว์กล้องวงจรปิด ช่องทีวีที่ไมครอฟท์โปรดปรานยิ่งกว่าบีบีซีซะเลยว่า จอห์นยังไงก็ไม่มีทางทิ้งด้วยเรื่องแค่นี้

“เห็น แล้วใช่มั้ย….และตอนนี้ฉันทำให้เขาคิดไปอีกทางแล้ว… บอกแม่ด้วยแล้วไม่ต้อง มายุ่งกับการตัดสินใจของฉันอีก” SH เป็นข้อความที่ยาว แต่ก็ยังดีกว่าต้องพูดเอง

เขา วางโทรศัพท์ลง คืนนี้คงต้องรีบกลับห้อง เพราะจอห์นคงจะโบกแท็กซี่กลับแฟล็ตก่อนแล้วตอนเช้าค่อยหนีไปเอสเส็กส์ …ทั้ง ที่จริงๆแล้วเชอร์ล็อกชักอยากจะเมาให้เละไปจริงๆ…หรือย่างน้อยก็เอาเหล้ามา กินในห้อง หรือเล่นยา หรืออัดบุหรี่ หรือมีเซ็กส์ แต่ถ้าทำ จอห์นจะรู้ว่าเขาโกหกเรื่องการทดลอง ถ้าเป็นแบบนั้น จอห์นคงใช้เวลากว่าจะกลับมาสนิทกับเขาเท่าเดิมได้อีก จะไปเดทกับใครก็คงหลบๆซ่อนๆ เพราะคงกลัวเขาไม่สบายใจ เดี๋ยวจะไม่ได้รู้พอดีว่าไปกับใครที่ไหนอย่างไร ตามยากเปล่าๆ จะใกล้ชิดมาก จะทำอะไรด้วย จะดูแลจะแสดงความรู้สึกอะไรก็คงยากไปหมด

ฉลาดจริงๆคิดแผนนี้ออกมาได้ทั้งๆที่เวลาน้อย ….เขาชมตัวเอง แต่กลับถอนหายใจ…

เอาเหอะ… ผู้หญิงจะไม่สนใจจอห์นเพราะรูปหลุดและมีเชอร์ลีนเป็นห่วงผูกคอ และหลังหายอกหักเป็นปลิดทิ้งเมื่อไหร่เขาก็จะลอยตัว

เท่านี้เอง…จอห์นก็จะตกเป็นของเขา แต่เขาจะเป็นอิสระจากจอห์น… เชอร์ล็อกยิ้มให้กับตัวเอง แล้วก็ถอนหายใจออกมา

เขา นิ่งไปสักพัก…ใจก็ล่องลอยไปนึกถึงสิ่งต่างๆที่เคยทำกับจอห์น นึกถึงกอดครั้งเดียวที่เขากับจอห์นได้กอดกัน นึกถึงความรู้สึกที่ได้เกิดขึ้น แม้จะเป็นแค่การเพ้อพกไปข้างเดียว นึกถึงความทรมานยามไม่เจอกันตอนรู้ว่ารู้สึกยังไงแล้ว มันแย่ยิ่งกว่าความทรมานตอนยังไม่เข้าใจตัวเองซะอีก….

เขา รู้ดีว่าการเลิกรักนี่ยากพอๆกับอดยา ถึงเด็ดเดี่ยวแค่ไหนมันก็ต้องใช้เวลา แต่ที่แย่คือ แม้ว่าจะคิดแผนเตรียมการ มองเห็นลู่ทางอย่างแจ่มชัด แต่ความรู้สึกของเขามันบอกเขาว่าเขาไม่เห็นหนทางเลยว่าจะเลิกรู้สึกอย่าง นั้นกับจอห์นได้ยังไง

ไหนว่าเจ็บแล้วมันจะจบไงวะ…

ณ วินาทีนั้นเอง เชอร์ล็อกก็ได้ตระหนักว่า

 

รักจอห์นมากกว่าที่คิด


	6. He's not my best friend.

จอห์นเดินดุ่มๆจากห้องตรวจมุ่งแน่วไปยืนรอโบกแท็กซี่ทันทีที่งานเลิก แล้วก็ถอดเสื้อกาวน์มันตรงป้ายรอแท็กซี่นี่แหละ ลืมถอดตั้งแต่ในคลินิกมัวแต่คิดอะไรเพลิน ก็จะอะไรซะอีก สี่ห้าวันมานี้หลังจากที่เขากับเชอร์ล็อกแยกกันอยู่จริงๆจังๆ ใครๆก็อยากรู้เรื่องเขากับเชอร์ล็อก ไม่ถามก็แอบเม้ามอยลับหลัง….ยังไม่อยากจะนับว่าหนึ่งวันมานี้เชอร์ล็อกไม่รับโทรศัพท์ ไม่ใช่สิ เหมือนแบ็ตหมดแล้วไม่ยอมชาร์ต ถามใครก็ไม่รู้เรื่อง

 

 

ไปแจ้งความตำรวจไม่รับแจ้งความ

 

 

เพราะเขาเป็นแค่เพื่อน….

 

 

เลสตราดก็ช่วยอะไรไม่ได้... เพราะเขาเป็นสก๊อตแลนด์ ยาร์ด...ไม่ใช่ตำรวจท้องที่...

 

 

“จอห์น…ผมไม่รู้จริงๆว่าเชอร์ล็อกมันหายไปไหน…คือถ้ามันไปทำคดีก็คงจะเป็นเพราะหาเอง ไม่ก็ต้องมีศัตรูใหม่ …เอ่อ อาจจะเป็นแฟนคลับ….ผมเข้าใจที่ว่าคุณคือคนที่เป็นห่วงและรู้เรื่องเชอร์ล็อกมากที่สุด แต่ถ้าทางบ้านเขาไม่ได้ออกตามหา คุณก็ต้องเข้าใจพนักงานสอบสวนด้วยนะ…ถ้าเขาไม่ได้ติดตามข่าวคุณกับเชอร์ล็อกนัก เขาอาจจะรู้จักแค่เชอร์ล็อก...เพราะงั้นในสายตากฎหมาย…

 

 

…คุณคือคนอื่น…

 

 

 

 

….แล้วที่สำคัญ คุณไม่ได้อยู่ในเวลาที่เขาหายตัวไป เขาก็หายไปแค่หนึ่งวัน ... มันผิดสังเกตจริงอยู่ แต่มันยังอ่อนเกินไปที่จะทำให้เจ้าพนักงานออกตามหา”

 

 

จอห์นฟังแล้วหมดแรง…ก็เพราะเป็นคนอื่นนี่แหละ ตำรวจถึงไม่ได้รับรู้ว่า การที่คนอย่างเชอร์ล็อกจะแบ็ตหมดแล้วไม่ชาร์ตโทรศัพท์ ทั้งที่พึ่งพาสมาร์ทโฟนยังกับอะไรดี...แล้วถ้าจงใจหายไปเพราะทำคดีสนุกๆ มันเป็นไปไม่ได้ที่ไม่มีเขา เพราะมันเป็นโอกาสที่ดีที่เขาจะกลับไปคืนดีกับมันโดยไม่ต้องออกแรงง้อทั้งที่ทำเรื่องเหลือกินไปแล้ว...มันไม่ใช่เรื่องปกติ...

 

 

นี่เขาทำได้แค่รอเท่านั้น… และนอกจากเขากับมิสซิสฮัดสัน และเชอร์ลีน ก็ยังไม่มีใครเป็นทุกข์เป็นร้อนกับเรื่องนี้เลย … ในเมื่อทุกคนไม่ใยดี … เชอร์ล็อกคงจะปลอดภัยมั้ง…มันก็วันเดียวเองนี่นา…อีกอย่าง ไมครอฟท์บอกว่าส่งคนไปตามแล้ว แต่ยังไม่อยากแจ้งความ แล้วมันก็หายไปแบบนี้บ่อยๆ...และไมครอฟท์ก็บอกว่างานยุ่ง

 

 

เอาเหอะ ทำใจเย็นก็ได้วะ

 

 

เออ...ไอ้ที่ไม่รู้ ก็ไม่รู้ข่าวเลย ไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าสนิทกันแค่ไหน ไอ้พวกที่รู้ก็ชิปก็ชงให้เพื่อนกลายเป็นแฟนกันซะอีก…เอาวะ…แจ้งความไม่ได้ก็ดีเหมือนกันนะ เขาเองก็ไม่ได้อยากจะออกตัวแรง เพราะจะยิ่งตอกย้ำรูปหลุดที่เพิ่งหลุดสดๆร้อนๆเมื่อไม่กี่วันมานี้ แล้วไหนจะไอ้ตัวพ่อมันเคยมาดักรับหน้าคลินิก หนำซ้ำยังไม่พอ ขนาดแยกกันอยู่ตัวลูกก็ยังมานั่งทำการบ้านหน้าคลิกนิกรอเขาทุกวัน เมื่อวานนี้ยิ่งหนักเอาเพื่อนมาด้วย เชื้อไม่ทิ้งแถวจริงๆ เพราะหนูเชสก้ายังดูงุนงงอยู่เลยว่าเป็นตัวเองกลายเป็นเพื่อนหนูเชอร์ลีนไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่…แล้วทำไมจะต้องมานั่งเล่นกับเชอร์ลีนด้วย เชอร์ลีนก็ทำหน้าสลักสำคัญ พูดนั่นพูดนี่จนเชสก้าเผลอเออออห่อหมก … วันนี้ก็ยังดีที่เย็นนี้เชอร์ลีนมีออดิชั่นเลยไม่มารอเขา ไม่งั้นคงไม่ได้คิดอะไรมัวแต่เกร็ง เพราะเดินด้วยกันทีไรเชอร์ลีนก็เหมือนผีเข้า อยู่บ้านเรียกอาแต่ต่อหน้าชาวประชาดันเรียกพ่อ แถมบางทีก็เรียกซะดังคับคลินิก…

 

 

ตั้งแต่เขากลับออกมาจากถ้ำ ได้มาเจอผู้คน เขาจึงได้เห็นแต่ฟี้ดแบ็ค ได้เห็นโลกเสมือนจริงของจอห์น วัทสันเวอร์ชั่นเกย์ ที่มีทั้งคนทำหน้าแปลกๆใส่ นักเลงคีย์บอร์ด ไปจนถึงกองเชียร์

 

 

โดยรวมแล้วกระแสมันเฟรนด์ลี่ย์กับเขามากกว่าที่คิด คือไอ้ที่แย่ๆเขากลับไม่รู้สึกแคร์ แล้วไอ้ที่ดีก็เยอะกว่า แต่ไม่ใช่ว่าจะไม่มีอะไรน่าเซ็งเลย เพราะไม่ว่ากระแสจะบวกหรือลบ ฟี้ดแบ็คมันดันออกมาทางเดียวกันหมดคือ …

 

 

กูว่าแล้ว….มันต้องเป็นแฟนกัน

 

 

“แหม รู้ดีกันจังนะ รู้มากกว่ากูอีก” จอห์นคิด ก่อนจะส่ายหัวเบาๆสลัดความคิดเรื่องข่าวฉาวของเขากับเชอร์ล็อก เดี๋ยวจะพาลเซ็ง ใช่ เซ็ง…. เขาก็ไม่อยากเลยที่จะรู้สึกแบบนี้ เพราะตั้งแต่เขามีอาการซึมเศร้าหลังจากเชอร์ล็อกหายตัวไป จนเชอร์ล็อกกลับมาเขาก็ไม่สามารถโกรธเชอร์ล็อกได้อีกเลย เขาไม่อยากจะเป็นแบบนี้ และไม่เคยเป็นกับใครมาก่อน แต่เขาก็ต้องยอมรับ ที่ทำให้เขาเซ็งคือความย้อนแย้ง เพราะเขารู้สึกรำคาญใจทั้งขึ้นทั้งล่อง กับคนอื่นเขาก็อยากจะตะโกนกู่ก้องว่า “กูไม่ใช่เกย์!!!!!!!!!!!” แต่ทำไปก็ดูร้อนตัวเปล่าๆ อยู่เฉยๆเดี๋ยวคนก็ลืม แล้วกับเชอร์ล็อก ในขณะที่คนอื่นคิดว่าเขากับเชอร์ล็อกเป็นคนรักกัน แต่เชอร์ล็อกดันปฎิเสธเขาถึงสองครั้ง ครั้งแรกคือวันแรกที่เจอกัน ทำหน้าตกใจยังกับเห็นผีตอนที่คิดว่าเขาจะชวนเดท ครั้งที่สองก็คือครั้งล่าสุดที่เจอกัน ดันเอาเรื่องนี้มาล้อเล่นซะอีก…

 

 

 

 

“มันเป็นแค่การทดลองหนะจอห์น”

 

 

มันน่าเซ็งมั้ยหละถ้าใครสักคนไม่ใช่เกย์ แต่ถูกมองว่าเป็นเกย์ และเป็นคนรักของคนที่พยายามปฎิเสธคุณสุดชีวิต และยังไม่มีวันที่จะรู้สึกแบบนั้นกับคุณเลยอีก แถมยังเอาเรื่องนี้มาทดสอบมิตรภาพเพียงเพราะไอ้หมอนั่นอยากรู้ว่ามันจะทำอะไรกับคุณได้บ้างถ้ายังเป็นเพื่อนกันอยู่ แล้วที่แย่ที่สุดคือคุณโกรธเขาไม่ลง และไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าทำไม อะไรมันไปกั้นไว้ แต่ที่แย่ยิ่งกว่าแย่ … คือแทนที่คุณโกรธไม่ลงแล้วจะอารมณ์ดีมีความสุข แต่คุณกลับเซ็ง ….

 

 

จอห์นทำเสียงจึ๊จ๊ะกับตัวเอง แล้วถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่….ไม่รู้จะนอยอะไรก่อนดี เลยพาลว่าแท็กซี่ที่ยังไม่มา นี่มันก็แค่บ่ายสาม คนขับมันขับไปวางยาฆ่าคนกันหมดหรือไง??? ในที่สุดรถก็มา เขาขึ้นไปนั่ง ก่อนจะลองโทรหาเชอร์ล็อกอีกรอบ ก่อนบอกที่หมายกับคนขับ วันนี้เขากลับเร็วคงต้องทำกับข้าวให้เชอร์ลีนกิน นี่แหละที่ทำให้เขาต้องโทรหาเชอร์ล็อกอีกทีเมื่อครู่ เพราะวันนี้เชอร์ลีนก็ต้องถามอีก …. เขาสงสารเด็กตาดำๆหรอกนะ ทั้งที่หมั่นไส้อยากจะตัดหางปล่อยวัดไอ้ตัวพ่อนี่จะแย่อยู่แล้ว

 

 

 

 

“พรุ่งนี้คุณต้องไปแจ้งความนะ … ไม่งั้นหลานคุณนั่นแหละจะเสียใจ ไมครอฟท์ ผมไม่รู้จะตอบแกยังไงดี ลำพังเชอร์ล็อกผมไม่ได้ห่วงมันนักหรอก” จอห์นทำอะไรไม่ได้ และจะทำไม่ได้ต่อไปจนกว่าไมครอฟท์จะแจ้งความ เขาเลยอึดอัดจนต้องส่งข้อความไปหาไมครอฟท์

 

 

“เอางี้สิ ถ้าคุณเจอเชอร์ล็อกเมื่อไหร่ ก็พากันไปจดทะเบียนกันซะสิ…เผื่อคราวหน้าหายไปอีกตำรวจจะได้ไม่บ่ายเบี่ยง…และถ้าตาย มันคงอยากให้คุณรับศพ…ไม่ใช่ผม…” ไมครอฟท์ตอบกลับมาอย่าง……..ไมครอฟท์…

 

 

จอห์นโกรธจนหน้ามืด คนอะไรทำไมเย็นชาแบบนี้ เขาไม่เข้าใจเลยว่าไมครอฟท์ตกลงแล้วรักน้องแบบไหนกันแน่ จริงอยู่ว่าส่งคนไปหาแล้ว แต่มันจะไปได้เรื่องอะไรคนแค่หยิบมือเดียว ให้ตำรวจจัดการกันทั้งกรมไม่ได้หรือไง??

 

 

จอห์นเริ่มเลียปาก แล้วก็กัดเล็บ ก่อนกดวางโทรศัพท์

 

 

… ทำไมไม่รับวะ….ไปทำบ้าอะไรอยู่!!! …แล้วคว่ำมันไว้กับตัก

 

 

ตอนนี้เชอร์ล็อกอาจจะกำลังจะตายอยู่ที่ไหนก็ได้….

 

 

“….ฉันมีเพื่อนอยู่แค่คนเดียว”

 

 

จอห์นอดไม่ได้ที่จะนึกถึงคำพูดนี้ ที่เชอร์ล็อกพูดกับเขาที่บาสเกอวิลล์ ….นึกภาพเชอร์ล็อกตอนนั้น….จอห์นก็เริ่มๆจะร้อนๆที่ตา ….

 

 

…..ทำไมเราแม่งต้องทำได้แค่รอด้วย !!!!

 

 

และมันยิ่งตอกย้ำความโมโหของจอห์น เพราะไมครอฟท์ยังจะส่งข้อความไร้สาระมาหา…

 

 

“แล้วถ้าเป็นคุณหละจอห์น….ถ้าคุณกำลังลำบาก คุณอยากให้แจ้งความตามหาคุณ อยากให้ใครตัดสินใจกับร่างกายคุณเวลาคุณโคม่า ….อยากให้ใครรับศพและตัดสินใจเรื่องการบริจาคอวัยวะหรืองานศพ …และคุณอยากให้ใครหละ….เก็บของที่ระลึกถึงการเคยมีชีวิตอยู่ของคุณ….พี่สาวคุณหรือเชอร์ล็อก”

 

 

 

 

โอ้โห พูดเอาแต่ได้….ยังไม่จบอีท็อปปิกโฆษณาไทยประกันนี่อีกเหรอ….

 

 

แต่ถ้าเหตุการณ์มันกลับกันจริงๆอย่างที่ไมครอฟท์พูด เขาก็อยากให้เป็นเชอร์ล็อกนั่นแหละ ที่เขาอยากจะฝากร่องรอยการเคยมีชีวิตไว้ เพราะท่ามกลางเพื่อนฝูงมากมายที่เขามี….

 

 

…เชอร์ล็อกคือคนเดียวที่ทำให้ชีวิตของเขามีความหมาย

 

 

“ถ้าผมจะเป็นจะตายขึ้นมา ผมคงอยากให้เมียผมจัดการหนะครับ” จอห์นตอบไปอย่างเหวี่ยงๆ เพราะไม่อยากให้ไมครอฟท์ได้ใจ… ทั้งที่เขารู้แก่ใจดี ว่าถ้าไม่ได้มาพบมาเจอเชอร์ล็อก เขาก็คงเป็นเหมือนซากปรักหักพังทางวิญญาณที่สิงอยู่ในร่างนี้รอวันแตกดับ เขาหมดอาลัยตายอยากไม่สนใจตัวเอง อยู่แต่ในห้องรูหนู ไม่คิดจะทำให้ชีวิตกลับมามีชีวา ความหวังความฝันที่เป็นเชื้อเพลิงขับเคลื่อนชีวิตมันหายไปหมด ไฟในตัวเขาก็มอดสนิทเป็นธรรมดา เหมือนที่เขาเคยพูดกับไมค์ แสตมฟอร์ด

 

 

ผมมันไม่ใช่คนเดิม…

 

 

แต่หลังจากนั้นไม่กี่นาที หลังจากที่พบกับเชอร์ล็อก และไม่กี่ชั่วโมงหลังจากนั้นที่เขากับเชอร์ล็อกได้ทำคดีแรกด้วยกัน…ความหวังและจินตนาการต่างๆเกี่ยวกับชีวิตของเขาที่คิดว่ามันคงตายไปหมดแล้ว ได้กลับมาอีกครั้ง พอมีดวงอาทิตย์อยู่ใกล้ๆ เขาจึงตั้งใจรดน้ำพรวนดินทุกอย่างในพื้นที่ชีวิตอย่างเร่งรีบ จนไม่สนว่าจะพรวดพราดไปหรือไม่ เพราะน้ำแข็งที่ปกคลุมผืนดินจากฤดูหนาวแห่งชีวิตได้ละลายไปหมดแล้ว เขาทั้งอยากเก็บเงิน อยากซื้อคลินิก อยากแต่งงานมีครอบครัว อยากมีลูก ทุกความปรารถนาของเขาตื่นขึ้นมาอีกครั้งเหมือนเมล็ดพันธุ์พบกับฤดูใบไม้ผลิ…

 

 

นึกแล้วก็เจ็บใจ… ต่อให้เขากับเชอร์ล็อกจะเป็นอะไรกัน ไม่ว่าจะเปรียบเทียบในแง่ไหน ตอนนี้เขาก็ทำอะไรให้เชอร์ล็อกไม่ได้สักอย่างอยู่ดี…

 

 

เขานึกแล้วน้ำตาที่มันเอ่อๆอยู่ที่ขอบตาก็ไหลหยดลงมาจนได้…

 

 

ประสาทของจอห์นเขม็งเกลียว แต่จู่ๆ…ก็ดันมีอีกข้อความส่งมา…

 

 

“พอดีผมงานยุ่ง…ผมเพิ่งนึกขึ้นได้หนะจอห์น…ผมลืมบอกคุณว่าเชอร์ล็อกปลอดภัยแล้ว ตอนนี้เขาพักอยู่กับเพื่อน”

 

 

ปลอดภัย??? จอห์นเห็นคำนี้ก็เหมือนยกภูเขาออกจากอก ไอ้ที่เครียดปานจะเอาปืนไปไล่ยิงคน ก็กลับมาเครียดเบาๆ….

 

 

จอห์นลงจากแท็กซี่ อย่างงงๆ ปลอดภัยแล้ว??? อะไรคือปลอดภัย??

 

 

“หมอครับ ค่าแรงผมหละ!!” คนขับแท็กซี่ตะโกนกึ่งแซวกึ่งเครียด จอห์นรีบควักเงินให้แล้วโบกมือไม่รับทอน ก่อนจะมาประมวลในหัวว่าอย่าไปโฟกัสว่าปลอดภัยจากอะไร แต่เอาเป็นว่าปลอดภัยแล้ว….จอห์นค่อยๆสงบลง แต่…

 

 

เพื่อน??? เพื่อนเป็นใคร??

 

 

…..ไหนว่ามีกูคนเดียว???

 

 

แล้วที่เดินตามที่บาสเกอวิล เพราะเห็นเขาไม่พอใจ แล้วบอกว่ามีเขาคนเดียวนี่มันอะไร?? หรือมันงอกมาจากไหน??? ไปมีไว้ตั้งแต่นาทีที่เท่าไหร่ของหนังเรื่องนี้??

 

 

จอห์นเดินงงก้าวหน้าหลังอยู่สองก้าวเพราะกำลังงง งงว่าทำไมแทนที่จะดีใจที่กลับมาโกรธเชอร์ล็อกได้แล้วเพราะมันควรโดน มันควรจะโดนสักดอก!!! แต่ดันต้องกลับมางง ว่า “นี่เราจะโกรธมันทำไม?? มันก็มีคนดูแลก็ดีแล้ว ก็จบได้แล้ว”

 

 

จอห์นสะบัดหัวอีกรอบ วันนี้ไม่รู้สะบัดไปแล้วกี่ทีกัน? เอาหละ เชอร์ล็อก จะโดนอะไรมาก็ไม่รู้แหละ มันปลอดภัยแล้ว…. และมันมีคนดูแล … จบ

 

 

แต่ไอ้ที่ดูแลมันอยู่นี่…

 

 

ใครวะ??

 

 

จอห์นสะบัดหัวไปมาแรงๆอีกที นี่ยังไม่นับว่า จะกลับไปอยู่บ้านเช่าตอนไหนดี เพราะสถานการณ์มันมาเป็นแบบนี้แล้วอีกหละ ??? ก่อนเดินเข้าบ้านไปตั้งหลัก และเอาอาหารสดออกมาจากตู้ แล้วเริ่มทำกับข้าวให้เชอร์ลีนกินสักทีวันนี้หนูเชอร์ลีนคงจะดีใจ ที่พ่อไม่เป็นไรแล้ว…

 

 

จอห์นส่ายหน้าช้าๆ ขณะไขกุญแจห้องพัก ที่เขาพาเชอร์ลีนมาอยู่ด้วย..

 

 

ไม่น่าไปเสียเวลาคิดมากเรื่องมันเลย… ห้าวันที่แล้ว ก็เห็นนี่หว่า… ว่ามันไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าเวลาที่มันเป็นอะไรขึ้นมา เราห่วงมันแค่ไหน….

\- - - - - - - -

 

วิกเตอร์นั่งคร่อมเก้าอี้ แล้วเอาคางเกยสันพนักพิง มองเชอร์ล็อกบนเตียงนอนของเขาอย่างขันๆ หลังจากที่หมอประจำตระกูลของวิกเตอร์ ทำแผล และฉีดยาแก้อักเสบและยานอนหลับให้เรียบร้อยแล้วก็ออกไป เชอร์ล็อกที่โดนฤทธิ์ยานอนหลับขยับตัวไม่สู้จะได้นัก เพ่งมองวิกเตอร์กลับด้วยตาขวาง อย่างไม่ต้องบอกก็รู้ว่าต้องคิดว่า

 

 

“กูตื่นเมื่อไหร่…มึงโดนแน่ไอ้หย็อย”

 

เชอร์ล็อกคิดอาฆาตแปะโป้งไว้ก่อน เดี๋ยวค่อยมาจ่าย แม้ว่าหัวมึนๆของเขาจะไม่รู้ว่าให้มันโดนอะไรดี แต่ไม่โดนก็ไม่ใช่เชอร์ล็อก โฮล์มสแล้วหละ มันหลอกให้เขาตกหลุมรักจอห์นอย่างเต็มตัว นอกจากจะไม่หายรักจอห์นสักทีแล้ว ยังทำหัว ทำท้องไส้ ปั่นป่วนไปหมด ขนาดคดีเจ๋งๆมา เขาดันแก้ได้ไม่สนุก เพราะมันไม่มีกะจิตกะใจ แถมยังเกือบแพ้เละเทะ ที่สำคัญไอ้บ้านี่ก็ไปช่วย แย่งบทพระเอกไปอีก… นี่ถ้าไม่อกหักอยู่รับรองว่าไม่มีทางเป็นแบบนี้…

 

 

วิกเตอร์หัวเราะออกมาซะดังลั่น เพราะรู้ดีว่าเชอร์ล็อกกำลังโกรธที่ทำให้มันเสียหน้า ที่พลาดท่าแฟนคลับ ซึ่งแฟนคลับไอ้บ้านี่ จะเป็นอะไรไปได้นอกจากคนบ้า กับอาชญากร ไม่ก็เป็นทั้งสองอย่าง โดยการทำให้มันอกหัก ซึ่งมันจะไปแย่อาไร้… ในเมื่อมึงนั่นแหละอีหยิก มึงทำกูอกหักก่อน… วิกเตอร์คิดแล้วก็สาแก่ใจ

 

 

“หายกันแล้วสินะเชอร์ล็อก …. เพราะฉันช่วยชีวิตแกนะ นอกจากฉันแล้วใครบนโลกนี้วะที่จะสมองไวพอกับแก นอกจากพี่ชายแกกับฉัน” วิกเตอร์พูดไปแบบนั้นเพราะไม่อยากจะรื้อฟื้น เนื่องจากแผนเขาใกล้สำเร็จแล้ว …. จะว่าไปเขาก็สนุกดีเหมือนกัน ที่ได้ไปทำคดีกับเชอร์ล็อก แต่เชอร์ล็อกอาการหนักกว่าที่คิดถึงกับกะไทม์ไลน์พลาด จนเขาตามไปผิดเวลา เชอร์ล็อกเลยโดนแฟนคลับจับไป ….แล้ววิกเตอร์ก็ไปช่วย….หากันตั้งนานกว่าจะเจอ…

 

 

วิกเตอร์ค่อยๆแงะโทรศัพท์คู่ใจของเชอร์ล็อกจากมือ สภาพจิตใจของเชอร์ล็อกก็ไม่ต่างอะไรกับคนที่โดนโปะยาสลบแต่ดันไม่สลบแค่ขยับตัวไม่ได้แล้วกำลังจะโดนข่มขืน เชอร์ล็อกมองนิ้วเรียวๆของวิกเตอร์ที่ฉุดคร่าโทรศัพท์ไปจากมือไร้เรี่ยวแรงของเขาอย่างนิ่มๆจนได้ด้วยแววตาหวาดกลัวสุดขีด ในเวลาที่ทางเดินไปไมน์พาเลซของถูกปกคลุมด้วยหมอกเมฆแห่งความง่วงนอน เขาจะสู้ไอ้หอกโมขศักดิ์หักกลางนี่ยังไงดี…แรงก็ไม่มี คิดก็ไม่ออก…ที่สำคัญเขายังไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าวิกเตอร์ทำทั้งหมดนี้ เพื่อจะทำอะไรเขากันแน่ ทำไมมันต้องแกล้งให้เขาอกหัก ในเมื่อเจ็บแล้วก็เรื้อรังหายก็ไม่หาย แถมไปเจอวินาทีเป็นวินาทีตาย เขาดันเหมือนโดนผีซ้ำด้ามพลอย แทนที่จะนึกเรื่องคดีเพราะมันเดิมพันด้วยชีวิต แต่เหตุการณ์นี้ดันทำให้เขารู้สึกว่าความรู้สึกที่เขามีต่อจอห์นนั้น มันทั้งลึกซึ้ง ทั้งชัดเจนแค่ไหน

 

 

ตอนนั้น…เขารู้สึกว่า….ถ้าในโลกนี้มีพระเจ้า เขาก็คงจะอธิษฐานว่าก่อนตาย ขอเจอจอห์นอีกสักครั้งเถอะ ขอให้ได้เจอเถอะ เขายังไม่ได้บอกรักจอห์นอย่างเป็นกิจจะลักษณะเลย อยากได้ยินเสียงจอห์นอีกสักครั้ง แม้ว่าจะเป็นเสียงปฎิเสธผลักไสไล่ส่งก็ดีกว่าตายไปโดยไม่ได้เจอจอห์นอีก แล้วมันช่างตลก เพราะเขาไม่เคยคิดถึงพระเจ้าเลย ไม่เชื่อด้วยซ้ำว่ามีจริงๆ แต่ดันมานึกถึงพระเจ้าเพราะจอห์น… แต่ก็ตลกอีก เพราะทันทีที่นึกภาพจอห์นออก เขาก็สลัดพระเจ้าทิ้งซะเฉยๆ เพราะดันรู้สึกเหมือนมีอะไรก็ไม่รู้ มาทำให้สมองที่ตีบตันชั่วขณะ(ก็เพราะจอห์นอีกนั่นแหละ)เครื่องติดขึ้นมาซะฉิบ แล้วก็คิดหาทางหนีทีไล่ แก้เกมแล้วหนีออกมาได้ ก่อนวิกเตอร์จะตามมาช่วยเขาที่กลางทาง แล้วเขาทั้งสองคนก็จัดการคนร้ายทั้งรังส่งตำรวจ

 

 

สรุปว่าไม่ว่าเขาจะดูน่าขันหรือเปล่าที่ดันนึกถึงพระเจ้าขึ้นมาตอนวินาทีเป็นตายก็ไม่สำคัญอีกต่อไป เพราะใครๆมักบอกว่าพระเจ้าคือความรักและพระเจ้าทรงแสดงปาฎิหาริย์ …. ณ จุดพลิกผันนั้นเขาก็สัมผัสได้ถึงความรักที่เขามีให้จอห์น แล้วเขาก็พบปาฎิหาริย์จนรอดชีวิตมาได้…. 

 

ตื่นเมื่อไหร่ เขาจะไปหาจอห์น…

 

เชอร์ล็อกผล็อยหลับไปด้วยรอยยิ้มบนใบหน้า กับคำสั้นๆที่ผุดขึ้นมาในจังหวะที่สติกำลังจะลับเข้าสู่สภาวะหลับสนิท…

 

 

….อาเมน….

 

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

“อาคะ…” เชอร์ลีนละสายตาจากการบ้านมามองจอห์นอย่างเด็กที่กำลังจะเบะ… จอห์นที่กำลังทำเป็นอ่านวารสารการแพทย์เหลือบมามองเชอร์ลีนแว่บนึงก่อนขาน

 

 

“ว่าไงหละหนูเชอร์ลีน”

 

 

“โทรหาพ่อหน่อยได้มั้ยคะ หนูโทรไปยังไงพ่อก็ไม่รับหรอกค่ะ”

 

“ตอนนี้เขาอยู่กับเพื่อนหนะเชอร์ลีน คงมีอะไรต้องคุยกันมั้ง เขาคงไม่ได้ต้องการอะไรจากเรา” จอห์นตอบเชอร์ลีนไป แล้วเริ่มนึกขึ้นได้ เพราะกลัวหลานจะเสียใจ

 

 

“อาหมายถึง เขาคงไม่ต้องการอะไรจากอาหนะ ….ถ้าเขาต้องการก็คงจะโทรมาแล้วหละ เขาไม่เคยไม่โทรถ้าอยากได้อะไร…” จอห์นพูดด้วยสีหน้าแววตาเซ็งๆ ก่อนยักคิ้วแล้วยิ้มเบื่อๆหนึ่งทีก่อนอ่านหนังสือต่อ

 

 

เชอร์ลีนก้มไปเขียนหนังสือพักนึง แล้วจอห์นได้ยินเสียงฟืดๆเหมือนเด็กกำลังซื้ดขี้มูกก็รู้ว่าหลานร้องไห้ พอแอบมอง ก็เขียนไปเช็ดน้ำตาไป จอห์นเลยยอมแพ้ ทั้งที่หมั่นไส้เชอร์ล็อกใจจะขาด แล้วก็ห่วงมากๆด้วย สงสัยมากๆด้วย แต่ด้วยแรงหมั่นไส้เลยไม่อยากจะโทรไปหา หรือแม้กระทั่งไลน์ไป

 

 

แต่นี่เพราะเชอร์ลีนขอร้องหรอกนะ…

 

 

“ลูกฝากถามว่า…ตายหรือยัง” JW

 

“อาถามแล้วจ้ะเชอร์ลีน ไลน์ก็พอเนอะเผื่อพ่อเขามีธุระ ไปเดินเล่นกันดีกว่า ห้าโมงเย็นแล้ว”

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

เชอร์ล็อกกระพริบตาปริบๆ ตอบสนองเสียงลายน์ดังตึ๊งงง นี่หลับไปกี่ชั่วโมงแล้ว…เขารีบเหลือบตามองฟ้าผ่านหัววิกเตอร์ ที่นั่งท่าเดิม สีหน้าเดิม นี่มันน่าจะสองทุ่มแล้วนี่หว่า…..วิกเตอร์คงลุกไปหยิบอาหารแล้วมานั่งท่าเดิมเพราะบนโต๊ะข้างเตียงมีนมหนึ่งแก้วกับแอปเปิ้ลหนึ่งลูก

 

 

ใครสั่งให้เอาโทรศัพท์ฉันไปชาร์ต….

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกรีบคว้าโทรศัพท์กะมาปิดเสียงไลน์ เขายังทำใจไม่ค่อยได้ เชอร์ล็อกรีบเอามือขยี้หัวปนทึ้งปอยผมหยิกๆ เพราะไม่รู้คิดบ้าคิดบอไปได้ยังไง ถึงได้เอาพระเจ้ามาปนกับจอห์น ของที่เขาไม่อยากจะคิดถึงทั้งสองอย่าง นี่ถ้าอยู่ในยุคมืด เขาคงคิดว่ายานอนหลับหมอคงใส่ยาเสน่ห์ลงไปด้วย … เขาถึงได้เพี้ยนขนาดนี้… เอาเหอะ ตอนใกล้หลับคนเราคิดอะไรได้ไม่คมชัดหรอก ง่วงปานนั้น ….

 

 

“เปิดเสียงไลน์ทำไม” เชอร์ล็อกลุกขึ้นนั่งกอดอก เริ่มจะมีแรงฉะวิกเตอร์

 

 

“อ้าว ให้คนที่บ้านแกติดต่อมาไง….เผื่อเค้าคิดถึง” วิกเตอร์หน้าเฉยเมย ซึ่งสำหรับเชอร์ล็อกแล้วมันยอมไม่ได้

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกคว้าไหล่วิกเตอร์ทั้งสองข้างก่อนเขย่าสุดแรงเกิด ตัวค่อนข้างผอมของวิกเตอร์กระดอนตามแรงกระชากจากมือที่อยู่บนแขนที่ขณะนี้เรียกได้ว่าบึกบึนของเชอร์ล็อก…

 

“แกทำแบบนี้กับฉันทำไมวะ??? แกจะได้อะไร แค่อยากให้ฉันเจ็บปวดที่เคยทิ้งแกงั้นเหรอ นี่ไงฉันเจ็บปวดพอแล้ว ฉันเกือบตายแล้วสะใจหรือยัง” เชอร์ล็อกคำรามอย่างเหลืออด

 

 

นี่ยังน้อยไป….ไหนจะรวมกับไอ้อามงอาเมนนั่นอีก…

 

 

“ฉันหวังดีกับแกนะ” วิกเตอร์ตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบเฉย

 

 

“แล้วถ้าแกหวังดี ….แล้วผลมันดีมั้ยหละ ถ้าไม่แน่ใจเกินร้อยเปอร์เซ็นต์ว่าแก้ไม่ได้ ทำไมไม่บอกฉัน??” เชอร์ล็อกยังไม่หยุดคำรามหน้าย่นจนสันดั้งติดกับตีนหน้าผาก เหมือนทุกครั้งที่มันทำหน้าเหวี่ยง …. วิกเตอร์มันจะรู้มั้ยหนะ… ว่าหลังจากจอห์นย้ายออกไปสงบสติอารมณ์เมื่อห้าวันก่อน เขาถึงกับนอนไม่หลับหนึ่งคืนเต็มๆ จนเขาทนไม่ได้เลยต้องจ้างคนมาขนเตียงไปไว้ที่อื่นกลางดึกเพราะทนดูเตียงที่จอห์นเคยนอนไม่ได้…

 

 

“แกคิดเหรอ…ว่ามันจะมีทางไหนที่ช่วยคนมีความรักได้หมดรัก ….ได้ดีเท่ากับการได้สมหวังในความรักหละเชอร์ล็อก คู่รักที่ใครสักคนตายตอนหนุ่มสาว จะทำให้อีกฝ่ายจำไปจนตาย การอกหักในรักครั้งแรกก็จะทำให้จำไปจนตาย แม้ว่าแผลมันจะเบาบางลง แต่มันไม่จบหรอก สู้สมหวัง รักกันให้สะใจแล้วเดี๋ยวพออายุมากๆก็เบื่อไปเองดีกว่า… ” วิกเตอร์ตอบอย่างใจเย็น แต่แววตาเหมือนแฝงแววสะใจอย่างที่เชอร์ล็อกไม่เข้าใจ เพราะกะอีแค่เรื่องความรักความใคร่บ้าไรนี่ เชอร์ล็อกก็ตามแทบไม่ทันอยู่แล้ว

 

 

และด้วยความงง ไม่ว่ามนุษย์หน้าไหนงงจะหยุดคิดเป็นธรรมดา เชอร์ล็อกจึงคลายมือจากบ่าวิกเตอร์แล้วนั่งเงียบรอฟัง

 

 

วิกเตอร์ก็ไม่พูดอะไร จนเชอร์ล็อกพูดเรื่องที่ตัวเองสงสัยออกมา “สมหวังบ้าอะไรหละ… เขาไม่ได้…อะไร…กับฉันสักหน่อย” เชอร์ล็อกเริ่มตะกุกตะกัก

 

 

“แกลองแล้วเหรอ แกเล่นบอกรักแล้ววิ่งหนี มันใช่ลองเหรอวะ ทำไมไม่จีบเขาหละ เขายังไม่รักก็ทำให้เขารักสิ” วิกเตอร์หัวเราะออกมาอีกจนได้ ในขณะเชอร์ล็อกหน้านิ่วด้วยความสงสัยเหมือนเด็กสามขวบกำลังงงอะไรสักอย่าง …

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกเหมือนเริ่มคิดทัน แล้วก็หรี่ตา

 

“แกโง่หรือเปล่าวะ ลองบ้าลองบออะไร… ถ้าจอห์นปฏิเสธก็ลงมาอีหร็อบเดิมแหละ…แกแน่ใจได้ยังไงว่าฉันจะ…เอ่อมมม ทำให้จอห์น …..รู้สึกแบบเดียวกับฉันหนะ” เชอร์ล็อกเริ่มเอามือไปเล่นฟูกกับผ้าปูแก้เก้อ เขาไม่ได้อายใครหรอกเขาอายตัวเองนั่นแหละ…

 

 

ที่ต้องมายอมจำนนกับไอ้เรื่องบ้าพวกนี้….

 

 

“ยังไงแกก็สมหวังเชอร์ล็อก”

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกทำคิ้วย่นกว่าเดิม แววตาจ้องวิกเตอร์อย่างตั้งใจ และมันตลกมากตรงที่ดูว่างเปล่า

 

 

“… ไม่มีผู้ชายสักกี่คนหรอก ที่จะมานั่งพร่ำเพร้อเขียนถึงผู้ชายอีกคนได้ทุกเมื่อเชื่อวันหนะ…แล้วอีกอย่างเท่าที่ฉันตามอ่านอย่างละเอียดอะนะ เสือผู้หญิงสิงห์ผู้ชายอย่างฉันฟันธงได้เลย…ว่าเป็นไปได้สองกรณีเท่านั้น ถ้าไม่ชอบก็หลงรัก”

 

 

“หึ…มันก็แค่อาจนั่นแหละวิกเตอร์ ต่อให้หนึ่งเปอร์เซ็นต์ที่ฉันจะอกหัก แต่ถ้ามันเกิดขึ้นหละ…” เชอร์ล็อกยังไม่เลิกเล่นฟูก อายก็อายตัวเอง ความหวังก็มี กลัวอกหักซ้ำรอยเดิมก็กลัว ใครเลยจะทรมานอิหลักอิเหลื่อเท่าเขาอีกหละตอนนี้ เว้นแต่ว่าจะมีอาการเดียวกัน….

 

 

“แกไม่เจ็บนานหรอกเชอร์ล็อก…คนอกหักอ่อนไหวง่ายจะตาย…ถ้าเขาเขียนบันทึกถึงแกเพราะชอบแกหนะนะ…ฉันนี่แหละคือผู้ชายที่อยากรู้เรื่องแก แต่เข้าไม่ถึงแกจนต้องมานั่งอ่านบันทึก ที่ผู้ชายที่ฉันคิดว่าเขาชอบแกแล้วยังได้อยู่ใกล้ๆแกเขียนถึงแกไง” วิกเตอร์ไม่คิดจะพูดอะไรแบบนี้ออกมา เขาควรเก็บแผนนี้ไว้ลับสุดยอด แต่ทำไงได้หละ…

 

 

วิกเตอร์อกหักกันซีนขนาดนี้ มีหรือเชอร์ล็อกจะไม่ช็อก

 

 

“ฉันยังรักแกเท่าวันที่แกบอกลาฉัน วันที่แกบอกว่ายังไงเราก็เข้ากันไม่ได้” วิกเตอร์มองเชอร์ล็อกด้วยแววตาที่เต้นระริก ส่วนเชอร์ล็อกก็มองกลับอย่างทำตัวไม่ค่อยจะถูก จนวิกเตอร์ถอนหายใจออกมา เพราะเขาเริ่มจะผิดแผน…แล้วเริ่มพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงมีสติ และน่าฟังเช่นเคย…

 

 

“ถ้าแกอกหักนะเชอร์ล็อก แล้วสมมตินะ…ถ้าใจแกเป็นแก้ว….แล้วมันดันตกแตก…ฉัน…ยังยินดีนะ อืม…ยินดีเก็บทีละชิ้นเลย ต่อให้เศษแก้วจะตำมือตำตีนตอนฉันค่อยๆเก็บ ฉันก็ยืนยันคำเดิมนะว่ายินดี”

 

 

หัวใจของเชอร์ล็อกอ่อนยวบตามประสาคนอินเลิฟ กำพงกำแพงที่เขาสร้างขึ้นมาเพื่อปกป้องหัวใจอ่อนๆ ที่โดนความรู้สึกที่มีต่อจอห์นระเบิดตูมใส่จะพังมิพังแหล่ ก็โดนสะกิดให้ทะลายลงดังครืน…

 

 

 

 

แต่ไม่ใช่ในแง่นั้น….

 

 

สำหรับเชอร์ล็อก ใจเขาหนักแน่นยังกับอะไรดี แต่วิกเตอร์ทำให้เขารู้สึกเห็นใจและเปิดใจสัมผัสความรู้สึกวิกเตอร์เพราะวิกเตอร์เองก็อยู่ในสถานะเดียวกับเขา และถ้าเป็นเขา เขาจะไม่ยอมเป็นเซกั้นเบสท์เด็ดขาด และเขาก็เริ่มสัมผัสได้ ว่าเขารู้สึกดีกับวิกเตอร์พอที่จะไม่มีวันยอมให้เรื่องนี้เกิดกับวิกเตอร์

 

 

“วิกเตอร์ … ฉันคิดว่า…อย่ารอฉันอีกเลย” เชอร์ล็อกพูดหวานที่สุดในชีวิตแล้วสำหรับคนที่เป็นเพื่อน ใช่ …ตอนนี้เขารับวิกเตอร์เป็นเพื่อนแล้ว…

 

 

“พูดแบบนี้ตอนนี้ยังเร็วไปเชอร์ล็อก…ฉันไปทำงานก่อน พอดีมีงานด่วน ถ้าดีขึ้นแล้วอยากกลับเมื่อไหร่ก็กลับได้เลยนะ” วิกเตอร์พูดเสร็จก็ยิ้มให้เพื่อนแล้วก็สวมเสื้อโค้ทสีเทาเดินออกจากห้องไป

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกมองตามวิกเตอร์ไปจนปิดประตูห้อง เขาไม่เคยรู้สึกแบบนี้กับคนใกล้ชิดคนไหนเลย แต่มันคนละอย่างกับจอห์น และถ้ามองย้อนไปในวันแรกที่เจอกันจนถึงวันนี้กับคนทั้งคู่ มันก็ยังเป็นคนละความรู้สึกกัน

 

 

ตอนนี้เชอร์ล็อกเริ่มเข้าใจแล้วว่า ถ้าเขาไม่หย่าขาดจากความรู้สึกมาตลอด … เขาจะพบว่า เขารู้สึกสนิทใจกับวิกเตอร์อย่างคนเป็นเพื่อนกันมาตั้งแต่แรก

 

 

และสำหรับจอห์น… ถ้าเขาไม่อยากมีความรัก… เขาก็ไม่ควรให้จอห์นเข้ามาเช่าบ้านร่วมกับเขาตั้งแต่วันแรกเช่นกัน เพราะตั้งแต่เขารู้ว่าจอห์นเป็นใคร ทำอะไรได้บ้าง เป็นคนแบบไหน…ซึ่งหมายถึงตั้งแต่วินาทีแรกที่เจอกัน และเขาก็รับรู้ได้เพราะเขาเป็นราชาแห่งการอนุมาน…ไม่เคยมีอะไรรอดสายตาของเขาไปได้…

 

 

ทันทีที่เขาเห็นคุณสมบัติต่างๆของจอห์นในวันนั้น เขาก็รู้แก่ใจดีว่าคนคนนี้จะเข้ามาทำให้ชีวิตเขาสนุกขึ้น ง่ายขึ้น ดีขึ้น มีความสุขขึ้น

 

 

จนขาดไม่ได้

 

 

และบินเดี่ยวไม่ได้อีกต่อไป

 

 

และความรู้สึกแบบนี้แหละ ถ้าไม่หลอกตัวเองจนเกินไป อย่างที่เขาทำมาตลอด ….

 

 

มันคือรักแรกพบ…

 

 

แม้วินาทีนั้น จะยังไม่ตกลงไปในหลุมซะทีเดียว....แต่ถ้าจะมาแก้ปัญหาด้วยการเลิกรักจอห์นเอาตอนนี้ คนฉลาดๆอย่างเขาก็ไม่ควรทำเพราะเป็นการแก้ปัญหาที่ปลายเหตุ.... เพราะถ้ามันผิดก็ผิดตั้งแต่ยอมให้จอห์นอยู่ในชีวิตเขาต่อหลังปิดคดีทฤษฎีสีชมพูแล้วหละ ... 

 

เชอร์ล็อกถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ แต่ใบหน้ายิ้ม เขาเป็นแบบนี้เสมอ ไม่ว่าอุปสรรคจะใหญ่ขนาดไหน ถ้าคิดออกจนตลอดสายแล้วก็เหมือนยกภูเขาออกจากอก…

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกคิดเสร็จก็มองออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง ถ้าคนอกหักอารมณ์อ่อนไหวจริงๆ วิกเตอร์คงเสียใจไม่นานหรอก เท่าที่รู้ บอดี้การ์ดในคราบคนขับรถคู่ใจคนใหม่ที่เพิ่งมาจากออสเตรเลียคนนี้ ก็ท่าทางเยอะกับวิกเตอร์ใช่เล่น…

 

 

จริงๆเห็นมาตั้งแต่เมื่อวานแล้วไม่มีกะจิตกะใจจะมาอนุมาน

 

ถ้าไม่ถือชนชั้นวรรณะอะไรมากก็ good for you นะ my friend… เห็นไอ้นี่เขาก็เพิ่งรู้เหมือนกัน ….

 

 

….ว่าออสเตรเลียมีข้าวหลามด้วย

 

เอาเหอะ...ว่าแต่...เราจะทำยังต่อดีหละ...

 

 

ให้จอห์นมาเป็นของเรา ...


	7. We'll always be best friends.

เชอร์ล็อกออกมาจากบ้านหลังจากวิกเตอร์ไปได้ไม่นาน แล้วแทนที่วิกเตอร์จะไปกับคนขับรถ...วิกเตอร์ดันทิ้งไว้ให้ขับไปส่งเขาที่บ้านแทน แล้วตัวเองก็ไปขับรถทำเป็นพระเอกหรือนายเอกเอ็มวีที่ไหนก็ไม่รู้ เชอร์ล็อกเลยได้ทีนั่งไปก็ชวนคนขับรถคุยไปแนวๆ ยุให้ตำ ชื่อเชื่อไม่ต้องถามมันแล้ว ….

 

 

ถ้ามันได้กันเมื่อไหร่ รับรองว่าเดี๋ยวก็รู้

 

 

และในเมื่อวิกเตอร์มันเชื่อว่าคนอกหักหวั่นไหวง่าย แสดงว่ามันนั่นแหละเป็น….ดังนั้นหวั่นไหวแบบนี้ หล่อแบบนี้ ล่ำแบบนี้ มีใจแบบนี้ ท่าทางแรงดีแบบนี้ ….ไม่นานเกินรอ

 

 

ขี้คร้านจะขอบคุณ … หึหึ

 

 

เขาจำเป็นต้องชิปคู่นี้ ไม่ใช่แค่เพราะไอ้วิกเตอร์มันทำเขาเจ็บใจมันเลยต้องเจ็บตรูด ป่าวเลย เขารู้ว่าเจ็บก็แค่ทีสองทีเท่านั้นแหละ … แต่ประเด็นคือ เขากับวิกเตอร์จะได้จบๆกันไปสักที ไม่ต้องมาคาราคาซังแล้ว และถ้าเขาโชคดีได้ลงเอยกับจอห์น จอห์นเห็นสารรูปกิ๊กที่ยังโสดแล้วหุ่นกับหนังหน้ากิริยายังกับเทพบุตรแบบนี้ คงจะเกิดปัญหาครอบครัวแน่ๆ

 

 

ดังนั้นเขาควรจะตัดไฟตั้งแต่ต้นลม ถ้าหึงจะได้บอกได้

 

 

“แหมจอห์น…. แฟนมันหุ่นยังกะรถยก… มันคงจะแลฉันหรอก….”

 

 

จบไปอีกหนึ่งประเด็น….

 

 

แต่ที่เหมือนจะจบนานแล้ว แต่ยังไม่จบคือเรื่องเขากับจอห์นต่างหาก ก็รู้แล้วว่ารัก แต่ปัญหามันก็คือเขาเริ่มไม่แน่ใจว่า มันมีทางแก้ทางเดียวจริงหรือ เพราะเขาก็เพิ่งนึกได้เมื่อครู่ว่าทางใจแล้ว วิกเตอร์อ่อนแอกว่าเขา เขาไม่ควรไปถามมันเลย… จริงๆเขาควรหาคนที่ใจหินไปกว่านี้..

 

 

ไมครอฟท์….

 

 

เอาเหอะ….

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกดันนึกขึ้นมาได้ถึงตรงนี้พอดีตอนถึงประตูหน้าแฟล็ต…มิสซิฮัดสันเจอเขาก็โผเข้ากอด แต่เขาก็บอกว่า “ขอตัวก่อนนะครับ ผมมีเรื่องต้องขบคิด” แล้วกระโดดแผล็วขึ้นบันได พอถึงห้องก็จัดแจงถอดโค้ท กระโดดลงเตียง … หยิบโทรศัพท์มาเปิดไลน์ จ้องข้อความของจอห์นที่ส่งมา

 

 

“ลูกฝากถามว่า...ตายหรือยัง”

 

 

ทำไมก็ไม่รู้เขารู้สึกว่าเขาอยากตอบมากๆ อยากตอบใจจะขาด เพราะจอห์นส่งมาด้วยอารมณ์ที่มันมากกว่าความเป็นห่วงธรรมดา แต่ไอ้ที่ว่ามากกว่า มันก็ไม่รู้ว่าแค่ไหน เพราะจอห์นห่วงทุกคนบนโลกใบนี้ เจอกล่องสาธารณะอะไรก็หยอด แม้แต่เด็กในซูดานไม่รู้จักมักจี่จอห์นก็หยอด หมาโดนรถชน เพื่อนหญิงพลังหญิง อะไรจอห์นก็เห็นใจสงสารเต็มที่ทั้งนั้น ….

 

 

แล้วนี่จะมาฟินเรื่องอะไรวะ??? กะอีแค่ห่วงจนโมโห เพราะเราไม่ตอบไลน์….

 

เชอร์ล็อกพยายามนึก ถึงเหตุและผลต่างๆ เพื่อที่จะแยกแยะอารมณ์ และเปรียบเทียบกับตัวตนของจอห์น โดยประมวลจากประสบการณ์ที่เขากับจอห์นได้อยู่ร่วมกันมา แต่คิดสะระตะยังไม่ทันจะเสร็จ เขาก็ได้ยินเสียงรถแท็กซี่ สงสัยมิสซิสฮัดสันโทรบอกจอห์นทันทีที่เขาโทรบอกเธอว่าจะกลับมาบ้านวันนี้ตั้งแต่ยังไม่ลุกจากเตียงวิกเตอร์

 

เขามองไปที่จอห์นที่กำลังเดินเร็วๆและเชอร์ลีนที่สะพายเป้ก้าวฉับๆตามหลังเพื่อเข้าบ้าน ด้วยท่าทางรีบร้อน ถ้าจอห์นไม่ใช่คนจิตใจอ่อนโยนขี้สงสาร ขี้เป็นห่วงชาวบ้านร้านตลาดหละก็ ป่านนี้เขาคงนอนฟิน ต่อให้แดดิ้นขาดใจตายตรงนี้ก็ไม่เสียดายชีวิต

 

 

“เชอร์ล็อก!!!”

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกได้ยินเสียงจอห์นตะโกนมาจากบันไดชั้นหนึ่ง คงจะกำลังวิ่งขึ้นมา …

 

ชัดเลย…

 

ไม่รู้ว่าสมองจะประมวลผลว่าจริงมั้ย…. แตพาร์ทความรู้สึกของเชอร์ล็อกกำลังตะโกนกู่ก้องว่า เขาเป็นห่วงเรา เขาเป็นห่วงเรา เขาเป็นห่วงเรา เขาเป็นห่วงเรา เขาเป็นห่วงเรา เขาเป็นห่วงเรา เขาเป็นห่วงเรา เขาเป็นห่วงเรา เขาเป็นห่วงเรา เขาเป็นห่วงเรา เขาเป็นห่วงเรา เขาเป็นห่วงเรา เขาเป็นห่วงเรา เขาเป็นห่วงเรา เขาเป็นห่วงเรา

 

เชอร์ล็อกคว้าหมอนมากอดสงบสติอารมณ์….ศพ ศพ ศพ ศพ เละเทะ สมองไหล ม้ามแตก เขาเป็นห่วงเรา เขาเป็นห่วงเรา เขาเป็นห่วงเรา เขาเป็นห่วงเรา….. เชอร์ล็อกเอาหมอนที่ตัวเองกอดดับความรู้สึกสดชื่นหวานอยู่ในอกฟาดเตียงเพื่อเรียกสติ แล้วรีบหยิบมือถือที่เปิดหน้าไลน์ทิ้งไว้ เพื่อมาอนุมานครั้งสุดท้าย เผื่อมันจะฟลุกทันเวลาเหมือนคราวซุปเปอร์โนว่า

 

เอาวะ … เรื่องที่เราไม่รู้มาก่อนทั้งคู่….

 

 

แต่ก็คิดไม่ออก เขาเลยทำได้แค่ชักสีหน้ามาเป็นเรียบเฉย เพราะตอนนี้จอห์นกำลังไขกุญแจเข้ามาแล้ว

 

 

จอห์นเปิดเข้ามาอย่างงงๆ

 

เตียงหาย!!! + เชอร์ล็อกเพิ่งมาจากบ้านเพื่อน??

 

หรือมันไม่ต้องการเรา เพราะมีคนมาแทนแล้วเหรอวะ?? จอห์นใจหล่นหายไปที่ตาตุ่ม แถมเชอร์ล็อกที่เขาเห็นอยู่บนเตียง กำลังมองเหม่อออกไปนอกห้อง ไม่ได้หันมามองเขาสักนิด แล้วไหนจะเรียกไม่ขาน ไลน์ก็ไม่ตอบ….

 

เชอร์ล็อกไม่รู้จะทำหน้ายังไงดี เลยทำหน้านิ่งๆไว้ก่อน จอห์นก็เกิดอาการเก้ๆกังๆ ก่อนนั่งลง สิ่งที่เขาเตรียมมาบอกเชอร์ล็อกก็เลยสั่นคลอน เพราะเอาจริงๆนอกจากเตียงหายแล้วไม่ยอมตอบอะไรเลย แถมยังทำเหมือนไม่มีเขาอยู่ในห้องแล้ว มานึกๆดูมันก็ทำไม่สนใจทั้งตอนเขาขนของออกไปแล้วนี่นา

 

เย็นชาทั้งขาไปและขากลับแบบนี้…

 

ที่เราเตรียมมาพูดก็คงพูดไม่ได้แล้วมั้ง??

 

เชอร์ล็อกนิ่งแต่จริงๆแล้วตื่นเต้นจัด หน้าเลยแดงๆระเรื่อๆ จอห์นเลยหันหลังมือให้แล้วยกขึ้นมาทำท่าเหมือนจะทาบๆหน้าผาก แต่ท่าทางเหมือนไม่กล้าหรืออะไรสักอย่างที่เชอร์ล็อกไม่อาจจะคิดออกมาได้ตอนนี้ เชอร์ล็อกเลยก้มลงมาจนหน้าผากแตะกับหลังมือของจอห์นแล้วพลิกหน้าผากไปมาช้าๆ ให้จอห์นวัดอุณหภูมิคร่าวๆได้

 

“ตัวก็ไม่ร้อนนี่” จอห์นทักอ้อมแอ้มก่อนชักมือกลับ

 

เชอร์ล็อกนึกสมเพชที่วันนี้เขาจำต้องปล่อยให้ความรู้สึกมาครอบงำความคิด แล้วนี่ก็ไม่รู้ว่าจอห์นอารมณ์ไหนทำไมวันนี้แปลกๆไปเลยทำให้เขายิ่งงงเข้าไปใหญ่ โดนวัดไข้แล้วก็อดนึกถึงวันที่เขาปราบไอรีนไม่ได้ ตัวเองก็พูดสั่งสอนไอรีนซะดิบดี แต่ดันมารู้สึกเหมือนกำลังจะพังเพราะแค่เห็นหน้ากับได้ยินเสียงจอห์น…แถมใจยังเต้นตูมตามกะอีแค่จอห์นเอามือมาจับหน้าผาก

 

 

หมดกัน…คงจะไม่มีทางแก้แล้ว....

 

 

นี่ถ้าโดนวัดชีพจรแบบไอรีน จอห์นคงรู้แล้วหละว่าเขาคิดอะไรอยู่…แบไต๋จนสภาพ poker face หมดประโยชน์แบบนี้ต่อไปจะเล่นเกมชนะใครได้อีก

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกปลง… แต่เวลาคนเราปลง สมองจะโล่งไปหนึ่งอึดใจ และนั่นแหละความคิดต่อไปนี้ก็แทรกเข้ามาในหัวของเขา…

 

เอ๊ะ….

 

ไอรีนแพ้เพราะยอมให้อารมณ์ความรู้สึกมานำทั้งที่เล่นเกมอยู่ แล้วก็เอาความรักความรู้สึกมาเล่นเป็นเกมต่างหากหละถึงได้แพ้!!!

 

 

….นี่มันใช่เกมที่ไหนหละ…. นี่มันเรื่องความรัก ให้ความรู้สึกบอกว่าจะคิดยังไงต่อไปก็ถูกแล้ว…!!! ส่วนเรื่องเกมก็ใช้หัวนำใจไปสิ…

 

ตอนนี้ความสั่นไหวสั่นคลอนหวาดกลัวก็ยังอยู่ไม่ได้หนีไปไหน…แต่ไปนอนก้นในที่ของมันเป็นที่เรียบร้อยแล้ว เชอร์ล็อกมั่นว่าจะดีลกับจอห์นต้องให้ความรู้สึกเป็นตัวบอกว่าจะทำยังไงต่อไปนั่นแหละดีที่สุด…

 

 

เห็นเงียบไปนาน จอห์นเลยทักอย่างหงุดหงิดเล็กน้อย “ไม่ได้เป็นอะไรมากแล้วทำไมไม่ตอบหละเชอร์ล็อก”

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกหยิบโทรศัพท์มาดูทำเป็นไม่สนใจ เชอร์ล็อกไม่ได้เป็นอะไรหรอก แต่ถึงคิดเสร็จแล้วเขาก็ยังไม่ได้ออกตัวเสียทีเดียว เพราะหลังสองขวบเขาไม่เคยไม่ใช้เหตุผลแก้ปัญหา(แม้จะไม่ใช้เหตุผลในการสร้างปัญหาเท่าไหร่ก็ตาม) เลยมีอาการเหมือนเพิ่งฟื้นจากอุบัติเหตุแล้วหัดเดินวันแรก กว่าจะพูดได้ก็เลยเหมือนพิกุลกำลังจะร่วงออกจากปาก

 

“มีแผลนิดหน่อย แล้วก็เจ็บคอ พอดีอากาศมันเย็น ตอนที่ฉันหลบอยู่หนะ” เชอร์ล็อกก็ยังไม่มองเหมือนเดิม มองแต่โทรศัพท์

 

จอห์นรู้สึกว่าเชอร์ล็อกไม่ค่อยอยากจะพูดด้วยยิ่งรู้สึกใจหาย หลังจากที่เพิ่งตกไปอยู่ที่ตาตุ่ม...แล้วท่าทางมันไม่ได้เป็นอะไรมาก….แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้ทำให้ความรู้สึกเป็นห่วงลดลง

 

 

“ไปโรงพยาบาลมาหรือยังหละ”

 

 

“ไม่ได้ไป…ไปบ้านเพื่อนมา” เชอร์ล็อกตอบอย่างไม่ได้มองหน้าเหมือนเดิม มีเลิกๆคิ้วนิดหน่อยๆ เหมือนคิดอะไรคาหัวอยู่ จอห์นจากที่ใจโหวงๆเลยรู้สึกเริ่มๆจะเดือดนิดๆ เขาก้มมองตักตัวเอง ส่ายหน้าสองสามที เชอร์ล็อกเหลือบตามามองด้วยสีหน้าเฉยเมยไม่ต่างจากเมื่อครู่

 

“สงสัยบ้านเพื่อนคงจะมียาดี” จอห์นมองเชอร์ล็อกด้วยกิริยาที่ไม่ต่างกับเมื่อครั้งที่จอห์นกัดเขาเรื่องไอรีนเท่าไหร่นัก

 

“เลย…ไม่ต้องไปโรงพยาบาลงั้นสินะ แบบ ป่วยแล้วหายเลย ปิ๊งง….เหมือนเสก” ตามสไตล์ที่จอห์นต้องกัดแล้วค่อยทำเป็นพูดอุบๆอิบๆ ตอนท้ายๆ เหมือนพูดประโยคบอกเล่าทำเป็น ออๆ อืมๆ เหมือนเข้าใจทั้งที่ดูยังไงก็รู้ว่ากำลังประชดประชัน

 

"!!!!!!!!!!"

"!!!!!!!!!!" <<<<  นี่คือสถานการณ์ในหัวเชอร์ล็อก…. ทั้งที่ที่จอห์นเห็นคือเชอร์ล็อกเอาคิ้วสองข้างกับสันดั้งมาชนกัน แล้วจ้องกลับเหมือนเวลาที่เชอร์ล็อกไม่เข้าใจอะไร….แต่จริงๆแล้ว ในใจเชอร์ล็อก นอกจากที่ตอนจอห์นเพิ่งมาวนลูบแต่เขาเป็นห่วงเราๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ ซ้ำๆ ตอนนี้เปลี่ยนเป็น

 

หึงฉันหละสิ หึงฉันหละสิ หึงฉันหละสิ หึงฉันหละสิ หึงฉันหละสิ หึงฉันหละสิ  ทั้งที่ตามรูปการณ์แล้ว มันก็ไม่ได้ต่างกับตอนที่ไอรีนมานอนที่บ้าน แล้วจอห์นทำพูดแทรก ทำเป็นนับเสียงเมสเสจ ทำตึงๆตังๆไม่ค่อยพอใจ เพราะถ้าเป็นอย่างงั้น จอห์นจะไปรู้สึกกับเขามากไปกว่าตอนนั้นได้ยังไง …. เชอร์ล็อกพยายามเตือนตัวเอง ว่าควรหาหลักฐานให้มากกว่านี้ก่อนค่อยมั่น

 

หรือว่าจอห์นก็คิดไม่ซื่อกับเรามานานแล้ว???

 

หึงฉันแน่ๆ หึงฉันแน่ๆ หึงฉันแน่ๆ หึงฉันแน่ๆ หึงฉันแน่ๆ หึงฉันแน่ๆหึงฉันแน่ๆ หึงฉันแน่ๆ หึงฉันแน่ๆ

 

เชอร์ล็อกหมดแรงไม่อยากต่อต้านเซ้นส์ตัวเองอีกต่อไป ไม่แคร์อีกต่อไปแล้วว่ามันไม่มีหลักฐาน

 

เอาวะ….ในเมื่อต้องให้ความรู้สึกนำ เซ้นส์นี่แหละต้องเป็นเนวิเกเตอร์…

 

ออกตัวซะทีนะเชอร์ล็อก…

 

 เชอร์ล็อกกระตุกยิ้ม “บ้านเพื่อนฉันคนนี้ มีดีกว่ายาอีกจอห์น” เชอร์ล็อกตอบด้วยท่าทางเท่ๆ ที่จอห์นหมั่นไส้นักหนา ….แหมม ทำเป็นมีลับลมคมใน…จอห์นก็ยิ้มตอบอย่างแค่นๆ อย่างที่เชอร์ล็อกคาดไว้จริงๆ…

 

 “บ้านเขามีหมอประจำตระกูลหนะ ไม่ได้มีแค่ยา ฉันเลยไม่ต้องไปโรงพยาบาล” เชอร์ล็อกหยุดก้มมองโทรศัพท์ แล้วโยนโทรศัพท์ใส่มือจอห์น เขาอ่านหน้าจอเป็นข้อความในไลน์ที่เขาส่งให้เชอร์ล็อกไปเมื่อเย็นนี้

 

“ลูกฝากถาม...ว่าตายหรือยัง” JW

 

เชอร์ล็อกทำเสียงจึ๊ๆ แล้วยิ้มยียวน “…ตกลงใครกันแน่ที่อยากรู้”

 

จอห์นงงว่าไอ้บ้านี่มันกำลังจะมาไม้ไหน แต่ด้วยความที่ยังฉุนๆอยู่ และลืมไปแล้วว่าตัวเองคิดว่ากำลังจะโดนเตะโด่งออกจากบ้านเลยรีบสวน “ก็ลูกหนะแหละที่อยากรู้ว่าตายหรือยัง… ส่วนฉันอยากรู้ว่า ถ้ายังไม่ตายเนี่ยนะ….ทำอะไรอยู่กับเพื่อน ทำไมถึงไม่ตอบ” จอห์นตอบโต้ด้วยสำเนียงและสีหน้าที่ไม่ได้ต่างกัน จริงๆมันก็มีเหตุผลให้จอห์นพูดออกไป เพราะเชอร์ล็อกเอาลูกมาให้เขาเลี้ยง แล้วตัวเองไปเริงร่ากับใครก็ไม่รู้ ???

 

“อยากรู้จริงๆเหรอ” เชอร์ล็อกอยู่ๆก็จ้องหน้าจอห์น เคยจ้องมาแล้วทำไมจะทำอีกไม่ได้ อันนั้นวันแรกที่เจอกันด้วยซ้ำ วันนี้คบกันมาตั้งนาน จ้องอีกหน่อยจอห์นคงไม่ว่าอะไร

 

จอห์นก็เลยจ้องกลับ เพราะจะไปหลบสายตามันก็ใช่เรื่อง…และยังจ้องต่อไป แม้เชอร์ล็อกจะค่อยๆเคลื่อนหน้าเข้ามาใกล้ขึ้นทีละนิดๆ แม้ไม่เข้าใจเท่าไหร่ จอห์นก็ตัดสินใจว่าต้องพูดอะไรสักอย่างเพื่อหยุดสถานการณ์นี้เพราะบรรยากาศมันชักทะแม่งๆแล้ว

 

“เอ่อ… มีหมอดีแล้วกลับมาทำไมหละ”  จอห์นเริ่มหายใจขัด …  แล้วอยู่ๆเชอร์ล็อกก็ปลดกระดุมเสื้อ ทีละเม็ดทีละเม็ด จอห์นที่ท้องไส้ปั่นป่วนอยู่แล้วเลยเริ่มเลิ่กลั่ก มองตาแล้วมองไปที่มือที่กำลังปลดกระดุม แล้วเชอร์ล็อกก็ถอดเสื้อออกมาจนเห็นแผลที่หน้าอก

 

 

“วิกเตอร์มันไม่ใช่คนเดียวหนิที่มีหมอ….ฉันก็มีหมอเหมือนกัน

 

 

… กลับมาหาหมอที่บ้านไม่ได้เหรอ”

 

เชอร์ล็อกตอบนิ่งๆแล้วค่อยๆ ขยับปากเป็นรูปรอยยิ้มตอบพูดจบ จอห์นกลืนน้ำลายเพราะรู้ตัวกะทันว่าคอแห้ง

 

“ทำแผลให้หน่อยสิ…พอดีคนนั้นหมอ…เด็ก…” เชอร์ล็อกพยายามปั้นน้ำเป็นตัวแบบหน้าด้านๆ…

 

เชอร์ล็อกได้ยินจอห์นแอบค่อยๆผ่อนถอนหายใจ แล้วก็ค่อยๆแกะผ้ากอซกับเทปที่หน้าอกของเขาเบาๆ เชอร์ล็อกได้กลิ่นจอห์นชัดขึ้น แถมสัมผัสจากมือจอห์นก็ทำให้เขาขนลุก

 

จอห์นก็คิดว่าตัวเองมือเบาและทำเบาแล้ว ทำไมเชอร์ล็อกยังจะขนลุกเลยถามด้วยเสียงค่อยๆทั้งที่ไม่ได้เงยหน้าขึ้นมามอง  “เจ็บมั้ย…โทษนะ”

 

“โถ่….แผลแค่นี้ ไม่ต้องหมอผ่าตัดหรอก อย่าว่าแต่พยาบาลเลย ยุวกาชาดก็ทำได้” จอห์นเอามือตบๆ แผลที่แห้งแล้วบนอกเชอร์ล็อก แล้วจอห์นก็ยิ้มออกมา เป็นร้อยยิ้มที่ใกล้กับหน้าของเชอร์ล็อกที่สุดเท่าที่จอห์นเคยให้

 

 “หึ… กลับมาหาหมอที่บ้านอะไรกัน…ถ้ามิสซิสฮัดสันไม่โทรหาฉัน ฉันก็ไม่รู้หรอกว่ากลับมาแล้ว”

 

จอห์นพูดกันห้องเงียบไปงั้นเอง ขณะค่อยๆ แกะเทปกาวที่เหลือออกจนหมด แต่ทำนานไปหน่อย จนเชอร์ล็อกที่เกือบจะแน่ใจแล้วว่าจอห์นเองก็มีใจ เริ่มสัมผัสได้ว่า ความคิดด้านอารมณ์ของเขาทั้งสองกำลังซิงค์กัน แถมจอห์นที่เป็นหมอผ่าตัด มาเจอแผลแห้งแล้วแค่นี้ยังจะมือสั่นนิดๆ เลยทำให้เชอร์ล็อกชักจะฮึกเหิม เหมือนทุกอย่างกำลังเข้าทาง

 

จอห์นคิดว่ารีบลุกจะดีกว่า “นอนเหอะ… ฉันมาดูเฉยๆ….เดี๋ยวค่อยย้ายกลับมาพรุ่งนี้ วันนี้จะไปนอนโซฟาก่อน”

 

ด้วยนิสัยทำอะไรทำจริง ทำแล้วสุดหูรูดเสมอ …. ก็ตอนนี้จะให้ใจนำหัวแล้ว เชอร์ล็อกเห็นจอห์นลุกขึ้น เลยยื่นมือไปคว้าแขนจอห์นโดยไม่ได้คิดอะไรไว้ก่อน

 

จอห์นหันมาด้วยความตกใจนิดๆ ตาโตเบิกกว้าง ทั้งที่ตาก็โตอยู่แล้ว “อะไร…เอิ่ม…มีอะไรเหรอ”

 

เชอร์ล็อกก็พลอยละล่ำละลักเพราะพยายามไขว่คว้าหาเหตุผลอยู่ในอากาศ

 “คดีไง… อยากฟังคดีมั้ย… จะต้องเขียนบล็อกนี่” ทำยังไงได้ เพราะตอนนี้เชอร์ล็อกเจอภาวะสมองขาดเลือด เพราะเลือดไหลไปเลี้ยงสมองล่างหมดแล้ว …. เลยคิดได้แค่นี้แหละ

 

 

“เล่าพรุ่งนี้ก็ได้” จอห์นทำท่าเหมือนยังไงก็จะไปให้ได้ “ฉันไม่รีบหรอก เล่าตอนฉันย้ายกลับมาก็ได้” จอห์นก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าเป็นอะไรแต่เป็นมาตั้งแต่เมื่อกี๊แล้ว ทั้งที่ไอ้นี่มันก็เชอร์ล็อกแท้ๆ แล้วท่าทางมันไม่ได้อยากจะไล่เขาออกจากตำแหน่งเพื่อนและคู่หูคนเดียว แม้ว่าจะเพิ่งกลับมาจากบ้านเพื่อนและคู่หูอีกคนก็ตาม…. แล้วจอห์นก็หันหลังกลับไปอีก แต่พอจะก้าวขา เชอร์ล็อกก็ดันออกแรงดึง จนเขาที่ไม่ได้เตรียมตัวล้มลงมานั่งบนเตียง

 

“ไม่ได้!!! ต้องเล่าคืนนี้แหละจอห์น!!!” เชอร์ล็อกทำหน้าจริงจังไปด้วยตื่นเต้นไปด้วยก่อนชะโงกมามองหน้าจอห์นที่นั่งอยู่บนผืนฟูกเดียวกัน

 

จอห์นถอยออกมานิดนึงก่อนจะถาม “ทำไมหละ”

 

เชอร์ล็อกทำหน้าตื่นเต้น “เอ่อๆๆ … พอดีคดีมันน่าเบื่อมาก ฉันเลยต้องลบทิ้งเพราะมันเปลืองที่สมอง”

 

พอเห็นว่าจอห์นไม่ขยับตัวหนีแล้ว เขาก็เขยิบไปซะติดอีกฟากของเตียง แล้วทำตบๆฟูกดังตุบๆ  

“มานั่งใกล้ๆสิ….ฉันเจ็บคออยู่หนะ เลยไม่อยากจะเล่าเสียงดัง” เชอร์ล็อกพูดไปก็พยักหน้าหงึกๆ เหมือนจะบอกจอห์นว่า “มาเร็วๆ ลิ้วๆ”  ในขณะที่มือยังรัวตบอยู่ที่ฟูกไม่หยุด

 

 

 สงสัยคดีจะน่าเบื่อจริงๆ… จอห์นคิดก่อนเขยิบไปใกล้ขึ้น

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกหยิบหมอนที่รองหลังสองใบออกมาหนึ่งยัดไว้ข้างหลังจอห์น แล้วจับจอห์นเอนตัวลง จอห์นก็เอนลงอย่างว่าง่าย เพราะเชอร์ล็อกบอกให้เขาทำอะไรมันก็มักจะดีเสมอ

 

มันสั่งไรก็ทำๆไปเหอะ เดี๋ยวก็ดีเอง มันก็ดีทุกครั้งนี่นา…จอห์นคิด …

 

พอจอห์นเอนเสร็จ เชอร์ล็อกก็ทำหน้าเหมือนนึกไรขึ้นได้อีก….แล้วก็เอามือดันหัวเขาเบาๆให้ตัวเขาลงไปอยู่ในท่านอน เชอร์ล็อกเองก็นอนลงไปด้วย จอห์นก็ได้แต่เหลือกตาดูมือเชอร์ล็อกที่กดหัวเขาเบาๆอยู่อย่างๆงงๆ

 

เอาเหอะ มันอยากให้ทำไรก็ทำๆไป … มันไม่ปลดเราก็บุญแล้ว …..จอห์นบอกตัวเอง…

 

“นอนๆๆ ลงจอห์น ร่างกายฉันยังไม่แข็งแรง…ฉันเล่าจบแล้วจะได้หลับเลย” เชอร์ล็อกปล่อยมือที่กดหัวจอห์นออกทันทีที่จอห์นถึงหมอน เขาเปลี่ยนท่าเป็นนอนตะแคงในจังหวะเดียวกับที่เชอร์ล็อกตะแคงมาหาพอดีทั้งที่ก็ยังสงสัยนิดๆว่ามันบ่นว่าไม่แข็งแรง แล้วเสื้อแสงที่ถอดไปแล้วทำไมไม่รีบเอามาใส่ …

 

เขาทั้งคู่มองกันไปมาแล้วทั้งคู่ก็หลุดหัวเราะออกมาพร้อมๆกัน

 

เชอร์ล็อกยิ้มไปกัดปากล่างตัวเองไป ส่วนจอห์นก็ยิ้มไปเม้มปากไป แล้วตาก็มองไปที่ปลายเท้า เชอร์ล็อกคิดว่าควรจะเริ่มพูดความในใจเสียที…. เกร็งมานานแล้ว น้ำกำลังขึ้น ต้องรีบตัก…

 

 “คืองี้นะ ….” เชอร์ล็อกไม่ทันจะได้พูดอะไร จอห์นก็รู้สึกว่าตัวเองควรจะรีบลุก ทั้งที่เขาเองก็อยากรู้คดีนี้ใจจะขาดแล้ว เพราะถ้าเชอร์ล็อกพลาดท่า แสดงว่ามันต้องมีอะไรสนุกๆแน่นอน แต่สัญชาติญาณมันบอกอะไรก็ไม่รู้ เขาเลยจำต้องทำอย่างนั้น

 

“เอ่อ…จะเล่าใช่มั้ย….ฉันไปเอาคอมมานั่งจดก่อนนะ” พูดไม่ทันขาดคำ เชอร์ล็อกที่ยังไม่ได้ใส่เสื้อ โมโหอะไรก็ไม่รู้ หันหนีเข้าข้างฝาไปเลยทั้งอย่างนั้น

 

จอห์นอ้าปาก แต่ไม่รู้จะพูดอะไรดี ทำไมเชอร์ล็อกมันปัญญาอ่อนแบบนี้??

 

“ไม่ต้องฟังก็ได้จอห์น มันน่าเบื่อ ฉันลบออกหมดแล้ว ไปไหนก็ไป!!!” เชอร์ล็อกพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเหวี่ยงกระแทกกระทั้น จอห์นก็ยังไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมต้องโมโหกันด้วย

 

งั้นถ้าไม่เล่าแล้ว…. เขาก็ควรที่จะถามว่าเพื่อนเป็นใคร เพื่อให้แน่ใจว่าตัวเองไม่โดนปลดจริงๆ หรือไม่โดนใครก็ไม่รู้มาแย่งเวลาทำคดีจริงๆ ไม่ได้คิดไปเอง เลยจำเป็นต้องถาม ….

 

…..ทั้งที่ไม่ได้อยากจะยุ่งเรื่องของมันเลย

 

“เชอร์ล็อก…ใครคือวิกเตอร์” จอห์นถามขณะยืนกอดอกอยู่ใกล้ๆเตียง ที่เชอร์ล็อกนอนอยู่แล้วหันหลังให้

 

“ไม่รู้!!!”

 

“ไม่รู้อะไรกัน…ไหนว่ามาจากบ้านเพื่อนไง”

 

“ลืมแล้ว!!!”

 

จอห์นสับสนกับท่าทางผีเข้าผีออกของเชอร์ล็อก แต่เอาเหอะวันนี้เขาเองก็พลอยประหลาดไปด้วยเลยหายกัน …. ยังไงซะ ก็ยังดีที่อย่างน้อยเชอร์ล็อกดูท่าแล้วคงไม่คิดจะเอาใครมาแทนเขาแน่ๆ เพราะถ้ายังโมโหกันได้ แสดงว่ายังแคร์กันอยู่ ส่วนไอ้เรื่องเตียงหายเหมือนไล่ที่เขาจะยังไม่รู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นก็ตาม…

 

จอห์นนึกขึ้นมาแบบนี้แล้วหละก็คิดว่าที่อยากเอามาพูดกับเชอร์ล็อกทันทีที่ถึงบ้าน แต่ไม่กล้าพูดก่อนหน้านี้เพราะเรื่องเพื่อนกับเรื่องเตียงรบกวนจิตใจ ทำให้เขาไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองอยู่ในสถานะที่จะพูดได้หรือไม่ กลับมาคิดว่าควรจะพูดอีกครั้ง จอห์นค่อยๆลงมานั่งบนเตียง ในตำแหน่งเดิม

 

“ถ้าไม่มีอะไรจะพูด ฉันขอพูดแล้วกัน…. ฉันคิดมานานแล้วหละ แต่ไม่รู้สิว่าพูดแล้วจะฟังฉันเข้าใจมั้ย? มันจะช่วยอะไรได้มั้ย”  เขาก็คิดแบบนั้นจริงๆถึงต้องนอนคิดนานกว่าจะเตรียมมาพูด เพราะตอนแรกกลัวจะเข้าใจผิดคิดไปผิดทาง แต่ในเมื่อเชอร์ล็อกไม่ค่อยสนใจเรื่องรักๆใคร่ๆ เขาเลยกล้าที่จะเตรียมมาพูด

 

เชอร์ล็อกที่หันหลังอยู่เอาหน้าซุกหมอนพยายามสะกดจิตตัวเองให้หลับ จริงๆเขาก็พอทำได้ อย่างน้อยก็หลอกคนอื่นว่าทำได้…แต่พอดีว่าสิ่งมีชีวิตทุกชนิดตอบสนองต่อสิ่งเร้า…. แล้วเสียง กลิ่น ไหนจะรูปรสของจอห์นนี่มันเป็นสิ่งโคตรเร้า เขาจะหลับลงได้ยังไงกัน!!!

 

จอห์นนอนลงข้างๆเชอร์ล็อก จอห์นเขยิบไปใกล้ๆ เพราะท่าทางเชอร์ล็อกก็ไม่ยอมหันมา และไม่อยากตะโกนเพราะเดี๋ยวจะทะเลาะกัน…

 

“เชอร์ล็อก…ต่อไปนี้… ถ้ามีคดีตอนเราทะเลาะกันอยู่ ต่อให้ฉันเป็นฝ่ายโกรธ ไม่ว่าเรื่องร้ายแรงแค่ไหน สัญญาได้มั้ยว่าจะบอกกัน แล้วให้ฉันไปด้วย….หรืออย่างน้อยก็ต้องโทรบอกฉันว่าอยู่ที่ไหน … ส่วนคดีจบเราค่อยกลับมาโกรธกันอีกที”

 

เชอร์ล็อกเงียบ.. จอห์นเลยพูดต่อ ต่อในพาร์ทที่เชอร์ล็อกไม่น่าจะเข้าใจเข้าไปใหญ่ แต่หารู้ไม่ว่าเชอร์ล็อกอยากฟังยิ่งนัก

 

“คือมีเรื่องนึงที่ฉันไม่ได้บอก…ตอนนี้….ฉันอยู่ในช่วงที่ไม่แน่ใจว่าหายโรคซึมเศร้าหรือยังหนะ… ฉันเริ่มเป็นตอนที่เราไม่เจอกัน ฉันเศร้ามากเลยเชอร์ล็อก แล้วเมื่อสองสามวันที่แล้ว ฉันคิดว่าถ้าคราวนี้ตายจริงๆ…ฉันจะทำยังไง….แล้วยิ่งเมื่อกี๊ ตอนฉันนึกว่าใครจะมาแทนฉัน…ฉันกลัวมากเลยรู้มั้ย” จอห์นพูดออกมาหมดเปลือก ทั้งที่เขาไม่คิดว่าเชอร์ล็อกจะเข้าใจ

 

เชอร์ล็อกตะแคงมาหา เขารู้สึกได้ว่าจอห์นมีใจ หรืออย่างน้อยที่สุด ต้องรู้สึกผูกพันกับเขามากกว่าคำว่าเพื่อนแน่ๆ แต่มากกว่าแค่ไหนเขาก็ไม่รู้

 

“ได้สิ” เชอร์ล็อกตอบด้วยสีหน้าที่จอห์นไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อน น้ำเสียงเองก็ไม่เคยได้ยินเชอร์ล็อกพูดกับใครแบบนี้

แต่จอห์นก็ดีใจได้แป๊บเดียวเพราะเพื่อนหยิกพูดต่อไปว่า….

 “เขาไม่ได้มาแทนหรอกจอห์น… เขามาก่อน”

 

เชอร์ล็อกตอบหน้าตาเฉย จอห์นเลยไปไม่เป็น เขาพยายามพูดสั้นให้มีเหตุผลที่สุด เพราะกลัวเชอร์ล็อกจะเข้าใจผิดว่าเขาจะไม่ยอมให้วิกเตอร์เข้ามาทำคดีกับเชอร์ล็อก เพราะจริงๆแล้วเขาเองก็ไม่มีสิทธิ์

 

 “คือเรื่องซึมเศร้านี่ก็ไม่เป็นไรนะ ถ้าเราจากกันอย่างปลอดภัยทั้งคู่ ไม่มีอะไรน่าเป็นห่วง คือตอนทำการทดลองนั่นก็รู้นี่ว่าฉันเป็นห่วง เอ่อ…. คือหมายถึง ไม่มีอันตราย ไปกับฉันหรือวิกเตอร์ก็ไม่มีปัญหาหรอก…ออ คือจะไปกับวิกเตอร์เลยก็ได้ ฉันไม่เป็นไร…. หมายถึงถ้าสนใจอะนะ แต่ไม่สนใจก็เข้าใจว่ามันปกติอยู่แล้วนี่ ปกติก็ไม่ค่อยสนใจ…”

 

ชัดเลยยย….. เชอร์ล็อกคิด…. จริงๆก็ไม่ใช่คำพูดวนๆของจอห์นหรอกที่ทำให้เขามั่นใจ แต่ไอ้ความน้อยเนื้อต่ำใจแบบนี้ เขาก็เคยรู้สึกกับจอห์นเหมือนกัน

 

 _เรารักกันแน่ๆแล้วสินะ_ เชอร์ล็อกกระหยิ่มในใจ เขารู้สึกเหมือนมีทุ่งดอกไม้บานอยู่ในอก

 

“เพิ่งรับเป็นเพื่อนหนะ แต่ไม้ต้องห่วงหรอกจอห์น ถึงมันจะเป็นเพื่อน แต่ฉันก็ยังมีเพื่อนที่ฉันคิดว่าสนิทใจและคู่หูแค่คนเดียว” เชอร์ล็อกพูดจบ ก็ค่อยๆ ขยับเข้าไปใกล้จอห์นมากขึ้นจนหน้าเกือบติดกัน ก่อนจะเอามือลูบผมจอห์นเบาๆ จอห์นเองก็เริ่มสับสนว่าวิกเตอร์เป็นเพื่อนในเฟซบุคหรือไง ถึงได้เพิ่งมารับเป็นเพื่อน??  แต่ด้วยความที่บอกว่ามีเขาคนเดียว ยังไงก็ไม่โดนปลด จอห์นเลยขี้เกียจสนใจอย่างอื่น…

 

“ฉันมีความรู้สึกนี้ให้คนแค่คนเดียว….ฉันไม่เคยรู้สึกแบบนี้กับใครเลยจอห์น…แล้วคงไม่มีวันมีให้ใครแบบนี้ได้อีก” เชอร์ล็อกพูดแล้วน้ำตาคลอๆอย่างไม่มีเหตุผล จอห์นรู้สึกว่าเชอร์ล็อกตอนนี้หล่อมาก อย่างไม่ต้องพึ่งรูปร่างหน้าตา แล้วจอห์นก็ค่อยๆสัมผัสมือที่ลูบผมของเขาช้าๆ

 

“ฉันก็เหมือนกัน” จอห์นตอบไปเพราะคิดว่ามันก็ไม่เสียหายอะไรที่จะบอกว่าเขาให้ความสำคัญกับคู่หูตัวเองแค่ไหน

 

เชอร์ล็อกขยับหน้าเข้ามาใกล้ๆ แล้วก็เริ่มทำท่าเหมือนสูดดมกลิ่นจากคอ ไรผม แล้วเลื่อนหน้าลงไปที่แผ่นอกของเขา จอห์นรู้ดีว่าเชอร์ล็อกกำลังจะทำอะไร เพราะตงิดๆมาตั้งแต่เมื่อกี๊แล้วว่าจะดึงจะรั้งอะไรเขานักหนา แต่เพราะเขากำลังตื่นเต้น ไม่เคยเห็นมุมนี้ของเชอร์ล็อกมาก่อน เลยอดไม่ได้ที่จะมองอย่างสนใจ  

 

เชอร์ล็อกเงยหน้ามาสบตาเขาอย่างอ่อนโยน แววตาเหมือนคนกำลังถูกใจอะไรสักอย่าง ก่อนเชอร์ล็อกจะเอานิ้วยาวๆบนมือใหญ่ๆทั้งสองข้างกอบหน้าของเขา แล้วเอาจมูกถูทั่วใบหน้าจนจอห์นต้องหลับตา จมูกของเชอร์ล็อกหยุดอยู่ที่โหนกคิ้ว มองเขาด้วยสีหน้าแววตาไม่ค่อยสบอารมณ์ ก่อนดึงจัมเปอร์ที่เขาใส่อยู่พรวดเดียวออกทางหัว

 

 “ดมทำไมหนะเชอร์ล็อก” จอห์นลูบผมเชอร์ล็อกที่ซบอยู่ที่หน้าอกเขาเบาๆ จริงๆก็อยากลองลูบเล่นมานานแล้วหละ...

 

“ถ้ากินก็ตายสิจอห์น” เชอร์ล็อกตอบแล้วใช้ริมฝีปากสัมผัสจุดยุทธศาสตร์

 

…ประตูเมืองไม่แตกให้รู้ไป…

 

จอห์นค่อยๆลืมตามองเชอร์ล็อกเริ่มลองกัดเบาๆที่ต้นแขนเขาถี่ๆเพราะมันจั๊กกะจี๋ เขาเองก็เพิ่งเคยเจออะไรแบบนี้เหมือนกัน เขาไม่เคยทำแบบนี้กับเพศเดียวกัน... และไม่เคยมีอะไรกับสาวที่เขาไม่ได้เดทด้วยมาก่อน แต่หัวสมองเขาล้าเต็มที …. เชอร์ล็อกดึงกางเกงของเขาออกก่อนถอดของตัวเองออกพร้อมชุดชั้นในแล้วโยนไปอย่างไม่สนใจที่ปลายเตียง…

 

ลองดูก็ดีเหมือนกันนะ… จอห์นคิด

 

เพราะไหนๆก็มาถึงขั้นนี้กันแล้ว ถ้าปัดป้องไปก็เท่านั้นแหละพรุ่งนี้ก็จะย้ายกลับมาอยู่ด้วย เดี๋ยวอยู่กันไปอยู่กันมาก็คงต้องโดนสักวันแหละ…อย่างน้อยถ้าไม่ชอบ…จะได้บอกคนอื่นได้เต็มปากว่าไม่ใช่เกย์…ส่วนเชอร์ล็อกถ้าลองแล้วไม่ชอบก็คงลบความทรงจำได้….

 

….ก็ไม่มีอะไรเสียหายนี่นา

 

แค่บุ๋มๆเอง….

 

ดังนั้น…ไม่ยอมวันนี้กับยอมตอนนี้เลยก็มีค่าเท่ากันนั่นแหละ…

 

จอห์นสรุปความคิดรวบยอด ขณะที่ตัวเขาอยู่ในท่าเตรียมพร้อม คล้ายๆนักวิ่งกำลังเข้าที่

 

จริงๆก็ท่านั้นแหละตามตัวอักษร…

 

เขารู้สึกเย็นไปถึงข้างในทันทีที่เชอร์ล็อกค่อยๆใส่นิ้วที่ชุ่มไปด้วยเจลเข้ามา

 

แล้วนิ้วเชอร์ล็อกมันเล็กซะเมื่อไหร่….

 

……เชอร์ล็อกโค้งตัวลงไปทาบกับร่างของจอห์นพอดี ดีเลยจอห์นหายตื่นเต้นแล้ว…แล้วเชอร์ล็อกจูบต้นคอของจอห์นจากด้านหลังเบาๆ ก่อนกระซิบ

 

“ดีมากจอห์น….รับรองว่าสนุกกว่าคดีที่ฉันไปเจอมาอีก…”

-           -   -    -    -   -   -    -   -    -

หลายชั่วโมงผ่านไปนี่ก็จวนจะเช้าแล้ว เชอร์ล็อกหลังปลดปล่อยก็หลับเป็นตายทันทีหลังร่างกายของเขาทั้งคู่ผละออกจากกัน เพราะจริงๆเชอร์ล็อกต้องการการพักผ่อนมานานแล้ว …. จอห์นที่นอนอยู่ในอ้อมกอดของเชอร์ล็อกได้แต่นอนโมโหกับความเตี้ยล่ำปล้ำง่ายของตัวเอง

 

…จะว่าไปแล้วมันก็ไม่ได้ทำอะไรเขาไปมากกว่าใช้นิ้วจิ้มจนครบสิบนิ้วเท่านั้นเอง แถมยังโมโหตัวเองที่ดันไปตอบสนองกับปลายนิ้วสัมผัสทั้งที่เขาก็ไม่ใช่หน้าจอทัชสกรีนซะหน่อย แล้วหลังจากนั้นเชอร์ล็อกก็บริการตัวเองโชว์อีก ที่เขานอยไม่ใช่เพราะอยากโดนอย่างอื่น แต่ดันรู้สึกว่าเสียตัวกินลึกไปกว่าใช้ไอ้ที่เขาคิดว่าจะโดนซะอีก…

 

จอห์นคิดว่าทั้งที่มีพี่สาวเป็นเลสเบี้ยนมานาน ก็เพิ่งเริ่มเข้าใจดี้ก็เมื่อคืนแหละ….

 

เฮ้ย !!! แต่นั่นยังไม่ใช่ประเด็น!!!

 

จอห์นขี้เกียจจะจาระไนความรู้สึกตัวเองเพราะใจความสำคัญมันไม่ได้อยู่ตรงฟินหรือไม่ แต่มันคือคนเป็นเพื่อนกัน มันต้องไม่ใช่แบบนี้ !!! จอห์นโมโหมาก เพื่อนกันจะมานัวกันแบบนี้ไม่ได้ แล้วนี่ก็ไม่ใช่นัวแล้ว…เพราะนึกได้ว่าก่อนเล่นกีฬาในร่มกิจกรรมเข้าจังหวะ

 

มันบอกว่าเขาเป็นเพื่อนที่สนิทที่สุด ดังนั้นถ้าให้เกียติกัน… มันต้องไม่มีอีกเป็นครั้งที่สอง….ถ้ามันเห็นเขาเป็น “เพื่อน” จริงๆ…

 

“มีอะไรเหรอจอห์น” เชอร์ล็อกลุกขึ้นมาคุยด้วยตามแรงกระชากแต่ก็ยังตาปรือๆ

 

เอานะ เราต้องมีสติ … จอห์นบอกตัวเองว่าจะพูดจามีเหตุผลที่สุด

 

“นี่เรายังเป็นเพื่อนกันอยู่หรือเปล่า” จอห์นตาขวาง แต่ไม่ได้มองเชอร์ล็อก เขาได้แต่มองไปข้างหน้า

 

“ก็เป็นหนะสิ ถามมาได้ยังไง ก็พูดกันไปแล้วนี่นา” เชอร์ล็อกเอาคิ้วสองข้างและสันดั้งมาชนกันอีกแล้วอย่างหัวเสียเพราะโดนปลุก

 

จอห์นได้ยินก็ได้แต่สะอึก…เขากระพริบตาถี่ๆ พยายามจะมีสติ…กอดอก ถอนหายใจหนึ่งทีแล้วมองตาเชอร์ล็อก ด้วยแววตาแน่วแน่มั่นคง อยากได้คำตอบ

“ตกลงเราเป็นอะไรกัน…ไม่สิ พูดมาเลย ว่าเห็นฉันเป็นอะไร??”

 

เชอร์ล็อกไม่เข้าใจจอห์นว่ามาอารมณ์ไหน แต่ก็ตอบไปตามความจริง เพราะเขาคิดได้แต่แบบนี้ จะให้โกหกได้ยังไงหละ…

 “เอ่อ เป็นเพื่อนสนิท…พ่อของลูก บล็อกเกอร์ คู่หู…” เชอร์ล็อกพูดไปด้วยนึกไปด้วย จนจอห์นมั่นใจว่าเพื่อนจริงๆ เลยตัดบท เพราะเขาคิดว่าเขาควรจะเคลียร์แล้ว  

 

“เออ งั้นก็ลบๆ ไอ้เมื่อคืนนี้ไปแล้วกัน….เพื่อนมันก็ต้องไม่มีอะไรกันสิ…ส่วนจะทำแบบนี้กับเพื่อนอีกคนหรือเปล่า …มันก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องของฉันแล้วหละ “ จอห์นพูดไปด้วยเสียงสั่นๆ เขารู้ตัวดีว่าเขาเป็นพวกผูกพันง่าย และค่อนข้างอ่อนไหวกว่าเชอร์ล็อกนิดหน่อย ดังนั้นก็ไม่แปลกที่จะสะเทือนใจ จอห์นส่ายหน้าเร็วๆ แล้วสูดหายใจลึกๆ เชอร์ล็อกมองตามเขาอย่างงงๆ แล้วจอห์นก็เอามือไปตีหน้าผากตัวเอง “ลืมๆๆๆ ลืมหรือยัง” จอห์นเองก็รู้สึกแย่จนตีหน้าผากผิดคน  นึกได้เลยหันจะไปตีหน้าผากเชอร์ล็อกแต่ยังไม่ทันตีเชอร์ล็อกก็คว้ามือเขาไว้ก่อน

 

“ลืมทำไมกันจอห์น….ฉันยังพูดไม่จบเลย…เพื่อนสนิท พ่อของลูก บล็อกเกอร์ คู่หู…” เชอร์ล็อกพูดรัวเร็วเพราะกลัวจอห์นแย่งพูดอีกที

 

“และสถานะสุดท้าย ที่คนเขาชอบเอาเพศสัมพันธ์กับอารมณ์มาผูกพันกันหนะ…. ฉันพูดคนเดียวไม่ได้หรอกนะ ….มันเป็นอะไรที่คนสองคนต้องตกลงร่วมกัน ฉันเลยจะรอให้เราสองคนนอนพอและมีสติสัมปชัญญะสมบูรณ์ก่อน” เชอร์ล็อกดูประหม่าเล็กน้อย แต่ก็พูดต่อ

 

“ไหนๆก็ตื่นแล้ว...ฉันถามเลยแล้วกัน..อยากเป็นคนรักของฉันมั้ยหละ”

 

จอห์นนิ่งไปพักนึงก่อนจะกลอกตาไปมา แล้วก็พูดออกมาจนได้หนึ่งประโยค….

 

 “ไหน…ว่าเป็นแค่การทดลองไง?”

 

“ก็การทดลองหนะสิ เพราะถ้าไม่ทดลอง จะรู้มั้ยว่าบอกรักแล้วจะไม่เสียเพื่อน” เชอร์ล็อกตอบด้วยสีหน้าที่จอห์นขำ เพราะตอนนี้เชอร์ล็อกยังไม่รู้เลยว่าจอห์นงงอะไร เลยทำหน้าอย่างคนหงุดหงิดเพราะไม่เข้าใจ…

 

“แล้วเมื่อกี๊ พูดทำไมยาวตั้งหลายสถานะ…. ตอบว่าแฟนก็จบแล้ว” จอห์นยิ้มอย่างเขินๆ เขาก็พูดแก้เก้อไปอย่างนั้นแหละ แต่เชอร์ล็อกดันเอามือขึ้นมาพนมแล้วอธิบายรัวเร็วปานแร็ปเปอร์เช่นเคย ด้วยสีหน้าจริงจังไม่ต่างอะไรกับหุ่นยนต์ ไม่ได้รู้เล้ยว่าเขาพูดเล่น

 

“รักคนเดียวก็เหนื่อยจะแย่อยู่แล้วจอห์น…” เชอร์ล็อกมีทีท่าฉุนอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

 

“….ฉันมีคนเดียวเป็นทุกอย่างเพราะฉันไม่ได้โง่เหมือนคนปกติที่มีอยู่เก้าสิบเก้าจุดเก้าเก้า เอ๊ย ไม่สิ!! ถ้าฉันตายก็เรียกได้ว่าร้อยเปอร์เซ็นต์ที่เสียเวลามานั่งคิดถึงหลายคน ไม่ต้องทำอะไรกันพอดี...คบกันมานานแล้วยังไม่รู้อีกเหรอว่าฉลาดกว่าทุกคนในทุกเรื่อง ไมใช่แค่เรื่องคดี เรื่องชีวิตฉันก็ออกแบบมาดีแล้วกว่าคนอื่น…??” เชอร์ล็อกเหวี่ยงอย่างผิดหวัง

 

จอห์นน้ำตาหยดลงพอดีที่เชอร์ล็อกพูดจบ

 

“ทำไมหละจอห์น ฉันต่างหากที่ต้องโมโห!!!” เชอร์ล็อกพูดดังขึ้นอีก

 

..แต่จอห์นกลับหัวเราะออกมา  นั่นมันกุซึ้งโว้ยยย….

 

“จอห์น….แฟนมันก็แค่ลมปาก มันช่วยอะไรไม่ได้เลยนะถ้าไม่มีเอกสารทางกฎหมายรองรับ ….ตอนไปแจ้งความก็ได้บทเรียนแล้วนี่…”

 

ถึงจะซึ้งแต่ทุกอย่างมันก็เร็วพอสมควร…“เราคบกันมานานก็จริงเชอร์ล็อก…แต่เรายังไม่ได้คบหาดูใจกันเลยนะ มันก็ต้องมีมุมที่เรายังไม่รู้หนะ” จอห์นทำหน้าไม่ค่อยแน่ใจ

 

เชอร์ล็อกรีบชิงพูด “แล้วทะเบียนหย่ามีไว้ทำไม?? คบและเลิกมีทะเบียนหมดสิดี เป็นแฟนกันมันมีหลักฐานที่ไหนหละ ศาลเชื่อคนมีทะเบียนหย่าว่าไม่เกี่ยวข้องกันแล้วแยกกันอยู่ ยิ่งกว่าคนเป็นแฟนกันแล้วแยกกันอยู่และรักๆเลิกๆอีกนะ

 

จอห์นถึงกับจนแต้ม….จริงๆจนแต้มไม่นานหรอก แต่พอดีเชอร์ล็อกทำการบ้านมาดี….พูดออกมาก่อนจอห์นจะคิดออก

 

“อืม จบเรื่องทะเบียนสมรสแล้ว เพราะเราต้องการให้กฎหมายรับรองสิทธิ์…..แต่ก็ที่ฉันบอกว่านอกจากฉันแล้วมีแต่คนปัญญาอ่อนหนะ …. ฉันไม่ได้พูดเล่นนะ คนอื่นมันโง่เพราะมัวแต่คิดเรื่องไรสาระ กะอีแค่ภาระของสัตว์สังคมก็ปาเข้าไปกี่คนแล้วในชีวิตนึง แล้วไหนจะบางคนหนึ่งสถานะมีเป็นสิบอีก…. รู้ตัวไว้ด้วยนะ ว่าตัวเองก็หนึ่งในนั้น!!!!” เชอร์ล็อกเริ่มตาขวาง มองไปที่จอห์นอย่างเหยียดๆผสมความรู้สึกอะไรไม่รู้ที่ทำให้จอห์นเห็นแล้วขำกว่าเก่า

 

เชอร์ล็อกพูดต่อ… เพราะเขายังอธิบายไม่จบ “ เรื่องเพื่อน…ฉันก็ไม่ได้ห้ามมีคนอื่นหรอกนะ ฉันเข้าใจว่ายังไงก็คิดไม่เป็นหนะ…. แต่ในเมื่อมีเรื่องนึงเรื่องความสัมพันธ์โรแมนติกหนะยังพอแก้ได้ เพื่อตัดปัญหาการมองคนอื่น ตามหาคนที่ใช่ที่สุดไปเรื่อยๆอย่างไร้จุดหมาย ซึ่งจริงๆแล้วมันคือการเพ้อพกเท่านั้นเอง…จะได้ไม่ต้องมีปัญหามีกิ๊ก หรือสับรางให้เสียเวลาอีก เพราะเมื่อก่อนก็เดทสิบวันไม่ซ้ำ….ฉันจำได้….เพราะงั้น….

 

แต่งงานกันเหอะจอห์น

 

ให้ทุกคนได้รับรู้ซะ ว่าเราเป็นอะไรกัน จะได้หมดๆปัญหาไปสักเรื่อง….คนที่ชอบยุ่งกับสามีภรรยาชาวบ้านอย่างมิสซิสเทอร์เนอร์ห้องข้างๆก็มี แต่คนที่เชื่อในการแต่งงานก็มาก ดังนั้นตัดรำคาญไปได้ส่วนนึง…แล้วต่อไปนี้ เราจะได้มีแต่เรื่องสนุกๆทำกัน อย่างคดีฆาตกรรม” เชอร์ล็อกเริ่มตาเป็นประกาย

 

“จอห์น…ต่อไปนี้ไม่ต้องตามหาความโรแมนติกกับเซ็กส์ให้เสียเวลา….

เพราะตรงนั้นฉันจะจัดการให้เอง….” เชอร์ล็อกพูดด้วยสีหน้ามั่นใจแบบว่าคิดมาดีแล้ว

 

“ว่าไงหละจอห์น”

 

“เออ ถ้าทำตัวไม่ดีเมื่อไหร่ ฉันค่อยขอหย่าแล้วกัน” ทันทีที่จอห์นรับคำ เชอร์ล็อกก็คลายสีหน้าที่ตายยิ่งกว่าหน้ากากวี เพราะหน้ากากวียังยิ้ม มาเป็นสีหน้าง้องแง้งน้ำตาคลอๆ ก่อนจะหอมขมับของจอห์น แล้วสูดกลิ่นอายให้ลึกที่สุดเท่าที่ความจุปอดของเชอร์ล็อกจะอำนวย…อาาาาา เขารักจอห์นเหลือเกิน ดังนั้นทำไมเขาจะไม่เตรียมการไว้เผื่อจอห์นจะคิดสั้น ก็นั่นเพราะคนปกติธรรมดาที่ไหนก็เป็นอย่างนี้นี่นะ… เขาว่าจะหลอกให้จอห์นเซ็นสัญญาก่อนแต่งว่า “หากฝ่ายใดเป็นโจทก์ฟ้องหย่า…หากการหย่าสำเร็จ… ฝ่ายโจทย์ผู้ชนะคดีความ ต้องยกทรัพย์สินทั้งหมดให้อีกฝ่าย” แค่นี้จอห์นก็จะโสดแบบสิ้นเนื้อประดาตัว

 

ใครจะเอ๊า…. แล้วก็ต้องกลับมาตายรัง

 

เดี๋ยวก่อนแต่งต้องรีบทำซะก่อน…. เพื่อจอห์นเองจะได้มีความสุขไปตลอดชีวิต

 

เพราะใครจะเป็นคู่สมรสของจอห์นได้ดีกว่าเชอร์ล็อก โฮล์มส์หละ…

 

 

“เด็กๆพวกนั้น ปล่อยไปหมดหรือยังหละเชอร์ล็อก” จอห์นถามขณะที่หัวของเขายังซบอยู่ที่อกของเชอร์ล็อก

 

“อยู่แล้วหละ ฉันไม่มีเงินซื้อแล้ว” เชอร์ล็อกตอบด้วยหน้าคว่ำๆ จนจอห์นตาขวาง นี่ถ้าเงินไม่หมดยังจะเลี้ยงไว้อีกใช่มั้ย??

 

“ไม่ใช่แค่ไม่มีเงินจ้างใครนะ …ตอนนี้ถ้ามีคนจ้างฉันก็ขาย” เชอร์ล็อกทำหน้าตื่นๆ ก่อนก้มลงไปที่หูจอห์นอีกรอบ “ซื้อฉันก็ได้นะจอห์น คนกันเองราคาพิเศษ ฉันขี้เกียจเข้าสังคม…เลยว่าจะมีลูกค้าคนเดียว” เชอร์ล็อกเริ่มล็อกตัวจอห์นอีกรอบ จอห์นเองก็หัวเราะฮิฮะ ปฏิเสธพัลวัน เพราะกำลังจะไปอาบน้ำเตรียมตัวไปทำงาน

 

“จะบ้าเหรอ จะแต่งงานกันแล้วยังต้องซื้ออีกเหรอเนี่ย” จอห์นถามกลั้วหัวเราะ

 

“จะได้บอกที่บ้านไง … ว่ามีงานมีการทำแล้ว จะได้เลิกยุ่งกับฉันกันสักทีทั้งพี่ทั้งแม่” เชอร์ล็อกทำเสียงอ้อนๆ แต่จอห์นก็ยังพยายามจะลุกหนี

 

“ถ้าหาคดีที่น่าสนใจกว่าไอ้นี่มาให้ทำไม่ได้ ก็ต้องทำแบบนี้กันทุกครั้งที่ฉันเบื่อนั่นแหละ” เชอร์ล็อกเริ่มทำเสียงเข้ม ก่อนจะล็อกตัวจอห์นจากข้างหลัง จอห์นเลยต้องลากตัวเองเข้าห้องน้ำให้แรงที่สุด แต่มันก็ยากหน่อยเพราะเดี๋ยวนี้เชอร์ล็อกมันไม่ผอมขี้ก้างเหมือนเมื่อก่อนแล้ว เชอร์ล็อกเลยโดนลากตามไปด้วย ดึงกันไปมา ผ้าจอห์นก็หลุด พอดีกับที่เชอร์ล็อกยังไม่ได้ใส่อะไร ถ้าก้มลงเก็บผ้า มีหวังพลาดท่าอีกที เขาก็ไม่ได้ดัดจริตอะไรหรอกนะ แต่มันยังจั๊กกะจี้ในความคิดไม่หายเลยไอ้เรื่องนั้น…อย่างว่าแหละ เขาเคยแต่กับผู้หญิงนี่หว่า…

 

“โอ๊ย…. ก็ซื้อไปแล้วไงเมื่อคืน” จอห์นรีบหาทางแก้เกี้ยว “ซื้อไปแล้วเลยต้องไปทำงานหาเงินมาจ่ายไง…ปล่อยฉันได้แล้ว ” จอห์นหัวเราะ หน้าท้องก็กระเพื่อมเพราะเชอร์ล็อกมันกอดเขาจากด้านหลังไม่ยอมปล่อยไม่พอ อีกมือยังวนเบาๆที่ท้องน้อยไปด้วย

 

เชอร์ล็อกได้ยินอย่างนั้นเลยหยุดล็อกตัว จอห์นก็เลยเผลอ เชอร์ล็อกใช้จังหวะนั้นเดินเกมโดยการใช้ริมฝีปากประกบเข้ากับของจอห์น เพราะเมื่อคืนที่นัวกันยังไม่ได้จูบกันเลย แล้วจอห์นเองก็พยายามจะจูบเขาหลายที แต่เขาก็ดึงความสนใจไปทางอื่นทุกครั้ง

 

…. ตามแผนที่ร่างไว้เบิ้ลตอนเช้าเป๊ะ….

 

เชอร์ล็อกใช้มือข้างหนึ่งสัมผัสต้นคอของจอห์นเบาๆ และแน่นอนว่าอีกมือหนึ่งก็คงไม่ว่าง

 

สำหรับจอห์น…เมื่อกี๊ว่าเข้าใจดี้แล้ว … ตอนนี้คิดว่าเข้าใจทอมซะซึ้งเลย

 

เชอร์ล็อกมันใจรักของมันจริงๆ…

 

เส้นประสาทที่นิ้วมันอำนวยให้ฟินที่ไหน... ถ้าใจรักขนาดนี้...มีหรือจะได้กลับหน้าเอบี...

 

จอห์นหัวโล่งแต่ขาเริ่มสั่น เขาเลยเอนตัวไปซบเชอร์ล็อก เชอร์ล็อกก็เปลี่ยนมือที่สัมผัสต้นคอมาโอบเอวเอาไว้จะได้... ถนัดๆ 

 

“เมื่อคืนซื้อแล้วก็ต้องอยู่เอาของแถมก่อนสิจอห์น....ฉันเพิ่งเปิดกิจการ…เลยมีโปรซื้อ 1 แถม 1"  เชอร์ล็อกพูดเสียงทุ้มๆเบาๆอยู่ข้างๆหูจอห์น…ก่อนจะหยุดมือแล้วจับจอห์นหันหน้ามาหา...แล้วก็อุ้มจอห์นเข้าเอวไปวางบนเตียง แล้วเขาคิดว่า ถึงเวลาที่นิ้วที่ยี่สิบเอ็ดจะได้ใช้งานสักที …. เชอร์ล็อกคุกเข่าลงบนพื้น แล้วหยิบหลอดเจลข้างเตียงมาบีบใส่มือ แล้วทาให้จอห์นเห็น

 

จะได้รู้ว่าเดี๋ยวจะโดนกี่ขนาน

 

จอห์นหยุดดิ้นด้วยความเห็นใจที่เชอร์ล็อก“เอา” จริง “เอา” จังจะทำกิจการให้มั่นคงขนาดนั้น … จอห์นเลยขี้เกียจให้มันเซ้าซี้ เดี๋ยวยื้อกันไปมาไม่ต้องไปทำงานทำการพอดีเชอร์ลีนก็จะไปโรงเรียนสาย สงสารลูก จอห์นยอมให้เชอร์ล็อกขยับขาเขาตามใจชอบในขณะที่เขาค่อยๆเอนตัวลงจนหลังแนบไปกับฟูก ก่อนจะปล่อยให้เชอร์ล็อกแถมสินค้าให้สาแก่ใจก่อนไปทำงาน…

-             -     -      -      -

“นี่แฟนคุณหมอเหรอคะ …. ที่ว่าเป็นเพื่อนสนิทกันมาก่อนใช่ป้ะ”

คนไข้สาวรายหนึ่งถามเพราะเห็นรูปอยู่บนโต๊ะเพราะหลังแถมแล้ว เชอร์ล็อกยังยัดกิฟท์โวเชอร์ เป็นรูปถ่ายที่เขากับเชอร์ล็อกเคยถ่ายด้วยกันใส่มือ บอกว่าให้เอาไปวางบนโต๊ะได้แล้ว….สาวน้อยคนนี้ก็มองแล้วอยากรู้อยากเห็นจนลืมป่วย

 

“ครับๆ… จะแต่งงานกันแล้ว” จอห์นแอบตกใจตัวเองนิดหน่อยเพราะเผลอพูดออกมา

 

เอ่อ….ตกลงเป็นอะไรมาครับวันนี้” จอห์นมัวแต่เขินคนไข้เลยเกือบลืมถามเช่นกัน

 

ในขณะที่จอห์นกำลังนั่งมองรูปบนโต๊ะทำงานอย่างมีความสุข...เชอร์ล็อกที่อยู่ที่บ้าน เพิ่งเสร็จจากการประมวลคอนเทนท์เกี่ยวกับความโรแมนติกจากหนังสือผู้หญิงทั้งหมดที่เขาเคยอ่านในร้านทำผม และสะสมเป็นงานอดิเรก(อ่านเพราะหนังสือผู้หญิงรวมเรื่องทุกเรื่องเกี่ยวกับมนุษย์ไว้ ผู้หญิงไม่ได้จำแค่เรื่องของตัวเอง สามีและลูกเท่านั้น ผู้หญิงยังเชี่ยวชาญเรื่องชาวบ้านอีกด้วย ดังนั้นอ่านหนังสือผู้หญิงนี่ยิ่งกว่าอ่านสามก๊ก…แน่นอนว่าเชอร์ล็อกก็อ่านมากวิเคราะห์เจาะลึกมากจนจะคบไม่ได้อยู่แล้ว....) นั่งประมวลผล กรอง แล้วก็ลิสท์ไว้ในหัว เพื่อจะวางแผนจัดงานแต่งงานของเขากับจอห์น….ที่ว่าจะทำเพื่อตัดปัญหาการมองคนอื่นเพื่อกันเสียเวลานั่นก็จริงอยู่ แต่นั่นมันแผนคร่าวๆ…. แต่จะบอกจอห์นโดยละเอียด เดี๋ยวจอห์นจะตกใจ พาลไม่แต่งอีก….

 

จอห์นยังไม่รู้ว่าที่เขาว่าเงินหมดจนถังแตกหนะจริง เพราะเงินในบัญชีเขาวางแผนจะเอาไปทุ่มจัดงานแต่งงานระดับโขลงช้างตามที่ลิสท์ไว้ในหัวนั่นแหละ ...แถมยังจ้างสื่อมาถ่ายทอดเรียบร้อยแล้ว สร้างความปลาบปลื้มให้พ่อแม่เขาและพ่อแม่จอห์นเป็นอย่างยิ่ง ฝั่งแม่จอห์นว่าดีใจแล้ว…ยิ่งพ่อแม่เขายิ่งยินดีกว่า คิดว่าลูกคงพบรักแท้ และต่อไปคงจะเป็นผู้เป็นคน ….

 

เหอะๆ ไม่ใช่ซะหละ… รายละเอียดของแผนคือ เขาคิดว่าจะจัดงานในรูปแบบไหนที่จะใหญ่ที่สุด และติดตาตรึงใจผู้หญิงที่สุด… เพราะผู้หญิงที่ช็อคเพราะจอห์นเป็นไบก็มี แต่ผู้หญิงที่ยังรับผู้ชายเป็นไบแต่แสนดีได้ก็ยังมีอีกเยอะ ดังนั้นเขาต้องทำให้ผู้หญิงที่ยังมองมาที่จอห์นอยู่ทุกคนมองจอห์นเป็นพี่เคนธีรเดช เอาให้ชื่นชมเพราะเป็นคนดี อบอุ่น โรแมนติก ดีจนต้องเทอดทูนบูชา และเขาจะทำให้ทุกคนได้รับทราบพาร์ทโรแมนติกของความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างเขากับจอห์นให้ได้มากที่สุด เพราะเอาจริงๆ นิยายรักเรื่องนี้มีทั้ง แนวเพื่อนสนิทคิดไม่ซื่อ การไม่ยอมรับความรู้สึกตัวเอง การพลัดพราก รักแรกพบ บันทึก การเก็บรายละเอียดของกันและกัน ผจญภัย ฮีโร่ ความเข้าใจผิด รักต่างชนชั้น อุ้มรักอุ้มบุญ ผิดฝาผิดตัว เมียเก่า กิ๊กสมัยเรียน พระเอกที่ทั้งแมนหน้าที่การงานดีนิสัยดี(ซึ่งอีกนัยนึงก็คือนางเอก) ตัวอิจฉาไฮโซนิสัยแย่หน้าตาดีรสนิยมเลิศ(ซึ่งอีกนัยนึงก็คือพระเอก) พ่อแง่แม่งอน พระเอกตาย แฮปปี้เอ็นดิ้ง ฯลฯ นี่ถ้าโกโบริฟื้นขึ้นมาได้….นิยายรักเรื่อง “ไขปริศนากุญแจหัวใจนายเชอร์ล็อกโฮล์มส” ก็อาจจะมีคู่แข่งเป็นคู่กรรม

 

…อนิจจายังไงเขาก็ไม่มีคู่แข่งเพราะโกโบริไม่ฟื้น….

 

 

 

แต่กูฟื้น….ฮิๆๆๆๆ

 

ดังนั้น …. ทุกอย่างต้องเป็นไปตามแผน เมื่อจอห์นเป็นไอด้อลของผู้หญิงที่ชอบผู้ชายรักครอบครัวแล้ว ไม่ว่าเขาจะประพฤติตนปกติ(แต่จอห์นอาจจะคิดว่าระยำตำบอน)แค่ไหน…จอห์นก็จะทิ้งเขายาก เพราะถ้าจอห์นอยากทิ้งเขาจริงๆ จนสัญญาก่อนสมรสมันรั้งจอห์นไว้ไม่ได้ เขาจะรีบฉีกสัญญาทิ้ง และรีบเสียใจออกสื่อ...เพราะคู่เขาเป็นที่สนใจไปแล้ว คนไม่มีหัวใจอยู่ๆมาตกหลุมรักคนดูจะอินฉันใด พอโดนหักอกคนดูก็จะดราม่าฉันนั้น … หญิงทุกคนที่กรี๊ดผู้ชายแบบจอห์นและเฝ้าฝันนิยายรักสุดแสนโรแมนติกเรื่องนี้จะฝันสลายและประณามจอห์นทั้งที่พวกหล่อนผิดเองที่เพ้อ…จอห์นก็จะหาเมียไม่ได้อีกหลายปี เพราะเป็นทั้งไบและผู้ชายสร้างภาพ…

 

นั่นหมายความว่า….ทำให้เขามีโอกาสตามง้อขอคืนดี...

 

หึหึหึหึหะหะ.. เชอร์ล็อกนั่งหัวเราะทั้งที่ยังพนมมืออยู่แบบนั้น….คิดเสร็จนานแล้วหละ แต่ขอเรียบเรียงrun through ก่อนเลยนั่งท่าเดิม …หายสะใจค่อยลุก…

 

อา นึกอะไรเพิ่มได้แล้ว…

 

ส่วนเรื่องเชอร์ลีน …. เดี๋ยวจะจัดการยัดเงินให้เชอร์ลีนได้ร้องเพลงคริสมาสโรงเรียน แทนเล่นละครบ้าอะไรนั่น ตัวละครเป็นสิบยี่สิบตัวมันจะไปเด่นอะไร….มีทั้งนางฟ้าคนผู้หญิงผู้ชายแก่เด็กสิงสาราสัตว์ไม่รู้กี่ตัวคู่รักไม่รู้กี่คู่ แถมเคยอ่านเจอว่าดาราคนนึงตอนเด็กๆเคยเล่นเรื่องนี้เป็นนางฟ้าครั้งนึง เป็นลารอบนึง อีตอนเป็นลายังแดรกซีนพระเอกนางเอกได้….ไม่เอาหละไม่เสี่ยง…ให้เชอร์ลีนมันร้องเพลงปิดงานสิดี

 

….เชอร์ลีนร้องเพลงคนเดียวไม่เด่นให้มันรู้ไป….

 

ปล๊าววว ไม่ได้รักเด็กมันหรอกนะ เปล่าเลยไม่ได้เอ็นดูอะไรมันเลย แต่ที่จะให้มันเด่น เพราะเขาจะแกล้งพาจอห์นไปช้าๆ แล้วเข้าไปตอนที่เชอร์ลีนต้องขึ้นเวทีแล้วเหงาหงอย คนคงตะลึง และเชอร์ลีนต้องตื่นเต้นดีใจน้ำตารื้น ดราม่าจะตาย แล้วคนปกติก็ชอบดราม่า ยิ่งคนซึนๆ ไม่อยากมีลูกอย่างเขา คนยิ่งลุ้น… ดังนั้นคนยิ่งประทับใจยิ่งจดจำครอบครัวเรา แล้วจอห์นนั่นแหละจะลุ้นกว่าใครเพื่อน….

 

เอาหละ มันแผนระยะกลางกับระยะยาว เอาที่ต้องทำวันนี้ก่อนดีกว่า…ตอนบ่ายๆ…เมื่อเขากลับไปรับจอห์นมาจากที่ทำงาน ทีมงานหนังสือ Hello, OK อะไรต่อมิอะไรก็รออยู่ที่บ้านเตรียมสัมภาษณ์เปิดอกคุณชายเล็กบ้านโฮล์มส์ นับสืบหนุ่มไฮโซที่เพิ่งฟื้นจากความตายกับชีวิตฟ้าหลังฝน…ที่มีความรักสุดแสนโรแมนติก พร้อมกับเปิดตัวลูกสาวหัวแก้วหัวแหวนที่เป็นโซ่ทองคล้องใจของเขาและว่าที่คู่ชีวิต

 

ชีวิตพังๆที่อยู่ๆพลิกมาเป็นหวานชื่น….ใคร้… จะไม่อยากอ่าน… ทีนี้หละกลุ่มเป้าหมายที่เขาจะฝังไอเดียที่ว่าก็จะกว้างขึ้น….

 

…..ต้องสัมภาษณ์วันนี้แหละจอห์นยังตั้งตัวไม่ติด ถ้าตั้งตัวติดเดี๋ยวจะไหวตัวทันแล้วไม่เป็นไปตามแผน… คิดเสร็จแล้วเชอร์ล็อกก็ยกหูโทรศัพท์หารถขนของ ที่จะขนของจอห์นจากห้องเช่าโน้น มาไว้บ้านเช่านี้ และหาคนมาจัดห้องรับแขกให้ดูน่ารักที่สุดก่อนจอห์นจะกลับมา

 

และแน่หละ… พอจอห์นมา เขาก็จะทำหน้าแดงๆหงิกๆอ้อมๆแอ้มๆแล้วบอกว่า

 

“จัดเอง…ห้องมันรกหนะ…”

 

 ขี้คร้านจอห์นจะยิ้มแก้มปริหมั่นไส้…..แซ่บซ่ากว่าเป็นไหนๆ….นังหน้าไหนที่ว่ามีจริตจก้านมารยาห้าร้อยเล่มเกวียนก็ลองมาเจอกุหน่อยแล้วกัน….

 

 

 

กุมีเป็นพัน….

 

 

…..จะเอาใจจอห์นมันก็ต้องแบบนี้แหละ ใครคิดว่าจะทำให้จอห์นมีความสุขได้มากกว่านี้ก็ลองดู๊….

 

เพราะเชอร์ล็อกโฮล์มสไมได้แค่มีชั้นเชิงแค่”เอา”ใจนะ…. “เอา”อย่างอื่นก็เก่ง….

 

 

เชอร์ล็อกฉีกยิ้มให้กับตัวเอง

 

 

 

….แบบนี้ไม่หลงก็ให้มันรู้ไปสิ….

-             -    -     -   -

 

Fin.


End file.
